Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight
by captain-ally
Summary: What if Kurt had taken Blaine's rejection more seriously in Silly Love Songs? He's on the rebound and only Blaine can reel him back in. He's on his final mission to win Kurt's heart, whatever the cost. Now tracks their relationship development. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Some of you may know me for my Torchwood fanfic, but I have such a deep love for Glee that I felt I just had to branch out :) I am a huge Kurt/Blaine shipper and jumped at the opportunity to write about such an adorable couple.**

**This is a multi chapter story that I'll try and keep not too long, but I really hope you enjoy it and please review - they keep me writing and posting, if you want more, you have to review! :) It's set after Silly Love Songs, and based on the whole Jeremiah/Blaine/Kurt love triangle, and how Kurt deals with Blaine's rejection. But I promise it has plenty of fluff to balance out the angst, which I am trying to keep to a bare minimum! :)**

**I am open to any constructive critism, support or guidance :) even flamers - if you have an opinion, feel free to express it!**

**I do not own any of these characters, and I am not making any profit out of this. As much as I wish I was! :)**

**Please enjoy :)**

Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight

Chapter One

Kurt's mind was reeling. And _not_ in a good way – not with images of Blaine, not with song lyrics or New Directions or the Warblers or even _Wicked_.

It was Jeremiah. He was _ugly_. There was a tiny, decent streak in Kurt that struck out at this shallow, more dominant part of the young soprano. But he pushed the thought aside, although the image of Jeremiah remained unwavering. He was messy, unappreciative and so completely wrong for Blaine in more ways than Kurt could count.

Of course, Kurt wasn't exactly the best judge of that. When he'd first transferred to Dalton, he'd given it a month before he and Blaine had gotten together. They'd come so close, but somehow they kept missing each other. And now there was a pang that struck Kurt with the thought that maybe that was the way it was supposed to be. They had stuck it out in limbo long enough, and clearly Blaine had moved on.

Or maybe he'd never held interest in the first place. Or at least, not the right kind of interest.

Now that Kurt truly contemplated it, the rosy pink sunglasses of love removed, throwing everything into an obvious kind of clarity, he could see how stupid he'd been.

Blaine was _friendly_. He was friendly to everyone. Kurt had never been friends with a guy before, at least, not in the way he was with Blaine. He'd misread the signs, right from the very beginning. The whole relationship must have been a figment of his glitter-dusted imagination.

But the glitter was gone now. Everything was clear. Blaine had serenaded _Jeremiah,_ not him. That meant something; that meant more than the chaste looks the pair had shared or the hugs or even the lingering touches which had fallen into common practise between the two of them.

It meant it was time to move on.

Right. So…how the _fuck_ was he supposed to do that?

Blaine sat alone, although he found the silence to be no comfort. There was an awful gap where Kurt was supposed to be, singing, laughing, gossiping, _anything_.

Blaine knew he'd messed up. Big time.

He'd held no regard for Kurt's feelings, although he'd been aware of them for a while, and apparently so had Kurt. His confession had been so heartbreakingly honest in that coffee shop, and it made perfect sense. It would have been so easy to kiss the younger man and say Jeremiah didn't matter; it was Kurt he truly wanted. He would have almost been telling the truth. He certainly felt _something_ for Kurt, of that there was no question. He just hadn't decided what yet, and he was enough of a gentleman to figure out his feelings before he imposed them on someone else. He couldn't stand the thought of Kurt's heart in jeopardy, especially not because of him; the younger man was worth so much more than him. Kurt was so fragile; Blaine couldn't break him. He'd never forgive himself.

He'd put his feelings aside, because there was so much more on the line than his pride or dignity – Kurt. Kurt was on the line, and Blaine couldn't imagine losing him. He couldn't let himself lose him.

So, instead, he flipped out his phone and prepared himself for a string of text messages with Kurt, leading nowhere but somehow, he felt closer to Kurt and that warmed his heart slightly.

Blaine found himself struggling between kisses – was 3 too much? But one seemed so vague, so placid, so…_nonchalant._ Like he couldn't be bothered. The older man shook himself, suddenly, realising his stupidity, pressed down on the x key 3 times, and sent the text before he could erase and re-type them anymore.

The reply was instantaneous.

_Three kisses? How presumptuous of you, Mr Anderson._ _K xx_

His laughter drowned out any indecision of what to say to Kurt; had he forgotten how easy the young soprano was to talk to? They were _friends;_ they talked for hours and never ran out of conversation. They hugged, they shared things, they were never forced or awkward, they just…fitted.

So why was he so nervous to say the wrong thing? He pushed the thought aside, and tried to think of a suitable comeback, though he knew he could never rival one of Kurt's, as he was the King – rather, Queen – of bitchy remarks.

He was willing to try, regardless, even if it was just to be shot down by Kurt. That was almost the best part.

_Presumptuous__? What the hell was I thinking?_ Kurt flung his phone down on the bed, angry at his own stupidity. After a few seconds of regarding his beloved gadget, he picked it up quickly and stroked the screen gently with his long, pianist fingers. "I'm sorry, baby. Daddy didn't mean it."

_Whoa_, Kurt tried to grab hold of reality and used it to steady himself. He needed to get a grip. His "baby" buzzed suddenly, tugging him from the realms of daydream Kurt found himself slipping into.

_Presumptuous? Never really considered it. Dashing, noble and drop dead gorgeous seem more fitting… B xx_

Kurt didn't even pause to think before his fingers flew across the QWERTY keyboard he was so familiar with.

_You left out modest. K x_

It was a predictable response, but considering Kurt was one of the most unpredictable people in the world, he felt that every once in a while he could afford to act a little more…human.

It's not like Blaine would mind. And what did Kurt care if he did? He was moving on. No more over-analysing or planning responses to make Blaine smile or laugh. He had to stop creating this fantasy, because it would only come crashing down around him.

He couldn't help thinking, as he settled his phone on his dressing table and moved away from it, noticing that his instant replies to texts seemed a little desperate, that it was worth it, just to be with Blaine, even if it was only within the confinements of his mind.

A reply buzzed its way through Kurt's phone.

_You love it. B xxx_

All Kurt could do was sigh in admission.

**Thank you so much for reading - I hope it wasn't a complete waste of time! If you want more, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews that I've recieved on this! I have a huge smile on my face - it makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying this :) **

**Please continue to review, the last set of reviews spurred me to write this chapter double quick so if you want an update quickly then pleeaaaase review! Also, any ideas that you have for the storyline then please let me know, any help would be muchos appreciated!**

**Also, for the sake of artistic license, imagine in the last chapter, Kurt had gone home for one evening. All of the rest of the time, he's boarding at Dalton, not living at home. He went home to see his family for Valentine's Day, because who wouldn't want to spend the most romantic day of the year with Burt Hummel? **

**This chapter is dedicated to Red September91, I hope you feel better soon and enjoy this chapter! :)**

Chapter two

The next day at school was…strained. The thread of conversation that had run between Blaine and Kurt's phones last night had dwindled off slightly, particularly on Kurt's end. His answers had become vague, nonchalant and almost like he was trying to get rid of Blaine.

But Blaine knew that was ridiculous. Why would Kurt be avoiding him? He'd seemed cool about the coffee shop conversation. But then again, he always did. He looked so strong on the outside, but Blaine knew it would only take the slightest nudge to break him apart.

And now Blaine was wondering if he'd done exactly that.

Sat in French class, half dozing in and out of conjugating verbs, Kurt kept re-playing and re-playing the scene over and over in his head. Blaine's scarf, rosy cheeks, deep eyes that were a window to his mind…Kurt only wished he could change what was written there. Erase Jeremiah's name and replace it with his own.

"_I really am clueless…"_

"_Was I supposed to think it was nothing?"_

"_It's like 'When Harry Met Sally.' And I get to be Meg Ryan."_

"_Didn't they get together in the end?"_

"…_Yes."_

He'd been so blind. Blaine had comfortably skirted around _them_, the possibility of them being a couple and instead spoken about everyone else. Because then Blaine wouldn't have to reject him, like he evidently wanted to. He felt like such an _idiot_, and could barely bring himself to even text Blaine anymore.

He was so embarrassed; embarrassed of who he was – not because he was gay, but because he had always had this undying urge to speak his mind. If he could only hide what he was thinking, maybe none of this would have happened.

But he couldn't take it back now.

He just had to accept that he and Blaine were friends. _Friends_. He rolled the word around his mouth, experimentally. It didn't seem too alien, too scary. Friends. He could do friends.

But the question was, did he really want to?

Blaine was being annoyingly attention seeking. He could sense Kurt pulling away from him, and was trying every trick in the book to pull Kurt back to him. He leaned his head on the younger boy's shoulder all through lunch, sat aggravatingly close to him and pouted at every single vague answer he was met with from Kurt.

Kurt couldn't breathe. Blaine didn't even leave him alone afterschool. Fifteen minutes into Kurt's – normally, undisturbed – daily power nap after school, there was a sharp rapping at his door, though no one called out. Kurt rolled over, pressed his face deeper into his pillow, praying that it was either a pranker or an insignificant being.

Unfortunately, it was neither. The tapping continued after a few moments of no movement from Kurt. Eventually, groaning, Kurt dumped himself off of the bed and onto the floor, where he pooled, stretching and making to stand up. He was only in a pair of ratty old pyjamas, and he was pretty sure his hair sucked, even after his hand had raked through it several times, but he pulled the door open regardless, ready to yell the odds at whoever had disturbed him.

But it was Blaine, and words failed him, the way they always did. He was smiling sheepishly, and Kurt blushed vividly as Blaine's dark eyes travelled south, regarding Kurt's attire, his grin widening until it was a mile long on his face.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" Blaine teased, not sounding in the slightest sorry and dodging around Kurt faster than the younger boy's still half-asleep brain could fathom.

"Not that you seem to mind," Kurt sounded offended, and was only half putting it on, "but yes, actually."

"I'm totally glad I walked in on this. I love the pyjamas." His eyes raked up and down Kurt's body again, smiling. "Cute," he commented, after a few minutes of enjoying the tightness of the white t-shirt against Kurt's subtle muscles, and the way his plaid trousers clung to his thighs and butt…He distracted himself quickly, looking directly at Kurt instead.

"I'm glad you approve," Kurt commented, though the words came out harsher than he intend them to. He plopped himself down on the bed, Blaine following suit without waiting for an invitation from Kurt. "Make yourself at home." Kurt told him, bitterly.

"Will do," Blaine replied, seemingly unfazed by Kurt's apparent bad mood. "So, what's up?"

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking _you_ that? Seeing as you're the one who barged into my room, uninvited?" Kurt asked, pointedly.

"We both know I'm not unwelcome, though," Blaine chirped, confidently, and Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, although he couldn't help feeling annoyed. How was he supposed to move on when Blaine was everywhere he looked?

"That point aside, what do you want?"

_You_, was Blaine's subconscious answer, but he repressed it immediately. "I want to know what's wrong. You've been off all day, barely talking and I haven't heard you sing one single note. Something must be wrong. So tell me what it is."

_You_, Kurt wanted to say, but the words remained pointedly unspoken. If he admitted the real problem, it would only bring with it a whole host of questions he definitely did not want to answer. "I'm just…a little lonely." Kurt replied, truthfully.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine sighed, scooting closer to him, making the younger boy's heart leap involuntarily, "you always have me." Blaine's arm swung around Kurt, and he squeezed gently, provoking another leap of Kurt's aching heart.

"You know what I mean, Blaine. You're my _friend_, and that's great but…you know. I miss McKinley. You know." He repeated, quietly.

"How are you lonelier here?" Blaine asked, sounding slightly hurt, though he was trying hard to hide it. "We're a team here. We're the same."

"Well…" Kurt fished around for an answer and found none. "You know."

But, of course, Blaine didn't know. What Kurt was trying to say was that of course he had been _lonely_ at McKinley as well. But the boys there were untouchable; it was safe to like them because he knew it would never lead to anything, and it was killing Kurt having the boy he loved so close but so far from him all the time. And Blaine was very much touchable, but Kurt was trying desperately to resist, and it hurt.

"You want your Jeremiah?" Blaine asked, bluntly.

Hearing Blaine make such pointed, direct reference to _him_ felt like a punch to Kurt's surprisingly firm stomach. It reaffirmed to him the fact that Blaine was most definitely _not_ over Jeremiah. And also that Kurt definitely _needed_ to be over Blaine.

Kurt's reply was lost within him. He wanted to cry, _I already have my Jeremiah. And he's rejecting the same way yours rejected you, but it hurts more because I have to stay friends, because I didn't think I could live without him…without you._ But instead, Kurt just nodded tightly, adding, "Without the rejection, though."

Blaine looked hurt for a split second, before regaining control and laughing. "Fair point."

"But it's probably for the best," Kurt sighed, wistfully, eyes trained on the floor, painfully that Blaine's arm was still round him, and didn't show any signs of moving.

"How do you mean?" Blaine asked, sounding genuinely confused. His arm closed subconsciously tighter on Kurt, as if trying to protect him.

"Relationships end in break ups. There's fighting, lying, crying, cheating, rejection…" he shuddered, hoping that his lies were fooling Blaine as well as he was fooling himself, "I could do without it right now."

"I hope that's not all you think relationships are," Blaine said, quietly.

"Well, thinking about all my experience…" Kurt reminded him, sceptically, sighing.

"Exactly! I promise you, you'll find your special someone really soon. I promise." Blaine told Kurt, truthfully, staring deep into his penetratingly blue eyes as he spoke. Kurt looked back, plush lips stretching into a smile at the older boy's comforting words. Blaine had to stop himself leaning forward and…

Kurt stood up abruptly, almost pushing Blaine off the bed with him. The younger boy ran a hand through his hair agitatedly, something he only did when he was really frustrated; he generally cared about his hair too much for it to become common practise. But this time he just couldn't stop himself.

"Er," Kurt stuttered, knowing full well what would have happened if he'd have stayed sitting on the bed with Blaine. He would _not_ be a rebound. "I have homework. You should – you should go."

Blaine nodded quickly, confused deeply by what had just happened. He needed to think, breathe. He stood up, and made towards the door, but before it shut behind him he turned to Kurt and repeated his earlier words.

"You'll find someone soon." He promised, and with that, he left.

"That's the problem," Kurt murmured, falling onto his bed in a heap of helpless despair. "I already have…"

**Thank you for reading you beauties! Please review; it makes Kurt realise a little bit more with every review that he shouldn't give up on Blaine, and helps Blaine realise that he should get on with it and snog Kurt! So, if you want that, please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I just want to thank you guys for sticking with this! It means the world to me, and I was scared support would die down until the only person I'd be writing for was myself, but knowing that other people are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing this means a hell of a lot, so thank you!**

**Please keep the support up and keep reviewing, it makes me so happy to read your guys feedback and thoughts! (: I was surprised by how many people liked the role reversal with Blaine fighting for Kurt's attention in the last chapter, so I'll try and fit some more of that in ASAP! anything else that you guys liked or disliked, please let me know :) this is your story, guys, feel free to make suggestions and give me tips! :)**

**This story is practically being co-written by Red September91, so I would like to thank her for her support and guidance - I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Thanks so much you beautiful readers - muchos love for all of you :) 3**

Chapter three

Kurt had almost forgotten. _Almost_. He was going home that weekend. And being the stupid, idiotic _fool_ he was, he'd invited Blaine a few weeks back, in the vain hope that it would bring them closer together.

How much closer could they get?

It appeared that Blaine had not forgotten about the offer either. He bounded up to Kurt on Thursday, smiling avidly. "Kurt!" He chirped, eyes brightening when they fixed on him, and the younger boy had to repress a smile at the way Blaine's voice had brightened, his smile was wider, he stood up straighter; he looked more _alive_. Kurt was perfectly aware that it was probably all a figment of his over-active imagination, but he was happy to believe it for now.

"Hello," Kurt replied, fixing Blaine with a suspicious stare. "What happened to you? You look like you just got crowned Prom Queen."

Blaine swatted at his friend, fondly, trying to hide his smirk. "Pah, Prom King to you!"

"You wish," Kurt ducked his head, missing the gentle slap by miles, smiling properly now. He loved this; he loved how easy and unforced their relationship was. It just…happened. "So, what's put you on top of the world this morning then?"

"Nothing in particular, though you have brightened the morning considerably." Kurt hid his blush with a sweep of his hand to comb through his hair, masking his face from Blaine. "Listen," the older boy continued, "I gotta run, I'm gunna be late for English." Blaine told him, glancing at the boys milling around them.

"Sure," Kurt murmured, hating the part of him that was missing Blaine already. "Cool. See you at lunch." The younger boy felt him retreat back inside his shell, the empty, lonely shell that felt so cold when Blaine wasn't there to coax him out of it.

"Yes you will. See you, Kurt," the soprano couldn't help but notice how his voice softened on his name, which, he imagined, was yet another fantasy. Blaine smiled, lazily, and put an affectionate hand on Kurt's shoulder, pulling him into a hug.

Kurt relaxed against Blaine, feeling safe and comforted and at _home_. He breathed in the older boy's gorgeous, indescribable smell that Kurt adored and held Blaine tightly against him, pushing any thoughts of 'moving on' from his mind. Eventually, his arms loosened and he let his friend go, watching affectionately as he started down the hallway, and smiling broadly when Blaine turned to smile at him over his shoulder. Suddenly, it looked as if another thought had hit him and he called out, "Kurt, we still on for the weekend?"

"Sure!" Kurt called, hating the way his voice wavered slightly. He retreated down the hall to his next class, wondering what the hell he was doing. How was he going to be able to have Blaine stay in his house without jumping his bones? So much for moving on…

Kurt had French, and with French bought Jeff Buckley – a guy who Kurt, surprisingly, got on well with after sitting next to him in class, despite Blaine's blatant dislike for the boy. He'd been rejected for a solo six times, and Kurt had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't a coincidence that Blaine had a lot of power over the Warbler Council and Jeff had been rejected so often.

Jeff actually had a good voice, so it must be Blaine's grudge against him that was holding him back. Apparently he wasn't a good guy to get involved with, but on second thoughts, Kurt realised that Blaine wasn't really a good guy to get involved with – unless you enjoyed having your heart smooshed into the sidewalk like a piece of discarded gum.

Kurt decided to make conversation with Jeff that lesson – the guy had never been anything but friendly to him and Kurt was coming to realise that he needed to stop living under Blaine's thumb. He was allowed to have his own opinion, his own friends. He didn't _need_ Blaine.

Didn't he?

_No_.

French went well – Kurt and Jeff had swapped numbers and were on the verge of creating a true friendship. Naturally, Blaine wouldn't be pleased, but why should that worry Kurt? Blaine wasn't God; he didn't have to call the shots on everything. Kurt didn't have to appease him to please the older boy. Why should he have to, when he received nothing for his efforts?

Jeff was actually a genuinely nice guy, Kurt had decided, and he was also gay. Things were looking up...

"Who're you texting?" Blaine asked, not meaning to pry but his natural curiosity made him ask. They were driving to the Hudson-Hummel household, or rather Blaine was driving Kurt's car there, seeing as Kurt was practically glued to his phone, making idle conversation occasionally but apart from that, the only sound that filled the car was the _tap-tap-tap_ of Kurt's fingers against his QWERTY keyboard. Kurt hadn't even requested the radio or plugged his iPod in, showing how distracted he really was.

"None of your business," Kurt replied, sticking his tongue out at Blaine playfully.

"Aw, come on," Blaine pleaded. "Is it someone cute?"

Kurt pondered this. "_You_ wouldn't think so."

"And you do?" Blaine asked, suddenly sounding a lot more alert, sitting up a little straighter in the driver's seat of Kurt's "baby" and throwing the younger boy a curious look.

"Possibly. I haven't quite decided yet." Kurt answered, truthfully. His phone buzzed again, pulling him from the conversation with Blaine as he was drawn into texting Jeff.

"You seem pretty interested." Blaine commented, after a few minutes of silence, trying to sound nonchalant and failing. He knew he was blushing, and there was a knot in his stomach that was totally new to him…it couldn't be…no. He was not jealous. Kurt was allowed friends, for Gods' sake! Even if they were 'cute' friends.

"Meh," came Kurt's effortless answer, "I don't know."

"Come on, who is it?" Blaine pleaded with him, knowing Kurt wouldn't be able to resist. He felt mean prying so deeply, but he truly was desperate to know who it was.

"You'll kill me," Kurt responded, eyes gleaming. He was enjoying this more than he'd ever admit. "And that would mean you crashing my baby. I couldn't let that happen to her."

Blaine shook his head, digesting what Kurt had just said and laughing quietly. "I promise to remain calm."

"Promise?" Kurt repeated, gleefully. "Pinkie swear?"

"Pinkie swear," Blaine replied, sighing melodramatically at how seriously Kurt was taking this. _He_ must be pretty serious about this guy, whoever it was.

"Jeff." Kurt told him, shortly, looking directly at the older boy.

Blaine remained completely still, eyes on the road, but the younger boy didn't miss how his fingers dug into the steering wheel with more force than was necessary, turning his knuckles white with concentration of anger.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, tentatively.

The older boy glanced at him quickly, "what?"

"I kind of like my steering wheel. Please don't kill it." Kurt only half-joked, eyeing his steering wheel with concern. He'd half expected Blaine to snap it in two.

Blaine laughed, and his fingers relaxed their hold. "Sorry. But, er, Jeff – well, uh…whoa. Okay then."

"You're calm, I'm impressed," Kurt noted, smiling to himself.

"I said I would be." Blaine reminded him, through gritted teeth. "So how long have you and Jeff…?"

"We're not _together_, Blaine." Kurt told him, and didn't miss the older boy's silent sigh of relief. "He's just…nice. And cute. And gay. And seems to like me, surprisingly."

"Why is that surprising?" Blaine asked before he thought to stop himself. _Damn it. _He changed the subject quickly, glad that Kurt seemed to have ignored the question. "So why aren't you two together then?" Blaine asked, pointedly. He prayed he'd get the right answer from Kurt – _because I want to be with you_.

He didn't.

"We haven't gotten around to it yet." Kurt replied, nonchalantly.

"And you plan to?" Blaine asked, coughing on the words as he spat them out. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"I don't see why not," Kurt said, returning to his phone, ending the conversation.

As if it was that simple. Blaine wanted to cry.

Kurt's room was definitely the highlight of the Hudson-Hummel household. It was so _Kurt_, however predictable that sounded, but it was so lovely for Blaine to just stand and be surrounded by the wonder that was his friend.

Every part of him was there, whether it was the scattered photos, the posters, the clothes, the music stacked high up the walls, the art, the books, the décor. It was all him, every little bit. Blaine had never felt so comfortable anywhere else, except maybe in Kurt's arms. He _needed_ to stop thinking like that, though. Kurt would rather be in Jeff's arms, regardless.

Blaine had already met all of the Hudson-Hummel's, and found Carole adorable, Finn hilarious and Burt freaking terrifying, although Kurt had assured him otherwise many a time.

Finn was by far his favourite, his dopey, good-willed nature was both adorable and pitiful at the same time, and he cracked Blaine up every time he tried (in vain) to outsmart Kurt.

He'd grown reasonably close to Finn, and what with that on top of his exceptionally close relationship with Kurt, he almost felt like part of the family.

Oh yeah, he thought, watching Kurt with guarded eyes. He could totally get used to being a Hummel.

**With every review, Kurt and Blaine get a little closer to finding each other, so if you want them to finally get together, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thaaank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOUUUU! :) I genuinely love all of you guys so much! I know some of you are getting a little impatient waiting around for them to get together, but trust me, it'll happen, and when it does, I promise it'll be worth the wait! :)**

**And to the anonymous reviewer who gave me a few writing tips, thank you for your contribution, but seeing as I can't reply on , I'll reply here: I think just using Kurt/Blaine sounds lame and repetitive and that just doesn't work for me, sorry! And thats a fair point about the lower case after speech, so thank you for that. Also, I'm trying to make the emotions as real and not-sappy as possible, but if I made them identical to the ones they expressed on the show, there would be no point in writing this, because it'd be identical, no? But I'm not saying your comment has gone unnoticed - thank you for giving me tips, they're always useful and you made some good points :)**

**Pleeaaaase please pleaase keep reviewing, they help me write faster! I'm trying to keep updates steady, and if you want that to continue, please review! :) I love to hear your thoughts! Also, I apologise for Jeff! I promise he'll disappear soon and it'll be pure, gooey Klainey-ness! But if you want that, please review! It makes my day :)**

**Please enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter four

Kurt felt huge arms weave themselves around him, pick him up and pull him into a corner. He made to scream, but Finn whispered urgently, "Ssssh!"

He placed Kurt down on the floor, looking at his younger brother nervously, shifting his weight between his feet the way he did when he was nervous. "Finn, what the hell do you think you're doing? It's 3am. All I wanted was a glass of water. Not to be abducted by you." Kurt told him, snippily.

"Sorry, bro…I'm just…I need to know what's going on." Finn confessed, looking at Kurt with wide, bambi eyes.

"With what?" Kurt asked, sounding forlorn, pushing his bangs back with one elegant finger, on which the pale skin stood out eerily against the dark lighting in the hallway.

"You and Blaine!" Finn blurted out, surprising Kurt. Of all the questions the younger boy had been expecting, that had definitely not been one of them.

Kurt raised a single, sceptical eyebrow. "How do you mean?" He asked, genuinely confused by Finn's question.

"Well, you're normally…well, to be honest, you're normally practically on top of him all the time; always singing and laughing around him, almost like you're trying to impress him." Kurt bristled, instantly embarrassed. Was it really that obvious? Where had his dignity gone? He barely noticed that Finn was still talking, "…But now you're like…different. You're quiet and colder with him, and I think he's noticed as much as I have." Finn told his brother, lowering his voice considerably when he heard a creak erupting from one of the bedrooms further down the hall, but shook off his concerns when he realised that it was probably just the product of someone rolling over in bed.

Finn continued, "So, what's up? I thought you liked him?"

Kurt was slightly surprised by this sudden interest in his love life, but touched by Finn's concern for his feelings. "I…I do."

"So what's up then? 'Cos you're certainly not acting like it!" Finn pressed the matter, unwilling to let it go.

Kurt took a deep breath, trying not to cry, "…I'm tired of making a fool of myself, Finn. I've worn my heart on my sleeve the whole time I've known Blaine, and he's hardly offered me his in return. He'd clearly not interested, and that's okay. I understand. But you can't expect me to wait on the side-lines, just in case he wakes up one morning and decides he's in love with me. I can't wait. I just can't…" Kurt paused, swallowing the sob in his throat and continuing, "He…he's amazing. And I'm…me. So it would be unreasonable to be surprised or hurt. So I'm not being either. I'm moving on. Or, at least, I'm trying." Kurt finished, sniffing slightly but trying hard to pull himself together.

"Oh, Kurt. Oh, God. You're so blind! You're one of the smartest people I know, and yet you're acting so stupid! He's crazy about you, Kurt. Do you see the way he looks at you? Talks to you? Talks _about_ you? He's head over heels. And I know he might not be showing it, but…it takes guts to admit that kind of things, especially when it's as deep as he obviously feels about you." Finn told him, eyes wide and pleading.

"Why the sudden concern?" Kurt asked, trying to ignore the leap his heart gave at Finn's words, but he couldn't believe them to be true…he couldn't let himself get his hopes up. It would only set him up for a much longer, more painful fall.

"Because you care about him so much, Kurt. I can see it, no matter how much you try and pretend you've moved on, that you're okay. I know you're not. Blaine knows it too," Finn told Kurt, urgently, putting an insistent hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I can't wait for him any longer," Kurt admitted, voice cracking and betraying his true feelings beneath his hard exterior. "I'm sorry, Finn, it hurts too much."

"Cut and run then," Finn said, coldly, hoping that his hard words would make Kurt to come to his senses, "that's what you did at McKinley."

The younger boy didn't even sound angry at Finn's bluntness, though his eyes were brimming with unshed tears. Tears that looked so painful that they should have belonged to someone twice Kurt's age. "I…I can't."

"Why not?" Finn demanded, desperate to know what was hurting his little brother so.

"I couldn't bear to be without him. Staying friends hurts, sure, but not as much as it would if I lost him altogether." Kurt admitted, letting the tears fall for the first time. He looked so broken. "Well, if you'll excuse me…" he started, and with that, he turned away from his brother and started down the landing.

Finn stared after him in shock, and fought the urge to run after him and shake some sense into him. But he knew that for Kurt, words would speak louder. "So you're just gunna act like none of this is happening? How long are you gunna ignore it, Kurt? You're just gunna pretend?"

Kurt spun around, eyes blazing with pain and anger, so much so that Finn took an involuntary step back. "What else can I do?" He hissed, trying desperately to pull himself together, despite the overwhelming urge to break apart. He stormed into his room, before the situation got any more out of hand.

He closed the door behind him, careful not to wake Blaine in the spare bed next to his. Kurt gazed at his sleeping face – _why did he have to be so goddamn beautiful? _– and tried to resist the urge to lean down and kiss him. Come on, Kurt, he told himself. Dignity. Remember that word?

Kurt slipped into bed silently, grabbing his phone from the bedside table. He flipped it open and re-read the text he'd received earlier that evening from Jeff but had yet to reply to.

_Fancy hanging out sometime? Not just French classes ;) J xxxx_

Kurt's fingers flew across his keyboard as his response appeared on the screen in front of him automatically.

_I'd love to. K xx_

Finn and Blaine were slumped on the sofa in front of the telly, a football game flashing across the screen in a flurry of jerseys, mud and cheers. Kurt and his dad were down at the garage; they'd been called out briefly at lunchtime and had yet to return. Blaine was finding it increasingly more difficult as the minutes ticked past to ignore the part of him that was missing the younger boy already.

Finn and Blaine had initially bonded over a mutual love of football – which had obviously come as a bit of a shock for Finn, seeing as Blaine was gay, but Finn had tried to shake the stereotype of gay people Kurt had created in his head. He had to remember not all homosexuals were Kurt.

Blaine had also grown closer to Finn after realising that he cared as much about Kurt as he did. They often talked about the boy for hours, or about nationals or sport of Finn's many infamous girlfriends.

"Dude," Finn said, suddenly, tugging Blaine from the midst of his thought process, "I need to talk to you. It's Kurt. I'm worried." The boy said, honestly, looking at Blaine with concern.

"Why?" Blaine asked, suddenly scared himself – what could possibly be wrong with Kurt? "What's wrong?"

"First of all, I need to know something." Finn told him, and Blaine nodded, silently inviting him to answer the question. "What do you feel for Kurt? And don't you dare bullshit me, Blaine, 'cos I'll know if you're lying. I just need to hear it from you. So I can be sure."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?"

Finn considered this. "I'll hear you out first."

"Kurt's…spectacular. Kurt has shown me things, made me feel things I thought I never would. He's incredibly special to me, I couldn't bear the thought of ever losing him. I…I just don't know if I'm in love with him. I want him, I really like him, but I think he needs more than that."

"And you don't think he needs more than being 'just friends'?" Finn jumped in, accusingly.

Blaine held up his hands in mock surrender. "I haven't finished! Do you understand how much it would hurt me, losing Kurt? I can't even…" He shuddered and continued after a few moments of silence, save for the cheers and grunts on the telly in front of the pair. "I like him. A lot. I told myself I wouldn't, but he made it so difficult not to…I just – I just don't know if I'm ready, you know? I don't think I'm ready to put that much on the line. I've only ever offered my heart to someone once, and as Kurt might have told you, it didn't go down well." Blaine shook his head despairingly at the memory, the humiliation, and he wondered briefly if that was how Kurt had felt when he'd told Blaine how he felt about him.

"Oh, that Jeremiah kid? Yeah, Kurt didn't tell me much." Finn admitted and chuckled slightly, confusing Blaine.

"What did he tell you?" The other boy asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"That he was ugly." Finn told him, truthfully. Blaine couldn't hold back his laughter and it filled the room, easing some of the tension in the atmosphere that had fallen between the two teens. "And…" Finn continued, but then paused, biting his lip childishly. "No, I shouldn't say."

"No, Finn, go on," Blaine urged him, desperate to know what else Kurt had said about Jeremiah. He'd never really given Blaine an honest opinion on him.

"…that he didn't," Finn gulped, looking guilty, but then continued, "- didn't appreciate you. Apparently you serenading him like that was one of the most romantic things Kurt had ever seen, and Jeremiah was just embarrassed. Kurt said that broke his heart. Not as much, though, as when you rejected him." Finn recounted truthfully, and after seeing the stricken look on Blaine's face, knew instantly that he'd said too much.

Blaine dropped his head into his hands; he was so ashamed of himself. He'd rejected Kurt to protect him, not hurt him further. "Oh God," Blaine sighed. "My head was so messed up that day."

"So you regret it?" Finn asked, eagerly.

"Er," Blaine didn't know quite how to answer that, "I regret not getting my head straight and figuring out the way I feel about Kurt before he told me how he felt. I still don't know how I feel about him, so I don't know whether I should regret it." Blaine told him honestly, pulling his head from his hands and looking up at Finn in despair. "Help?" Blaine asked him, only half joking.

"I think it's too late, man…" Finn admitted, and clapped a hand to his mouth in shock at what he'd said; he seemed to unintentionally be betraying all of Kurt's secrets. "I mean, I don't know…"

"Oh sweet Jesus Finn, what do you mean 'it's too late'?" Blaine asked, heart pounding. Why was it too late? What had Kurt done?

"He…er," Finn started, even though he knew he shouldn't, he felt that Blaine had a right to know, "he told me last night that he's trying at any cost to move on. That you never liked him and never would, apparently you made that obvious. And he couldn't bear not being friends, so he's staying close to you and hurting himself more, because he couldn't live without you. He's convinced you feel sorry for him, he didn't even have to say so, I could see it in his eyes. And if _I_ picked up on it then it must have been obvious," Finn said, laughing, and Blaine smiled weakly, though Finn's words were hurting him more than he'd ever admit to anyone. "He's so scared of you rejecting him again, Blaine, and he thinks that's what you're waiting round to do. He's hurting to much…I can't bear it." Finn looked up at Blaine from his lap for the first time since he'd started his speech, and saw that Blaine's eyes were fresh with tears.

"And –" Finn hadn't finished, and Blaine was convinced it couldn't get much worse. He was wrong. "And he told me this morning that he's got a date with Jeff Buckley."

**If you're still reading, thank you so much! I love you! Please review, it only takes a second! :) 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, man. This chapter…yikes. Me and my boyfriend nearly split up yesterday, and all the hurt and confusion and upset I'm feeling was poured into this chapter, and I hope it was worth it. This is longer than most of my previous chapters, but so much happens and I'd have felt so mean I'd prolonged this for much longer!**

**I really hope you like it…but the rating goes up for this – the end is **_**dark**_**. But I'd appreciate the reads and reviews none the less – this hurt to write, but I really threw everything I had into this chapter. So, please review, because I genuinely think that this is the best chapter so far, however dark and scary it may be, I promise the next chapter will be full of Klaine-y cuteness! ****(MY DICTIONARY ON WORD JUST DIDN'T RECOGNISE KLAINE! This is appalling behaviour from Bill Gates.)**

**BTW – I love Adele. Seriously. So any offence caused by what is said about her later in the chapter is complete fiction. She's a stunning woman. You heard it here first.**

**Please read, and reviews make me smile through the hurt of the nearly-break up yesterday, we've all been there, we all know it hurts! But it was so good for my writing, no jokes! The tears were worth it for this chapter!**

**Also, there was an overwhelming response from the chapter I posted yesterday – thank you so soo soooo much to everyone who reviewed, favourite-d, alerted, it means the world to me! Thank you so much! And I promise, for those people who are getting impatient, Klaine is coming in the next chapter! So if you want that chapter fast, please review! :)**

**Thank you for reading! I love you all! Oh, and I still don't own anything...sigh...**

Chapter five

_Jeff, what the hell are you playing at? Blaine._

Blaine didn't even think about what he was doing. He was _so _angry, it was eating him from the inside out. He found himself unable to contain his rage, so he'd taken it out on his phone's keyboard, and sent the text before he could even think the action through.

Jeff's reply was instant, smug and by the time Blaine had read it though, his fingers were itching with the persistent urge to throw his phone at the wall.

_I'm guessing this is about Kurt. Don't blame me for your failure, Blaine; you had your chance, you blew it. He's mine now. Deal with it. Jeff._

Blaine's anger disbanded almost immediately, and was replaced with sorrow. He knew Jeff was right, though it almost physically hurt him to admit it. How could he have been so stupid? He'd let Kurt go. However, one thing was of perfect clarity in his mind; he was not giving Kurt up without a fight.

Kurt's voice swam through the room, soaring and swooping and carrying all his emotions on every single word that poured from his heart. Blaine was in the shower, and whilst the thought set Kurt's heart racing, he was repressing it and taking the opportunity to sing unwatched. He was pouring his emotions out in song; he'd felt so cooped up these past few days and was looking for any kind of release.

And this was the first song that came into the confused cavern of his mind. Which said a lot more than he'd ever admit.

"Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am home again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am whole again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am young again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am fun again."<p>

Kurt was so caught up in conveying his emotions in the one way he knew how, he didn't notice the creak of floor boards underneath bare feet that just happened to belong to Blaine, who's shower had finished long ago, and on hearing Kurt's incredible voice singing one of his favourite songs, he hadn't been able to resist a peak around the bathroom door. And he hadn't been disappointed.

"However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you."<p>

Blaine's heart was swept up with Kurt's; he was living the performance, breathing in every emotion the younger boy offered up and swallowing it whole. It was genuinely the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard – if he'd thought Adele's original was stunning, it was like listening to a strangled cat compared to this. She lacked his raw emotion, the glint of the tear that threatened his eyes without falling, his passion and obvious connection to the song. He fitted with it completely. It was his.

But Blaine also wasn't too caught up in the beauty of Kurt's performance not to recognise the lyrics of the song and connect the dots back to him. He knew why Kurt was singing it and who for, but the glimmer of hope that shone through him refused to drown out his guilt over Kurt's obvious pain. It would have been so easy to run into the room, throw his arms around Kurt and never let go.

But now it felt like it was Kurt who was trying to let go. And Blaine couldn't stop him.

"Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am free again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am clean again<p>

However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you."<p>

Kurt erupted into tears, and Blaine could only watch, knowing that any comfort he offered would be batted away disdainfully. And Blaine had a sickening feeling that Kurt needed this, needed to bled dry of all his emotions, he needed to disconnect himself from the hurt he was feeling. The only problem was, did that mean he was going to disconnect himself from Blaine as well?

Blaine and Kurt returned to Dalton far too quickly, Kurt gushing the whole way home with the details of his and Jeff's date on Monday evening. Blaine had pointed out, without thinking, that it wasn't technically a 'date'; Jeff was coming to Kurt's dorm to hang out. It was hardly dashing. Not the way Kurt _should_ be treated. Not half the way he deserved to be treated. He deserved everything.

Blaine had a pretty set idea in his mind of why Jeff wanted to "hang out" in Kurt's dorm. Rumour spread fast in Dalton, and it was no longer a secret of Jeff's wicked ways with every guy he set his lustful eyes on. Blaine knew that if he voiced this fear, he would be shot down by Kurt instantly, who would – correctly – think Blaine was simply jealous and trying to pull the two apart. He _was_ jealous, that much was true, but his genuine concern for Kurt's safety would override that any day. He just wanted him to be safe, protected, _his_. Forever.

All Monday, Blaine was distracted. He had a subconscious itch in the back of his mind that screamed to him that something was wrong, dreadfully wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, the thought was pure instinct but Blaine found it aggravatingly impossible to ignore. It was like a bad omen, it clung to the air around him, tugging on his nerves and heart strings.

Blaine could easily have chalked it down to jealousy and moved on. But he couldn't, he just couldn't. Maybe part of it was jealousy, but there was more to it…more of a concern. He was scared, he realised. Scared of what Jeff was going to do to Kurt. If he hurt him…Blaine shuddered, discarding the thought quickly before it gripped him too tightly and he would have to find a wall, tape a picture of Jeff's face to it, and punch it.

Blaine toyed with the idea of telling Kurt, but soon realised it would sound like an outburst of jealousy, neglect and resentment. It would do more harm than good; if Kurt thought that Blaine was jealous of Jeff, the younger boy would probably throw himself at Jeff, just to stick the point to Blaine.

_Oh, God,_ Blaine sighed. He loved Kurt so much. And through his misery and despair, he smiled. It was the only thing he was sure of anymore, and he'd never been surer of anything before.

Kurt was feeling seriously deflated. Blaine was being a complete bitch, and not even in a smoulderingly jealous way. Not that Kurt's date with Jeff was only to make Blaine jealous, though it would be a nice side effect of the blossoming relationship forming between himself and Jeff.

Oh well, he thought. Jeff would just have to make up for it tonight…

Kurt preened in the mirror, methodically. He knew he looked acceptable – but double – okay, triple – checking never hurt anyone, right? Jeff was due over any second and Kurt needed to do something to distract himself from the fear pooling in his belly. A _date_. An actual date. _He_, Kurt Hummel, was going on a date.

And the only thing that struck him as weird about the situation was that it wasn't with Blaine, the only person he ever truly envisaged himself ever dating.

The only person he ever truly _wanted_ to date.

But Blaine had made it obvious – if not in the continued rejection then in his response to Kurt's date – that he was completely uninterested. But the reaction, Kurt realised, he had almost prepared himself for. What he was not expecting was the mind-numbing, gut-wrenching pain that struck him over and over with every second thought spared to Blaine and Jeff and the whole situation. It was all such a mess. How had he ever thought he could deal with this?

He couldn't deal with this.

And he most _certainly_ couldn't date Jeff as a way of dealing with this. How could he have ever thought Jeff could 'make up' for the hurt Blaine had imposed upon the younger boy? Kurt felt sick with guilt and disgust. He wanted to run, scream, hide, _anything_, anything that would relieve him of this situation.

But the sickening reality of it all crashed around him, and he knew he couldn't run. It would chase him, as these things always did. He couldn't hide; there was nowhere to hide. How do you hide from yourself, and your own wrong doing?

The door pounded with a firm knock, unmistakably Jeff. "Kurt?" He called out, confirming Kurt's fears. He couldn't do this right now.

Kurt stumbled towards the door, pulling it open a crack, and poked his head out cautiously. "Jeff?" He asked, pleasantly, as if he hadn't already guessed. The boy didn't look fooled, but smiled warmly.

"Hi. Can I come in?" Jeff asked, politely.

"Actually, Jeff, now's not a good time. I know we arranged it and stuff," Kurt added hastily, on seeing the other boy's face fall, "but I don't feel good." _I need to see Blaine. I need to fix this_.

"I can help you out, nurse you?" Jeff offered, arching an eyebrow seductively.

Kurt's heart dropped into his stomach with a _thud_. He felt the blood flooding into his cheeks, instantly blushing, but it wasn't in a good way. It was in an _oh-my-God-I-need-to-get-out-of-here _way. "I'm sorry, Jeff, but I just…"

But Kurt didn't get to finish. Jeff had placed his large hand on the door, and pushed it open himself, throwing Kurt off the door and backwards into the room, into which Jeff followed him, although it was definitely without invitation. "Jeff!" Kurt exclaimed. "What was that, I told you…" he started, but was cut off by the other boy.

"I know what you said," Jeff told him, voice low and husky. He was clearly trying to sound sexy, but it just sounded intimidating, and rung distorting alarm bells in Kurt's head. "But we both know playing hard to get just makes me want you more. And I do want you, Kurt," he said, looking at him deeply, eyes flickering with lust and…was that anger?

"But Jeff, I'm not playing hard to get!" Kurt exclaimed, insistently. "I'm gunna have to cancel tonight, I'm sorry. I'm just not up for it." He said, in what hoped was a vaguely convincing voice.

"But I am," Jeff said, stepping further into the room and closer to Kurt, who was backed against the side of the bed. He was so close now that his breath tickled the pale skin of Kurt's exposed neck, but not in a nice way. It succeeded only in striking fear into the soprano, not lust.

"But I'm not!" Kurt insisted, trying to push the taller boy away, but his hands were quickly wrapped in Jeff's, who was squeezing a little too tight for comfort.

"Kurt, seriously. I'm done playing." Jeff said, sounding deadly serious. Kurt's blood ran cold. "I want you," he repeated, "now." Their eyes connected, and Kurt's worst fears were brought to light. Jeff's eyes were ablaze with anger and a disgustingly raw determination.

Kurt's breath came out in terrified pants as the fear slid down his spine and pooled in his stomach, he tried to pull away but felt himself enveloped in Jeff, unable to escape. He'd never felt so scared before in his life. But he'd brought this upon himself; how could he be scared? _No, this wasn't his fault,_ he argued against his subconscious. Jeff was clearly sick, delusional. He just had to get out, get to Blaine…

Jeff wasn't perturbed by Kurt's struggles, it seemed to only make him keener, ducking his head to press their lips together but Kurt refused, turning his head away and trying desperately to wriggle free. He tried to scream but his voice gave way, letting him down for the first time in his life. He was frozen, his voice gone, unable to leave, unable to escape…

After a few moments of struggling, Jeff grew tired of Kurt's rejection, and wrenched his grasp away from Kurt's hands and grabbed his face instead, holding it still, centimetres away from his. Kurt's eyes were wide with fear and glistening with threatening tears that he was determined to hold back. Jeff's breath poured onto Kurt, stale and disgusting, washing over his face, and there was no way of stopping it.

Fear gripped him tighter than it ever had before. He couldn't breathe.

Jeff looked deep into his eyes, and forced his mouth onto Kurt's, tongue pressing into Kurt's lips in a way that gave away his blatant intention of carrying on, going further…_forcing_ Kurt to go further.

Kurt felt himself being pushed backwards, back onto the bed until he was pressed into the mattress by Jeff's bulk, unable to move. And Jeff's hands were wondering, roaming across parts of Kurt that made him squirm and jolt in disgust and beg to be free, tears pouring down his face, his voice a croaky whisper against Jeff's advances. It made no difference.

He was trapped.

He felt his shirt rip, but couldn't move, pinned down by Jeff's bulk. It seemed ironic to Kurt in that moment that the other boy's muscles was one of the first things that attracted Kurt to him. And now they were being used against him in ways he couldn't describe. Soon Jeff's shirt was off, he dumped it on the floor hastily, and then he was unbuttoning Kurt's unnaturally tight jeans, and Kurt shook so hard that it became impossible.

"Hold _still_," Jeff growled, sounding twice his age and twice as scary as Kurt could have ever imagined him being. What terrified Kurt most was that he'd invited this boy into his life. If only he'd have known… Kurt froze at the words as they hit him, and could only whimper and cry as the fly was undone, and the trousers were being pulled down by Jeff's rough hands, so quick that it was sure to leave bruises as the material caught his skin and the fly ripped a cut down his inner thigh but Kurt just sobbed harder, looking pathetic but he couldn't care. He could only care about freeing himself.

Jeff was tearing at his own trousers, desperate to discard them too but still shifting his weight onto Kurt so that he was powerless to move against him. The younger boy noticed bruises lacing up his arms and across his chest from where he was being pinned down, and he whimpered involuntarily, causing Jeff to sneer. Kurt didn't even want to think about the damage done to his legs, crotch…and the internal scars that would take so much longer to heal.

And that was when instinct hit Kurt, along with the sickening realisation that this was _real_, not a nightmare; it was happening and he had to get out. So he did the only thing he could focus his mind on. He tore his hands free of Jeff's, now more focussed on removing his jeans, clenched his fists and rammed them hard into Jeff's manhood.

Jeff howled, rolling off of Kurt instantly, clutching himself and gasping in pain. But Kurt barely noticed; he was tearing across of the room, pulling his ripped tatters of clothes closer to him with hands sore from the fight as he wrenched the door open and flew down the hallway so fast that his feet barely touched the carpeted floor. He was going to the only place he could think of; to the only person he knew could make this better.

He opened his mouth, and felt his voice flood back. He screamed one word, praying it would be enough.

"_BLAINE!_"

**Dun-dun-dun! Bit of a cliff hanger, I know I'm mean leaving it there, but if you want more, fast, please review people! It makes a small girl in a big world very happy, and also makes her fingers move very quickly! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sigh. This **_**hurt**_** to write and I hate this chapter so much. A lot happens that I didn't want but I had to have it to set up the next chapter – I thought Kurt and Blaine needed to fall apart to know how much they need to be together. But I promise they will come together **_**finally**_** in the next chapter! If you guys want that chapter up tomorrow, please please please review!**

**It amazes me that you guys are still taking time out of your busy lives to compliment me and read this – it genuinely means the world to me! Reviews spur me on to write the next chapter and every single one puts a smile on my face – thank you so much!  
><strong>

**And please, even if you're getting sick of the build up to Kurt and Blaine, please stick with this, I promise it'll be worth it when they finally come together in the next chapter! I love you all! Thank you so much for sticking with this!**

Chapter six

Blaine heard the scream a mile off, and everything that it screamed for. He _knew_, he didn't know how, but in that moment, he just _knew_. Knew it was Kurt, knew it was Jeff, knew there was something horribly, horribly wrong.

He leapt from his bed, homework flying everywhere in his wake. Kurt had reached his door and was hammering on it, insistently, his sobs audible still over the knocking, and Blaine felt his heart split in two.

The banging subsided as Blaine wrenched the door open, revealing Kurt, torn, broken and sobbing. He launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck and his legs around his waist. Kurt cried out in pain at this sudden movement but didn't let go. Blaine had to take a step back, steading himself as Kurt clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder wretchedly.

Blaine shut the door, quickly, and carried Kurt over to the bed, where he placed the younger boy down, gently disentangling his legs from around his own waist and removing his arms, but keeping hold of Kurt's hands, although it came as a shock to him when Kurt winced at this touch through his tears.

"Kurt, honey, are you hurt?" _Honey_? Blaine's subconscious questioned him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he cared about was Kurt.

Kurt just nodded, tears still spilling down his pale cheeks, his eyes red raw and Blaine knew that there was more to this than a fight with Jeff. He knew it was something much more. He gently eased away from Kurt, and stood so that he could look at the younger boy properly. His eyes grew wider with every second look.

Even though Kurt was just sprawled across the bed, clutching himself, Blaine could see there were bruises and marks everywhere. They etched their way across the pale skin of Kurt's arms, along his chest and down his stomach. Where Kurt's trousers were torn at the top and coming undone, Blaine could see a long cut running down Kurt's thigh and the bruises surrounding it, already starting to blossom, although the damage must have been done less than half an hour ago.

"Oh my God," Blaine breathed, speechless. "Kurt…did he…did he rape you?" Blaine stumbled over the words, scared of the answer but needing to know it nonetheless. He couldn't hold back his involuntary sigh of relief when Kurt shook his head slowly, still in shock. But Blaine was not comforted for long; he knew he wasn't far off. Something terrible had happened to Kurt, _his_ Kurt. The Kurt he should have been looking after.

"What happened?" Blaine whispered, drawing in sharp breaths and having to sit back down on the bed next to Kurt to stop himself fainting.

"He…" Kurt tried to explain through his sobs. Blaine followed his instincts and gently slid an arm around Kurt, pulling him closer as he explained, though not to close to cause more damage to the broken boy. "I tried to put him off, off of the date…I didn't really like him that much anyway…he wasn't you," Kurt admitted, unashamedly. Blaine stared at him, dumbstruck, heart thudding against his ribs uncontrollably but he urged him to continue, knowing there would be time for Kurt to explain that comment later. "But…he was determined. He pushed the door…tried to kiss me but I wouldn't…he thought I was _playing_ with him," Kurt reminisced, shaking and convulsing helplessly, his voice dripping in disgust. Blaine held him closer, soothed him, whispered that it was okay, that he was safe.

Kurt eventually continued. "He's sick, Blaine…he held me down and…tried to undress me and I didn't know what he was going to do," Kurt's voice shrank to a whisper, "and I was so scared." He said, looking up into Blaine's eyes for the first time, his own eyes dancing with tears and sorrow.

"I know, baby," Blaine told him, soothingly, hugging him tighter and waiting for him to carry on. "It's okay," he assured him.

"I told him to stop…but he wouldn't…my voice just _went_, I could only whisper. I was…I just froze. I couldn't even scream, and I couldn't fight him off, he pinned me down and I couldn't…I thought he was going to…And then he started to undress," Kurt continued, voice shaking with fear, "himself and I…I took my chance. He was caught off guard and I hit him…And then I just ran."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's shaking head and then rested his cheek against it, loving the feel of Kurt's soft hair against his skin. He closed his eyes and let his own tears escape and thread their way through Kurt's hair. How could anyone do this to _Kurt_? How _could_ they? How could they impose this kind of terror on someone so innocent, someone so pure and incredible…Jeff had destroyed him, destroyed what was Kurt. How could he have done that? What kind of sick, twisted person would do that?

"Blaine…I…I'm so sorry. I should never have done this…never have pretended Jeff was you and thrown myself at him. I…I asked for this," the younger boy realised, and in that moment he was too ashamed to even cry. He leant against Blaine, dripping disgust and self-loathing, and the older boy froze.

"No!" He exclaimed, suddenly, having taken a few moments to process Kurt's words; he was adamant he'd gotten them wrong, but the realisation that he hadn't hit him like a ton of bricks. "No, Kurt! No, no way!" Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's tousled hair despairingly, feeling a twinge of guilt when the younger boy stiffened at the contact, but was relieved when he relaxed into the touch after a few seconds. "No. You're…you're amazing." He accentuated this with another kiss to the other boy's head. "And there's nothing in the world you could have done to deserve this. You're the last person in the world to ask for it! Jeff's a sick guy…he needs help. All you can do now is be proud of yourself – you got out just in time." Kurt's tears had started up again, and Blaine couldn't think what to say anymore, so he sat back and relied on his heart to tell Kurt everything he needed to hear.

"You were lonely, Kurt, and I think that some of this is my fault." Before Kurt could jump in and protest, Blaine was shushing him and continuing. "A guy shows interest and you jump at it – big deal! That's what any lonely, hurt, rejected guy would do." Kurt stiffened at the harsh description but realised Blaine was right – though it was _Blaine_ who'd rejected him in the first place. Was this his way of telling Kurt he regretted it? "And things turned sour. Why did you decide that you weren't ready to date Jeff? Or just go out _on _a date?" Blaine asked, genuine curiosity evident in his voice.

"…Because it wasn't with you." Kurt whispered. Blaine's sharp intake of breath said enough, and Kurt could feel the rejection coming a mile off. Again. "I'm sorry, Blaine, this is probably the last thing you wanna hear right now, but I _only want to be with you_." Kurt's voice, once shaky, was now fierce with determination and courage. But Blaine couldn't focus on that, he could only think about what Kurt was saying and how the words were making his heart swoop. "I was getting ready for the date and I was doing things you would want me to, wearing an outfit I knew _you_'d like. And then I realised that I was going out with Jeff, not you and it felt so wrong. It was like…a penguin going out with a seal." Blaine laughed softly at the analogy, and Kurt cursed whatever brain cell had come up with that particular moment of genius, but carried on regardless. "You're my penguin, the one I'm supposed to be with. The one I _need_ to be with." Kurt withdrew his head from Blaine's chest, and in a moment was staring deep into his eyes. "I _need_ you, Blaine." Then, realising what he had said, Kurt looked away, ashamedly. "I…but I don't think that was the problem."

"What wasn't?" Blaine asked, trying to get Kurt's eyes to find his again. In that split second that the other boy had opened up, Blaine had never felt so alive, and he needed to feel it again. Kurt had it spot on – he _needed_ him.

"The fact that I was so into you that the only way I could picture getting through the night was by texting you insistently or, failing that, sticking a picture of your face to Jeff's and then going out with him." Kurt said, wretchedly, drawing a laugh from Blaine. Kurt smiled slightly; he had no idea that being open with his feelings felt this good. But then he thought of Jeff…and all of the good feeling was gone, and replaced with an acid bitterness that seared his insides. "Jeff arranged the date for the dorm, right?" Kurt reminded Blaine, hesitantly, and in an instant, the older boy knew where he was going with this.

"…He planned this all along." Blaine finished for him, wanting to hit himself. How could he have missed that? Why hadn't he been there to protect Kurt, to save him, the way Kurt had saved him so many times.

"It's possible," Kurt's voice was little but a whisper, fear strangling his lungs until he could only project at a tiny volume. "Oh, God. I'm not even safe _here_."

"Come on, now," Blaine said, soothingly, allowing Kurt's head to fall back onto his shoulder, and his arms to slide around his waist, knowing he needed the comfort. "You're always safe with me." Blaine reminded him, and suddenly, Kurt couldn't control himself. He pulled out of Blaine's shoulder in an instant, and was suddenly pressing his lips to the older boy's, sliding his arms around Blaine's neck, clinging to him desperately.

Blaine kissed back for a few minutes, unable to deny that part of him that had yearned for this for so long. But eventually, he pushed Kurt away, gently. "Kurt, I – I can't." The younger boy's face dropped a mile and Blaine's heart plummeted as he tried to explain. "Not now, I mean," Blaine told him, desperately, "you're going through a lot right now, and I don't want to take advantage of you. I don't want to be a rebound from Jeff. You're worth more to me than that." He said, reaching for Kurt's hand to hold, to show him that this was okay, that he loved him but knew that this wasn't what Kurt needed right now.

"You know what, Blaine?" The younger boy asked sweetly, gazing at Blaine with a deep look of love. He was simpering at him, voice barely above a whisper. But Kurt's tone turned suddenly as he spat out his last few words, eyes ablaze. "Even for you, that is a terrible excuse. You don't need to bother trying to explain, I get it. I won't be bothering you again."

And with that, Kurt flounced out of the room, the way only he could. And even through his strong words, Blaine could hear his blatant hurt and betrayal.

"No, Kurt!" Blaine yelled, racing after him and into the hallway. "I love-"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed, whirling round a few paces ahead and snarling at him. "Don't you dare. No one's ever told me that before, and when someone does for the first time, I want it to mean something, not be a pity plea." Kurt's tears spoke against his defiant words, but he chose to ignore it. "Goodbye, Blaine."

**Sigh! They're so hopeless! But I hope you guys understand why Blaine's acting like he is – he doesn't want Kurt to kiss him and then regret it; he doesn't want their first kiss to be the product of the conflict between Kurt and Jeff.**

**And I hope you understand why Kurt's reacting the way he is – he's loved Blaine for so long and finally thought it was going somewhere, and then his dreams are well and truly shattered. Again.**

**In the next chapter, Blaine and Kurt come together, stronger than ever. They've both had a chance to think things through and know what they both want, finally. So, if you want that next chapter ASAP, please review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Aww, I'm so pleased with this chapter - finally, some Klaine fluff! I really hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review, in the next chapter Blaine makes an incredible confession and if you guys want to know what it is, please review and I'll get it up asap!**

**Some people have said they expected Kurt to be weaker after his ordeal, but I thought that he's such a strong character that the horror of what's happened to him hasn't sunken in yet. However, in the next couple of chapters we see his breakdown and inability to cope – so I am keeping it realistic!**

**Enjoy! Please review, it means the world to me and makes a 14 year old very happy! :) I love you all - happy reading!**

Chapter seven

Blaine stalked to Kurt's room. He was fuming and knew that the only person he could take it out on was hunched in Kurt's dorm, hopefully in pain. Well, Blaine thought, crunching his knuckles menacingly, he ain't seen _nothing_ yet.

He paused outside the door, and he could hear Jeff inside. Blaine ignored the bubble of anger rising in his stomach, trying to remember how to civil. He needed to know why before his fists got involved.

Blaine opened the door with ease, knowing it wasn't locked. Jeff was sat at the foot of the bed, huddled into a ball, his eyes dark and staring into the corners of the room shrouded by shadow.

He was sat in the dark; the curtains were pulled despite only being 5 in the afternoon, and he winced as the light flooded onto him as Blaine pulled the door open. The light also illuminated the mess Kurt's room was in. The bed spread was all over the place, the sheets torn, his wardrobe was pulled open and clothes scattered everywhere, his bedside table on its side, everything he treasured strewn across the floor.

Blaine winced, anger striking him as he flipped the lights on, closing the door softly behind him, drawing Jeff's attention to him finally. On seeing who it was, Jeff's eyes grew slightly wider, though he tried to look nonchalant.

"Are you here to kill me?" Jeff asked, voice quiet but wretched. His tone caught Blaine off guard, but he couldn't allow himself to get distracted.

"I wish it was that easy," Blaine told him, truthfully, "but I'm here to find out why, which is probably harder."

Jeff sucked in a rattling breath as Blaine approached him and sat down a little way across the room from him. "It just happened." He said, infuriatingly.

"You just decided to rape him?" Blaine asked, not succeeding in keeping his voice calm and business-like. He cared about Kurt too much for that.

"I didn't!" Jeff exclaimed, indignantly. "He told you that? Little lying bastard…"

Blaine couldn't control himself for a second longer, he flew on top of Jeff and pinned him to the ground, holding his face down as he snarled at him, "Don't you _ever_ talk about him like that! Don't you fucking _dare_. I know you didn't rape him, but we both know you would have if he hadn't have hit you and escaped. We both know how _sick_ and _twisted_ you are and how you would have held him down and forced him." Blaine had to stop his stomach turning at the thought, but he couldn't stop; he could see his words hitting Jeff harder than any punch would. "I didn't know you liked it _rough_, Jeff. Actually, I didn't know you liked it _forced_. Do you get a kick from them struggling against you, begging and pleading for you to let go? Do you like it?" Blaine snarled right down Jeff's ear and he could feel the other boy try to hit and kick against him, wanting to be free but Blaine couldn't let him get away that easy.

He tried another tactic. "Are you scared, Jeff?" The other boy didn't have to say anything; it was plain across his face that he was _terrified_. He knew that Kurt meant the world to Blaine, and that he'd go to the ends of the Earth to protect him. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" Jeff shook his head, squirming and Blaine knew that as much as he knew what he was doing was wrong, Jeff needed it; he needed to know how it felt and how much he was hurting people. He couldn't get away with this. "Don't you think that's how Kurt felt? You held him down and his life was in your hands and he didn't know what you were going to do and he was _petrified. _And you forced him to do things he didn't want, and you would have gone further. You wouldn't have stopped. You're just lucky you didn't get further, because then I would have killed you. Of that there is no doubt."

Blaine knew he was being over-protective, over-sensitive and rash but when it came to Kurt he knew no boundaries. It was love and it wasn't rational and it wasn't safe or fair and Blaine knew he had no control over what he was feeling or what he did as a result of what he was feeling.

"He wanted it," Jeff told him, after a few moments of silence save for the heavy breaths Jeff heaved out in fear, "he was teasing me and I just…"

Blaine couldn't stop himself hitting Jeff square in the face then. His rage was uncontrollable. "He neither wanted, nor deserved _any_ of this." Blaine told him, wretchedly, as Jeff's head snapped back and he cried out in pain. "Now you stay the hell away from him or I swear this will finish somewhere you don't want to go."

And that was when Jeff punched him. He immediately burst into tears, for the first time showing his vulnerable side, knowing that he'd provoked Blaine now. He was sure this was the end.

But Blaine just looked incredulously at him. "Did that help?" He asked, blankly. And then he just stood up and walked away, knowing better. He knew that if he retaliated, he'd keep punching and never stop. And that wasn't what Kurt wanted and right now, Kurt was all he could think about.

"Remember what I said," Blaine told him as he left, "get out of here, Jeff. You're not wanted. If you lay a _finger_ on him, this won't be over and I will come for you, Jeff. Remember that. Kurt means the world to me and I will not have some sadistic bastard break him. He's worth a million of you. Don't drag him down with you."

Blaine found Kurt eventually. He was sat on the bridge that overlooked the school; he knew this was forbidden, but Blaine couldn't blame him for not caring. If this school let Jeff sexually assault him, Kurt wasn't exactly going to abide by their rules, was he?

Blaine was sporting a black eye, his shirt askew and he realised he matched Kurt now. He could see, even from his long distance away, now had bruises blossoming along his cheekbones, scraping down his neck from where Jeff must had held him down. Blaine's eyes clouded with tears, but he pushed them away carelessly, hissing in pain when his black eye protested to the contact. But he tried not think about that – he had to be the strong one now.

Kurt, he realised, was still in his tattered clothes, his hair a tousled mess but his face held the expression of one miles away. He was dreaming. Blaine wished he could follow him one day, share his dreams…but he doubted Kurt would even look at him now.

Kurt's legs were dangling through the slats in the low fences protecting the bridge precariously, his face poking out over the top of the wooden planks. His head was cushioned by his bruised arms, and although this masked some of the marks on his face, Blaine knew in that moment that there were going to be internal scars that he feared would never heal.

Kurt looked so at peace and so conflicted at the same time, and Blaine wished he could save him from this, from what he was going through.

He saw the older boy approaching a mile off. Kurt didn't stand but waited until Blaine sat down next to him, and then Kurt took his hand, smiling slightly at the comfort having Blaine next to him brought. He still refused to look directly at him, though, worried that the torrent of tears would start up again and never stop. The wind breathed across his face, ruffling his hair and he resisted the urge to fix it. Everything, he feared, was beyond fixing. Besides, even moving hurt. But that wasn't Blaine's fault…

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, and laughed gently, Kurt looking up at Blaine for the first time.

"Shit, Blaine!" Kurt gasped, almost back to his old self, and Blaine smiled slightly when he realised it was one of the first times he'd heard Kurt curse…and he kind of liked it. "What happened to your face?"

"Er…Jeff happened," Kurt swore again, and Blaine found it increasingly hard to concentrate, "I kind of confronted him, but its fine…I'm fine."

Kurt smiled his thanks, trying hard to think of it as a friendly gesture rather than a romantic one. He couldn't let himself hope. It hurt too much.

"Actually," Blaine said, suddenly, "I'm not fine. I've done something stupid."

"You?" Kurt snorted indignantly. "You wanna hear what I did! I bet it's worse."

"Okay then," Blaine allowed him, curiosity playing with his voice, "what did you do?"

"I kissed my best friend." Kurt told him, unashamedly, although he refused to meet his eyes.

"That…" Blaine started, his voice weak with surprise. He cleared his throat before continuing, "that doesn't sound too stupid."

Kurt smiled, slightly, "Trust me, it was. I don't regret it or anything, but I think he regrets kissing me back."

"He kissed you back?" Blaine asked with mock surprise, making Kurt giggle adorably. "He must like you. So how's it stupid kissing the boy you like when you know he likes you too?"

"Because…something happened before the kiss, and he thought that I was only kissing him because I was hurt and confused about what happened to me." Kurt admitted, finally looking into Blaine's eyes, laying everything on the table, unashamedly. He was finally ready to say everything.

"And…were you?" Blaine asked, timidly, afraid of the answer.

"No," Kurt told him, truthfully. "I kissed him because I love him." Kurt squeezed his eyes tight shut, not wanting to see Blaine's reaction.

"Maybe…" Blaine started, quietly, throwing Kurt off guard. He opened his eyes, staring into Blaine's own as he continued, "maybe he kissed you back because he loves you too. And that's where my stupid mistake comes in," Blaine told Kurt, trying to fight a smile and keep up with the whole charade.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt raised a singular, questioning eyebrow and Blaine's smile was harder to fight than ever.

"Yeah…this really, really amazing guy kissed me." He told the younger boy, who felt the blood rush to his cheeks in a surprisingly adorable blush, but Blaine continued regardless, "and I…I pushed him away."

"Why?" Kurt asked, genuinely, wanting to know the answer as much as Blaine was obviously eager to give it.

"Because he'd just had an…encounter with another guy that left him pretty shaken up." Blaine said, shuddering at the memory and marvelling at Kurt's strength when the younger boy managed to repress his own shudder, too focused on the performance they were giving to each other.

"He was seeing another guy?" Kurt's eyebrows shot up in mock surprise, "sounds like he was trying to make you jealous."

Blaine hid his grin and continued, "it worked…I just wish he'd have told me how he felt before what happened to him happened."

"Maybe he did?" Kurt offered, and Blaine looked at him in sharp surprise. "Maybe he told you every day, but you just didn't realise. I'm guessing you're pretty good friends with this guy, right?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded eagerly, pleasing the younger boy. "So I'm guessing he knew your coffee order when you went out together, knew what to say, knew where to take you out to, sung to and with you when you needed it. I'm guessing he let you talk to him about things you couldn't say to anyone else, let you into his life and asked for nothing in return, let you meet his family and friends, held your hand when you were scared and was a shoulder you knew you could cry on. He let you close enough to hurt him, put his heart on the line for you every day, opening himself to rejection from you because he knew it was worth it, just to be close to you."

Blaine was transfixed by what Kurt was saying, knowing he was right and nodding quickly. "He did everything…he is everything," Blaine confessed, evoking another violent blush from Kurt, standing out in stark contrast against the bruises.

"Maybe that was his way of telling you how he felt? Maybe words just weren't enough for him, maybe he just…let you in, and that was how he told you that he loved you. Maybe you just didn't know…didn't realise."

Blaine just nodded, dumbstruck. Knowing he wasn't getting a response anytime soon, Kurt continued, "But that doesn't explain why you pushed him away…" Kurt pushed the matter and Blaine just looked at him in anguish.

"I pushed him away because I felt like the rebound guy. I had waited for so long to kiss him, and then when he _did _kiss me I was stupid enough to think it was because he wanted comforting. I know now that isn't true, but at the time…I just didn't want to take advantage, you know? He was hurt, shaken…it broke my heart to see someone so amazing and beautiful so torn. I knew he needed a friend, not a snog. I was worried that would be all he thought of it as – just a kiss in his time of need. I suppose I just wanted it to mean more than that." Blaine admitted, taking a deep breath and the end of his monologue, his eyes boring into Kurt's, trying to convey something deeper than the words he was offering up.

"It did, Blaine," Kurt told him, taking his hand and threading his fingers through the older boy's own. The charade fell away and it was just the two of them, their confessions hanging in the air surrounding them. "it meant everything to me."

"Me too," Blaine whispered, "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I lov-" and then he broke off, suddenly, as if he'd just remembered something.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, thinking he was playing with him, teasing him for his display earlier. "You can say it now. You know I feel the same."

"It's not that," Blaine said, suddenly standing and urging Kurt to do the same. The younger boy obliged, standing carefully so as not to injure his legs further. He stood with a wobble and Blaine caught him, wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist to steady him.

"So what is it?" Kurt asked, leaning all of his weight against Blaine, although the older boy could barely feel anything, Kurt was so light. He noticed that the other boy's voice was climbing its way through the octaves steadily, an immediate sign of fear. "Oh, God, you're having second thoughts, aren't you? Though, the amount of second thoughts we've had, we're probably on about our fifteenth set of thoughts, maybe 20…oh, crap, you're going to end this before it's even started. Oh, shit!" Kurt was trying to walk away from Blaine, convinced that the other boy was regretting everything he'd just confessed. But his leg was still weak and unable to hold him up and he stumbled, crying out in pain and would have fallen had it not been for Blaine's arm wrapping around him tightly – though not too tightly to cause harm to his already sensitive body. Blaine held onto Kurt, as if in a silent promise to never let go.

Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes as their bodies were pulled flush together and the younger boy's heard was pounding so hard he was sure Blaine could feel it too. "No second thoughts?" He asked, timidly.

"None whatsoever," Blaine assured him. "I know I want to be with you, that is of no doubt to me. But, seeing as you said it was your first time with the big three, I wanted it to be special. So, when I wasn't beating the crap out of Jeff, I was preparing something for you." Blaine told him, pressing a deep kiss to the younger boy's lips, making him giddy and his legs buckle more underneath him.

"Follow me?" Blaine asked, cupping Kurt's cheek and stroking the soft skin with his calloused thumb – _he was so perfect_…

Kurt didn't need to be asked twice.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading - please review if you want the next chapter! Thank you! :) xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Gah! I hate this chapter. It's short and awful and was written during a severe case of writers block. Basically, it sucks. But I wanted to get it up today because then I can HOPEFULLY post another chapter later on today - I'm going away from Friday to Sunday and so there won't be any updates then, which sucks. But on Sunday, maybe I can churn out two chapters, who knows?**

**In the meantime, while I'm away I'll be working on a Klaine oneshot and I'll let you guys know when that's up. It's fluff and I love it!**

**I also love you guys! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews I've recieved on this, they're incredible and YOU'RE incredible! I'm sorry to disappoint you guys with this chapter and it leaves it on another cliff hanger D: this time a probably considerably bigger cliff hanger - I'm sorry!**

**I really hope you guys enjoy it. The song sung is "Don't You Remember" by Adele, and I think it's a gorgeous song and so perfect for this beautiful pair. If you haven't heard it before, go listen! It's lush, you won't be disappointed!**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 8**

Blaine had to stop himself running to the Warbler's practise room, remembering that Kurt could only just walk, let alone run. He kept an arm around the younger boy, protectively as they went through the school, and could see that Kurt knew where they were going.

"The Warblers practise room? How dapper." Kurt commented, smiling slightly.

Blaine laughed. "It always works," he told Kurt, who didn't have to ask to know he was joking; he could see how nervous Blaine was, and it just made him more curious.

"Blaine…" Kurt started, and the other boy instantly knew what he was going to ask.

"Just wait and see!" Blaine told him, and Kurt tried to relax.

They reached the practise room in record time – Blaine clearly hadn't been paying _that_ much attention to Kurt's injury, then – and anticipation seared through Kurt's blood so fast he was sure he would spontaneously combust at any given minute. He'd never been one for surprises; he hated feeling out of the loop.

Blaine pushed the doors open with one hand, still helping Kurt with the other, and they entered the room. Through their incredulous expressions at the pair's attire, the Warblers – save from Jeff, obviously – started harmonising immediately. A slow, steady, _stunning_ beat that Kurt knew instantly. Oh _God_, he loved this song. Somehow the voices blended together to re-create the opening bars of music almost exactly as they had been originally. It still baffled Kurt how they could do that.

Blaine set Kurt down on one of the tables, allowing his leg to dangle off of the edge so as not to put any unnecessary pressure on it. He left Kurt to join the group after a single, chaste kiss. And as he blended back into the group – although he was missing his blazer and his shirt was severely maimed, helping him to stand out considerably – he started to sing, directing every word straight at Kurt, his eyes speaking volumes more than lyrics ever could.

"When will I see you again?  
>You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said,<br>No final kiss to seal any sins,  
>I had no idea of the state we were in,<p>

I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,  
>And a wandering eye,<br>And a heaviness in my head."

It was almost _painfully _beautiful, and Kurt had to suck in a breath to stop himself crying. The song was so perfect for them, for everything they'd been through and overcome and come out better because of.

Blaine's once over-confident voice was vulnerable and scared as he laid his heart out in the palm of his hands for Kurt to either receive or reject. Kurt could see the plain nervousness of his eyes and the tears dancing through them threateningly. This was it – all or nothing.

Blaine launched into the chorus and Kurt sighed happily, staring at the beautiful man in front of him in awe. He wasn't a scared little boy anymore – he was sure of his feelings and what they meant, and he was offering them all to Kurt. It was _perfect_.

"But don't you remember?  
>Don't you remember?<br>The reason you loved me before,  
>Baby, please remember me once more.<p>

When was the last time you thought of me?  
>Or have you completely erased me from your memory?<br>I often think about where I went wrong,  
>The more I do, the less I know,<p>

But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,  
>And a wandering eye,<p>

And a heaviness in my head,

But don't you remember?  
>Don't you remember?<br>The reason you loved me before,  
>Baby, please remember me once more.<p>

Gave you the space so you could breathe,  
>I kept my distance so you would be free,<br>In hope that you'd find the missing piece,  
>To bring you back to me."<p>

Blaine's eyes welled over and the tears spilt as he sung, and he could see – even through the tears – that Kurt was feeling it too, living it, living the performance and understanding everything Blaine meant through the confinements of the music. Were there enough words in the world to describe how he felt about Kurt? He doubted it, but Blaine had to try.

"Why don't you remember?  
>Don't you remember?<br>The reason you loved me before,  
>Baby, please remember me once more,<p>

When will I see you again?"

Blaine carried the last note as the harmonies fell around him, almost not wanting the song to end. He was so scared of rejection from Kurt; he'd told him he liked him and all, but never like _this_. He'd never laid everything out on the table for all to see.

Kurt just stared, gobsmacked. He couldn't even clap, he just froze. He was looking at Blaine with such a desperate admiration and love that Blaine felt his heart melt, and he flew to Kurt immediately, engulfing him in a gentle hug.

He leant down to press his lips to Kurt, but was interrupted by a pointed throat-clearing from Wes, who was trying hard not to grin fondly at the pair. Blaine turned, quickly, regarding him with narrowed eyes as he heard Kurt's soft giggle. "Er, guys? Thanks and all, but you can, er, look away now." Blaine told them, and they didn't need telling twice. They whirled round immediately, knowing what was coming.

And with their silent, if slightly begrudging, blessing, Blaine's lips crashed down on Kurt's in a passionate kiss, deeper than their previous. It made Kurt's head spin, but that might just have been the blood loss from his cut. It was an uncomfortably distraction; he could feel the blood seeping through his trousers and it made him feel slightly light headed. That on top of kissing Blaine and he was half way to the moon.

"I love you," Blaine whispered against Kurt's impossibly soft lips that he just couldn't get enough of.

Those beautiful lips stretched into a smile as they pressed against Blaine's once more, a mumbled, "I love you too," escaping from between them before it was engulfed by another kiss.

Blaine carried Kurt back to his room in a bridal hold, of which he reminded the younger boy gleefully. This was responded to by a half-hearted slap on the arm from Kurt, but he hung on regardless.

Blaine set Kurt gently down outside his room, grinning at him fondly. "You gunna be okay?"

Kurt nodded, confidently, despite his deep urge to cling to Blaine to prevent him leaving. The older boy pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, sweetly.

"I'll be two minutes," he promised, reassuringly. Kurt smiled, nodding again. "I just need to change. Then I'll be back…and we can deal with your room."

Kurt felt himself falter. Blaine had warned him about the state his room was in, but he didn't want to believe it. Hiding his thoughts, Kurt whispered, "ok," and granting Blaine permission to leave.

He hurried off down the corridor and Kurt watched him go, letting out a sigh of contentment. He was so _beautiful_ and he was his, finally. The thought was almost too good to be true. But it wasn't a _thought_, Kurt realised with a smile. It was reality.

Kurt swung the door open, scrunching up his eyes to minimize his line of vision. Even with this refined vision, it was still devastating, he realised, as he flipped the light switch. There were things _everywhere_, his things. His clothes, his books, his song lyrics, his school supplies, his photos.

Everything that was him had been tossed aside without a second thought, and it broke his heart.

Kurt, daringly, went further into the room. He still felt faint and he couldn't work out whether that was because of his injury or the devastation that lay out in front of him. Either way, he had to get to the bed before he collapsed.

Even the bed was a mess. The sheets were torn and laced with spots of blood from, Kurt could only guess, his own injury. Regardless, he sat down on the bed and watched the room swim around him.

And then darkness engulfed him.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out, re-entering the room. He silenced himself immediately, seeing that Kurt was asleep on the bed. The older boy smiled fondly, making his way carefully across the room towards Kurt.

He frowned when he realised Kurt wasn't moving. Kurt was a terrible fidgeter in bed, Blaine had the pleasure of knowing, but now he was stock still and paler than the older boy had ever seen him.

Blaine sensed immediately that there was something wrong. Something seriously, seriously wrong.

"Kurt…honey," Blaine murmured, leaning down to kiss Kurt gently but he didn't stir and his skin was painfully cold.

The room started to spin around him as his panic set in but Blaine couldn't think, he couldn't think about anything but Kurt and the fact that he wasn't okay.

He pulled his phone from his trouser pocket and in one swift movement had it open and dialling 911. He couldn't even think about what the operator was saying, he could only say that they needed an ambulance at Dalton Academy immediately. He heard them saying that one was on the way and he cut the call, redialling instantly.

"David, Wes?" He called down the line. "You need to get to Kurt's dorm _now_. No, you don't have to watch us make out! No, there's something seriously wrong. I've called an ambulance, but I need you here. Now."

He hung up without another word and could only watch as Kurt remained motionless. He hauled Kurt upright, leaning him against the pillows as Blaine wrapped his arms around the younger boy desperately. It was useless trying to fight his tears, he thought, as they soaked Kurt's tattered remains of clothing.

"Don't leave me," Blaine pleaded, his voice a whisper as he held the younger boy close, "_please_ don't leave me. I've only just found you."

**A/N: Ahh! Thank you guys so much for reading! I'm still in 2 minds as to whether to post another chapter today or not. Send me a review and tell me what you think! Hopefully, if I get lots of reviews I'll post another one this evening, but it's up to you guys! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is also agonisingly short, I apologise! But I really hope you guys enjoy it – the next chapter won't be up till Sunday morning but I promise it'll be worth the wait. Please review, I love to know what you guys think and whether you want Kurt to stay at Dalton or transfer to ****McKinley!**

**Another HUGE thank you to everyone reading and reviewing this – I love you all! Please continue to review, it makes me so happy to know you guys like this! Happy reading! See you Sunday!**

**Chapter nine**

Kurt would have known the smell of hospitals a mile off. He felt it tickle his nose and he raised a weary hand to rub the smell away, before he felt someone catch his hand and hold on, tight.

Kurt's eyelids fluttered, desperately searching for light. They flew open, suddenly, and he was immediately blinded by his painfully white surroundings.

And then there was a shadow. A boy with the light shining out around him, creating an angelic-like illusion. As Kurt managed to focus on his features, he could see that he _was_ an angel. His angel.

For a split second, Kurt wondered if he'd died and gone to Heaven. But then the boy – _Blaine_, he was Blaine – reached out and cupped his cheek and Kurt knew this was far from a dream. This was reality and it was beautiful. Blaine's eyes shone and Kurt felt himself melt into a gooey mess on his white sheets of his horrendously uncomfortable hospital bed.

Kurt lifted his arm to touch Blaine's fingers, which were caressing his cheek, and that's when he remembered. It hurt, _everything_ hurt. Flashbacks zipped through his mind, tugging at his senses and evoking such a deep fear from him that he could barely stop himself calling out – Jeff, being held down, being undressed, running to Blaine, running to get help from anyone who could give it.

Most of all, he remembered how scared he'd been. More scared them he'd ever been in his life.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice bled into Kurt's subconscious, and the younger boy's fixed on the vision in front of him, eyes wide.

Kurt rattled in a breath, trying to remember how to speak without screaming. He said, stupidly, the first thing that came into his head. "I love you."

Blaine flushed violently, grinning, and Kurt decided that what he'd said really hadn't been that stupid if it made Blaine smile like that – he'd say it every day, just for him to grin at him like he was now. Blaine reached down, pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips, hand still cupping his cheek. "I love you too, even though you scared me so bad, baby. I was nearly in the bed next you, having a heart attack."

He'd intended it as a joke, but in response, Kurt just reached out a hand and gripped tightly to Blaine's arm. "I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, sounding heartbreakingly ashamed.

"No!" Blaine exclaimed in surprise. "No, don't be sorry! You don't need to be sorry, honey. I just want you to be safe."

"I am," Kurt assured him, breathlessly, "I mean, I hurt but…I'm fine." _Hurt_ was an understatement. Every part of his body was on fire, particularly his thigh and lower abdomen, Kurt noticed.

Blaine noticed the younger boy's eyes travelling down to rest on the bandages on his leg, reaching all the way up to his stomach. Kurt's eyes grew wide at the sight, and Blaine explained, quickly. "You lost a lot of blood. Why didn't you tell me? The paramedics said you'd probably been feeling light headed and that was a symptom of blood loss, even from that one cut."

"I thought…" Kurt interrupted him, quietly, "I thought I was light headed because you kept kissing me." He admitted, blushing.

Blaine smiled at him, broadly. "I should have noticed…I mean, I knew you couldn't walk properly, but I thought that would pass, but I was just…distracted," the older boy said, eyes boring into Kurt's.

"It doesn't matter now," he said, reassuringly, "I'm okay."

Blaine reached over and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead, tenderly. "The doctor said I needed to tell him when you woke up. I'll be back in a second, okay, baby?"

Kurt nodded, albeit begrudgingly. He felt selfish but he couldn't stand the thought of being separated from Blaine, even for just a few chaste moments.

"Oh, and by the way," Blaine turned for a second at the door of the side room Kurt was in, "your dad's on his way. I told him everything."

Kurt's heart sky dived.

Burt Hummel strode through the door some hours later, his rage so fierce that he nearly knocked it clean off its hinges. He took one look at the boy in front of him and stopped dead in his tracks. He barely recognised him.

He was broken, severely broken, anyone could see that, but that wasn't the only thing that was different about him – except the other thing that distracted Burt was of stark contrast to the injuries. Kurt's eyes were bright, brighter than his dad had ever seen them, and he was smiling so easily, laughing and there was hope. _Hope_ danced through his eyes for the first time.

It was a stunning sight to behold.

And the source of Kurt's new found happiness was not hard to find. In fact, he was sitting next to Kurt, clutching his hand desperately, talking to him in soothing tones that were alien to Burt.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Burt exclaimed and felt two pairs of shocked, teenage eyes fall upon him.

"Dad!" Kurt called out in surprise, but he smiled warmly.

"I let you two stay in the same room _under my roof _when you were fucking? Sweet Jesus!" Burt near-yelled, turning a brighter red than Kurt had ever seen him.

Both teenagers rocketed into excuses in perfect sync. "No, Dad, we didn't, I promise, it wasn't like that, we didn't…we haven't…"

"Mr Hummel, sir, I swear there was nothing like that going on!"

"I told you our relationship was platonic because at the time, it was!"

"We only just started…this, I promise, sir, we would never…"

"Honestly, Dad! This happened _today_."

"Today?" Burt was confused but silently relieved. "Are _you_ the reason he's in here?" He directed this at Blaine, who looked like a rabbit in the headlights, desperate to bolt.

"He called the ambulance but it's not his _fault_, Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, squeezing Blaine's hand comfortingly.

"So what low-life did this to you, Kurt? I'll kill him." Burt asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"No way, Dad!" Kurt cried, hurriedly.

"I…I dealt with him," Blaine told Burt, quietly, "he knows what'll happen if he lays another finger on Kurt. I won't let anything like this happen again, Mr Hummel. Kurt's safety is my priority." Blaine promised, sincerely.

Burt's eyes softened slightly, but he tried to keep up the cold exterior. "Well," he replied, gruffly, "I should hope so."

"Dad!" Kurt wailed, and Blaine smiled. He could see straight through Burt Hummel and his defensiveness. He saw his love and adoration for Kurt shining through it all.

Burt sat down on the opposite side of the bed; taking Kurt's other hand that wasn't laced into Blaine's. "I hope you know you'll be removed from Dalton immediately."

**A/N: Haha, another cliff hanger of sorts, I guess! Sorry! Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewing this, it means the world to me. Thank you for reading!**** Please review, if I get enough I'll post at least two chapters on Sunday to make up for it – if you want a lot of chapters posted on Sunday, please review and let me know!**

**Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, beloved readers! How I've missed you all! Honestly, I have. But who'd have known two days in Cornwall with the boyfriend could have given me so much inspiration? It was amazing. Loved it. But I love you guys more!**

**I'm actually reasonably pleased with this chapter. And I'm even more pleased with the response I got to the last chapter - ohmygosh, thank you so much! Keep it coming please, it put me on the top of the world and even helped to make this chapter extra long!**

**I hope you guys like this so much - at the end of this chapter we see Kurt starting to break down and accept what's happened. It's kinda dark but I hope you like it all the same! Next chapter is fluff and angst, so if you guys want it, please review!**

**I love you all, please review, it means the world to me! Happy reading!**

**Oh, and P.S. - happy easter!**

**Chapter ten**

Kurt's gasp flew from his mouth instantly. "No way, Dad!" He near-shrieked, glancing at Blaine briefly to back him up.

But the older boy just looked resigned. He had expected this, as he would have expected this from any good parent – which he knew Burt to be – to want to protect their child, no matter what the costs, whether those where to be emotional, financial or physical.

Kurt read his boyfriend instantly, knowing exactly what he was thinking after just one look. He turned back to his dad. "No. I _refuse_. I know you care about my safety, Dad, and I'm touched, really I am. There are so many kids who would love to have parents who are as concerned as you are, but honestly, I feel safer at Dalton than I ever have anywhere. It's my _home_. I live there, I have friends there and I _shine_ there. It's everything I want; it has everything I want," another glance was thrown at Blaine to punctuate this sentence, who smiled broadly at the reference to him, trying to focus on Kurt's words as he continued, "and I'm not leaving. There is no physical way you can make me."

"But, Kurt," Burt started, but was cut off by his son instantly.

"I would have been dead by now if I'd have stayed at McKinley." He saw the words hit both men in the room with an almost physical force; Kurt knew it was a dirty trick but it was a card he felt forced to play. "There's no way around it. You could have gotten me a bodyguard – an army of bodyguards – and Karofsky would have found a way to get to me. And he would have done something far, _far_ worse than Jeff ever could have." There was no atom in Kurt's body that doubted this, and he was pleased to see Burt's recognition of this honesty.

"I wasn't thinking of McKinley. We could go anywhere." Burt told him, knowing it was helpless but he had to _try_. He had to try and protect his son – what more could he do?

"And uproot our whole family just to take me somewhere safe, when actually; I feel perfectly safe exactly where I am? Even you must see the ridiculousness of that! At McKinley, even if something like this had happened, no action would have been taken – you know that as well as I do – whereas at Dalton, someone will do something." Kurt glanced at Blaine to back him up on this, and the older boy sprang into action, seizing his opportunity to convince Burt. Although he had accepted the idea of Kurt moving schools, that was not to say that the idea appealed to him in any way. He needed Kurt and he wasn't letting him go without a fight.

"That's absolutely right. We have a zero tolerance bullying policy. At worst, Jeff will be punished and forcibly kept away from Kurt. At best, he'll be expelled. There's always an option at Dalton; there's never nothing we can do about anything." Blaine said, almost pleadingly, and Burt was powerless to ignore the desperation in the boy's voice.

"I know you're right," he admitted, gruffly, "but you're my _son_, Kurt. I care, more than you could ever imagine. I just want you to be safe."

"He will be," Blaine cut in, quickly, wrapping his hand around Kurt's and squeezing gently, watching as a smile tugged at the younger boy's lips. He fought the urge to grin back and instead looked straight at Burt as he said, "I promise."

Kurt looked like an angel when he slept, Blaine concluded. The only problem was, sleep was tugging at the corners of Blaine's subconscious too, and he had to fight the urge to close his eyes and curl up next to Kurt – he knew the younger boy would need him to be up and alert in case anything happened or just in case he needed him. Burt had left a couple of hours ago to grab some stuff from his house for Kurt and Blaine couldn't stand the thought of Kurt needing him and being unable to wake the older boy and being completely alone.

As stars danced across Blaine's pupils, he decided it was high time to grab a coffee to ward off sleep. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand out of Kurt's fist and pressed a kiss to the other boy's forehead. He smiled slightly at the small sigh Kurt gave before turning on his side, and exited the room quickly. He could only afford to be a few minutes, there was a small chance of something happening to Kurt in that time and it was definitely better that than Blaine falling asleep for hours on end.

As he pushed the door closed behind him silently, he felt a presence behind him. A shadow fell over him and in a second Blaine knew exactly who that shadow belonged to. The gruff voice came, reaffirming Blaine's suspicions. "Blaine?"

The older boy sucked in a breath and turned to face his boyfriend's father, a sincere smile playing on his lips. "Mr Hummel," he greeted him briefly and, knowing what he was going to ask, continued, "he's doing well. The doctors say he can go back to Dalton tomorrow." He saw the agitation at the school-reference on Burt's face and it worried him. "I mean…if that's still okay with you. I would love for him to stay at Dalton but I completely agree with you – his safety is the most important thing. If you genuinely think that pulling him out of Dalton and making him transfer to another school then please do. I just want him to be safe." Blaine punctuated this sentence with a sigh as he turned to look longingly through the window and into the private room where Kurt lay. He couldn't help but think briefly that Kurt would never have been seen dead in a hospital gown if it wasn't for the severity of the situation, but he pushed that thought aside as the memories of the incident returned to him and he had to fight to repress a shudder.

Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin when Burt placed a hand on his shoulder, gently. "I know you do, son."

_Son_? Blaine was touched, scared and confused all at once, and he hoped the look he gave Burt conveyed all of these things. It seemed to work, and Burt laughed slightly.

"I know you kids think I don't approve but honestly, I never had any doubt that you two would…find each other eventually. I'm _very_ glad it didn't happen under my roof, but I've known how Kurt felt for a long time. Every time he talked about you he…lit up, the way I've only ever seen him do when he's performing." Burt seemed to consider this briefly for a second, before continuing, "And when I saw you two together, well, I just had this feeling. I just…knew. I knew it was only a matter of time." Burt confessed, so caught up in his own nostalgia that he barely noticed the tears framing Blaine's pupils.

"Thank you, sir," Blaine choked, touched, "that genuinely means a lot."

"You see, I never had a problem with Kurt being gay. Never. I know that's easy to say, but I knew. Like I knew with you two. What I was afraid of was Kurt being lonely. I knew back then how hard it would be for him and things like this don't help to loosen up my nerves. I was worried he'd never find anyone; I knew it would be more of a struggle for him than for most people. And I don't just mean because he's high maintenance." Blaine couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly at this and Burt joined in, smiling at the boy fondly the way Blaine had only ever seen him look at Kurt before. "When I was younger, I was taught that being homosexual was a curse. I thought it was imposed on people to ruin them, to break them down, condemn them to a life of loneliness. But now I know it's just his path; it's what was chosen for him and he can't help that." Although Blaine was far from religious, he could see the truth in Burt's words and listened intently.

"But now I know it's not a curse…I mean, it led him to you. And I can honestly say that you're the best thing that's happened to him in a _long_ time." Burt told him, his harsh exterior crumbling away to reveal a vulnerable, caring man underneath. "And I know you think you're off the hook now. That is _not_ the case." Burt assured him and Blaine resisted the urge to laugh. "If you hurt him, you're still getting hurt a thousand times worse. But somehow…I don't have that fear with you."

"You shouldn't," Blaine cut in, hurriedly, "I love him. The forever kind." He said, honestly, only realising how lame and high-school-ish that sounded after the words had left his mouth. Burt raised a sceptical eyebrow at this, but Blaine continued regardless. "I know that's awfully presumptuous at this age and seems completely unrealistic. I know we may not last but I'm not lying when I say I love him and that I want us to last more than anything. But I'll love him no matter what happens in the future." Blaine promised, looking Burt straight in the eyes as he said, "You have my word."

The halls of Dalton were hauntingly familiar, Kurt thought as he struggled down them, remembering back to just days ago – although it felt like years – to when he'd streaked down this very hallway in blind panic, leaving Jeff and the nearly-rape behind him.

He shuddered at the memory, utterly repulsed. Kurt tried to focus on the fact that Blaine was here, in the building somewhere. He was stopping by Kurt's room in the next hour or so to check up on him, because he was most definitely now his _official_ boyfriend; the thing he'd waited for for so long. The thought tickled Kurt's insides with joy and sent shivers down his spine. The happiness trickled through him as he continued down the hallway, clutching his messenger bag to him with surprising force. He'd just come from the hospital and Blaine was talking to the principal about the nature of Kurt's absence and his ordeal before he joined him later. Kurt had found himself unable to face any kind of authority, much preferring Blaine to relive the horror, _anything _as long as he didn't have to. He knew this was selfish but Blaine simply knew the train of events. He didn't have the memories that followed them, the feel of Jeff's breath hot down his neck, the blind panic that struck him as he was held down… Everyone thought he was dealing with it, they'd been impressed with his progress…but inside he was falling apart.

Kurt eventually came to a halt outside the door to his room, pausing slightly before pressing down on the handle and entering. He'd been told that his room had been thoroughly cleaned, eradicating any trace of Jeff and his ordeal, and he'd been thankful. He couldn't deal with revisiting that dark place again.

His room was unrecognisable and Kurt decided that was a good thing. It felt like somewhere new, not where he'd nearly been raped. But he wasn't thinking about that, he couldn't let himself.

Kurt dropped his bag as he pushed the door closed behind him. He surveyed the room around him and headed directly for the bed. He sat down on it experimentally, throwing his head back in shock and panic as flashbacks pulsed through him. The creak the mattress had given as he'd been pushed down onto it, the feel of springs against his backs as he'd been held down, the dull throb his wrists had given as they'd been pinned against the bed… It was unbearable.

Kurt fell back against the pillows, hating the bed, hating the room but he couldn't leave. Where could he go? This was it. This was all he had, Blaine wasn't here to make everything okay again and he was trapped in this cage of memories and horror and panic and _pain_. There was no escape. It was like one of those horrific nightmares that your body refused to wake up from. But it wasn't going away and Kurt knew now that this would never fade from his subconscious the way a nightmare undoubtedly would.

It felt like this was it; this was all he was anymore.

He buried his face into his pillows and sobbed, showing no signs of ever stopping. What would be the point? What was the point of anything anymore?

**A/N: Ouch! Anyways, if you're still reading, thank you so much! I love you all, and to make me love you even more and if you guys want the next chapter this evening, PLEASE review! That's the only way it's gunna be up, if you guys want it! So if you do, let me know! Thank you so much! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****Thank you guys so much for your reviews on the last chapter – I love you all muchos much! I'm in the UK and "Original Songs" has just aired – although I had already watched it on YouTube countless times – and I'm writing this on a little cloud of fangirl-y happiness.**

**Which is why it's annoying that this chapter's short, angsty and completely crap. I apologise! I felt it was logical to leave it here though and I need your guys' opinion – after reading the chapter, should Jeff bow out gracefully or leave the school forcibly? Please leave me a review and let me know!**

**Just want to clarify, I have NO idea how the American school system works, let alone how that of Dalton would function. So I've invented a principal, I don't know if that's in keeping with America's school system but I hope so! I don't think it's ever been clarified to us how Dalton is run so I thought I'd make it up as I went along.**

**Also, the next chapter may take a little longer than usual, though I'll try to get it up today. Who knew coming home with a hickey would prompt your parents to take your laptop away from you? Not me, apparently!**

**Anyways, happy reading, and please leave me a review. They're so lovely and so are you guys – you make my day! If you want the next chapter up later today, please let me know! I love you all!**

**Chapter eleven**

"No way!" Blaine gasped, horrified. "There's no way you can do this to Kurt!"

The Principal shook his head, slowly. "I'm sorry, Blaine. There's no evidence of anything. Jeff will be kept away from Kurt but I can't expel him."

Blaine rose from his chair, his face reddening. He threw an accusing finger at the collected man in front of him. "He's been in _hospital_. Blood loss from a wound Jeff gave him. I didn't know if he was going to make it." Tears dusted his eyes and

"A wound could have been from anything," the Principal reminded him, calmly. "Whilst I do not doubt Kurt's story, it is, when it comes down to it, a story. There's no _evidence_."

Blaine was appalled. For the first time in his life, he was ashamed to be wearing his Dalton uniform. Except, he'd become to accustomed to it he had no idea how he'd function without it. It felt like his skin, his armour, his protection from the horrors of the world outside of Dalton. "What happened to zero tolerance? So we won't let bullies have their way but we'll just let a rapist walk free amongst the pupils and plan his next attack?"

"Blaine, you can't go making accusations like that," the man warned him. The younger boy just looked at him, incredulously. The Principal sighed. "I wish you knew how hard this was for me – my hands are tied."

"How can you expect me to feel _sorry_ for you?" Blaine asked, throwing his hands up in despair. "No matter how hard you complain this is for _you_, it's a billion times more difficult to Kurt. He came here to be protected, and instead he gets sexually assaulted. And what's worse is that the people who are supposed to care – supposed to enforce the rules – won't serve justice."

"My hands are tied!" The Principal exclaimed. "We have no evidence of an attack. Kurt and Jeff could have had a fight and this is Kurt's way of getting him back – who knows what could have happened? There might be more to this than we think, and an official investigation will be taking place. But right nowI can't do anything." The man told him, looking helpless.

Blaine was disgusted. He felt the uniform on him and it _burnt_. How could he willingly belong to a school like this? "I can't believe you'd say that about Kurt. He doesn't deserve this!"

"Your personal ties, albeit sweet, are none of my concern. Keeping the school safe, as always, is my priority. But I can't go expelling kids out of the blue and until evidence comes forward, I can't expel him at all."

Students filed into the hall, row upon row of blue jackets, red piping, smart hair, striped ties. Blaine just looked on in disgust. If only they knew what the school was really doing…

Kurt was next to him, nearly quivering with anxiety. Blaine had refused to tell him, but the younger boy knew what this was about. Kurt had been told that no further action could be taken in his situation – Jeff had been kept away from him and that was that. But they'd also said they'd investigate further into the matter. They were doing their best, Kurt supposed, and he wasn't surprised by their feeble efforts, but Blaine had been adamant it wasn't good enough.

So when the Principal had stood at the front of the year group and started speaking in a calm, collected voice about the severity of rape, Kurt had not batted an eyelid. However, several around him had blinked incredulously and eventually, all eyes had swivelled the countertenor on the back row. Eyes also fell on Jeff, who was in the front row, but Kurt didn't allow his eyes to wander to the other boy. He couldn't look him in the eye; he couldn't look at him at all, not after what had happened. It hurt too much.

It had touched Kurt that there wasn't one person – save for the faculty, obviously – who didn't believe him. Students, people he'd never even spoke to, had come up to him in the hallways and supported him, told him that they believed him and would back him until the end of this ordeal. Jeff had also been temporarily suspended from the Warblers, pending further investigation – which Wes had confided in Kurt had actually meant "until the little bastard gets his real comeuppance." It meant a lot, more than Kurt could ever say.

But it meant more when Blaine had noticed all the eyes on Kurt in the assembly, and slid his hand into the other boys comfortingly, squeezing tight. Blaine and Kurt's blossoming relationship wasn't exactly a secret, but the physical support the older boy offered Kurt was surprisingly touching and he clung to the hand like his life depended on it, which, he supposed, it did.

He didn't know how unbelievably proud Blaine was of him. The older boy watched him stand tall, sit straight still with no inclination of what had happened – anyone on the outside looking in would never have known what he'd been through, and he knew Kurt wanted it like that. Everyone knew Kurt liked to make a scene, but not like this. Never like this.

It'd been little over a week since they'd returned from the hospital and Blaine had found Kurt huddled and sobbing on his bed. A heart-to-heart had followed, revealing some horror, some despair but mostly fear. Blaine knew Kurt came across as leaking superiority and confidence but deep down, that wasn't him. He was scared and he was broken and he was as messed up as any other student here who'd run from bullies. Kurt was just still running, even here.

Blaine surveyed his boyfriend with loving eyes. He was so beautiful and what was even more beautiful was how proud he still was of himself. Most boys would have retreated back in on themselves; hidden away because of what had happened, sure that another attack was looming around the corner. But Kurt was still himself. Although he was undeniably fragile, he was healing slowly and Blaine was relieved to say the ordeal hadn't defined him. He was still Kurt, he was still beautiful and glorious, and whilst Kurt had confided in him that he felt disgusting after all of this, Blaine was adamant that he loved him now more than ever.

Kurt had finely tuned ears and was able to block out the drone of the Principal easily. He couldn't listen to this – he couldn't bear for them to talk about rape and know the conversation was actually about him. But Blaine nudged him when the Principal launched into the last speech, knowing he should hear this.

"As most of you will be aware, we have suffered a painful ordeal, one that has shaken up the whole year group and affected a great deal of students. However, the trial is still pending investigation and we cannot take any action against either of the parties involved in this…situation. But _you_ can. If any of you has any evidence whatsoever regarding what happened between two of the students in our midst on Monday 28th February, then please come forwards. You could save this trial and save our students. The truth is imminent but it must come from you. Without it, we go no further. Thank you."

Kurt couldn't fight his shaking as all eyes turned to him once more. Most were comforting, some were accusing but all had some hint of sympathy in them and through the darkness, Kurt saw some light.

He felt Blaine's arm wrap around him and he knew, whether Jeff was expelled or not, he would always be safe.

**A/N: So, should Jeff leave the school himself or wait to be expelled? It's up to you! Please leave a review and let me know, or leave me a review and don't let me know, it's up to you! Either way, reviews make my world go round, so please don't hesitate; I love to hear from you all! Thank you so much for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Houston, we have a scarily big problem. In the shape of my mother.**

**You may or may not remember, but in the A/N of the last chapter, I said I came home with a huge hickey (love bite, for those who don't know) yesterday and my mum wasn't best pleased. She's gone one worse today – she's taken my laptop away for a week because apparently I "don't need it" and this is my punishment for sucking face with my boyfriend (which is so horrible it should be illegal! My mum, not my boyfriend but…yeah, you get what I mean.)**

**And so I told her about you guys, that I need my laptop to write and post chapters, and she told me that I need to show her that I need my laptop. So, this is where I need your help! Mum said that if I get a load of reviews on this chapter she's allowing me to post then she'll let me have my laptop back, because apparently then I'll use it for you guys and not just for me.**

**So, if you guys don't want to be parted from this fic for a week, then PLEEAAASE review this chapter – I seriously need you guys right now!**

**Basically, if I don't get a ton of reviews on this chapter I'll have to hand over my laptop for a week, which means no writing or posting D: I really don't want that to happen, and if you guys don't, then please leave me a review and say so – it's the only way my mum will change her mind!**

**So, please, PLEASE, PLEEEAAAASE review this chapter to save Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight. I really love you guys and your lovely reviews, and if you love this fic then please review! I know it's my own fault but I've apologised countless times but my mum just won't listen! So, please review if you want this to continue!**

**Happy reading, I cannot express how much I need reviews on this so please take a minute to review! Thank you!**

**Chapter twelve**

A knock came on Kurt's door, startling the boy inside. He looked up from his Vogue magazine cautiously, knowing that if it was Blaine he would have bounded straight in here without the courtesy of a knock.

And who else could be visiting him? The only other person he could think of would never dream of knocking. But he repressed that thought with a shudder.

"Come in," he called out, cautiously. He dropped the magazine and dragged himself up from his bed, standing on shaky legs as a figure appeared in the doorway. An unfamiliar one.

The light from the hallway turned the boy into a silhouette in the dim light of Kurt's room, but as he shut the door behind him, his features finally became visible and he stepped into the light to reveal himself as another Dalton student in Kurt's year, again openly gay, was it Nathanial?

"Kurt?" He asked, hesitantly, stepping closer to the other boy. Kurt could see that he was a few inches shorter than himself, probably about Blaine's height and very traditionally handsome. His blonde hair swept across his head in naturally highlighted streaks and his deep blue eyes fixed Kurt with a look that left him speechless. There was no attraction for Kurt, obviously, but he could see how there could be for someone else. His heart unconditionally belonged to Blaine.

"Nathanial?" Kurt asked, hesitantly.

He nodded, eagerly, seemingly pleased that Kurt knew his name. "Nate, please. Listen, I need to talk to you…" As his eyes fixed on Kurt again, the taller boy could see that his pupils were swimming in tears and Kurt immediately gestured to the bed in a friendly invitation for Nate to sit down.

The boy obliged and Kurt sat next to him, calmly. "What's up, Nate?"

"It's…its Jeff." Nate whispered, nearly spitting the last word out with a bitterness that sounded centuries old, like it had been brewing over a long time.

Kurt's body stiffened instantly at the mention of the boy who had caused him so much hurt and torment over the past couple of weeks. He tried to make himself relax, repeatedly telling himself that it was okay, it was only a name, Jeff wasn't here and he couldn't hurt him.

Nate felt Kurt tense, his breathing stop and he instantly regretted coming. "I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, guiltily. "I mean, I know it's sensitive and stuff but I just…I need to talk to someone about this and I thought you'd be the only person who would understand but I don't want to drag up unwanted memories, I should…I should go…" Nate blurted out hurriedly, standing haphazardly and making towards the door.

But Kurt reached out a pale, slender hand and held onto the sleeve of Nate's Dalton blazer, preventing the boy from straying any further. "No, Nate…I understand. It's okay. I think we both need to talk. It would be stupid not to. I think…Jeff's trying to tear us apart as individuals and we need to stick together…now more than ever."

Nate returned to his position on the bed, smiling at Kurt sincerely, his eyes dancing in tears. "I…thank you, Kurt."

"So…what happened with you and Jeff?" Kurt asked, suddenly remembering the origin of Nate's visit.

The shorter boy closed his eyes, his head falling back as he remembered. "Oh God…I think…I think it's enough to send him down. To finally get him expelled. Finally get him away from you. From both of us."

Kurt suddenly sat up straight, regarding Nate with collected eyes, trying hard not to let his hopes rise. He had to remain unhopeful; that way he had nothing to lose. "What happened, Nate?" Kurt asked, quietly, letting his eyes slide shut as he listened intently.

"He…he assaulted me," Nate confessed, his voice barely creeping above a whisper, "he did the same to me as he did to you. At least, what I've heard."

"What did he do to you?" Kurt murmured, sliding his arm around Nate, knowing he'd need the support, albeit strictly platonic.

"He…he didn't rape me…but he definitely tried, or at least…he had that intention. He made out like he was really interested in me…I was just getting over a break up at the time and he was there…he was a shoulder, he said all the right things and was just…there. He told you what you wanted to hear and I lapped it up." Kurt stiffened at how incredibly familiar it all sounded and the realisation of how _stupid_ he'd been sunk in. Nate felt it and read the tensing instantly. "Sound familiar?"

Kurt just nodded, stiffly, words failing him.

"He…he arranged a date. Said it would cheer me up. He was so keen, it was nice. It was…it was nice having someone interested for once. He seemed so perfect, so easy going and it was just…too good to be true, looking back. But at the time I was so swept off my feet that I didn't even stop to think." Nate finished, drawing in a deep, rattling breath. His eyes opened and he looked at Kurt in despair. "It was in my dorm, the date, that is."

Kurt couldn't stop the gasp he gave escaping through his lips. "No way," he breathed.

"You too, huh?" Nate asked, his voice blank, eyes dark. "I should have seen it coming, it was an obvious sign but I just…didn't. Once it was…over, I felt like I'd walked straight into it."

"After what was over?" Kurt asked, quietly, voice hesitant. He almost didn't want to know.

"He…he tried to…to, erm, rape me but I…I managed to get away." Nate told him, voice slowly creeping up through the octaves as he started to get more confident, more aware of what he was saying.

"And you never – never told anyone?" Kurt asked, incredulously, unaware that his arm was still around Nate.

The shorter boy shook his head, ashamedly. "I couldn't. I felt so dirty and ashamed. I just ran to my dorm as soon as I got away…but I had no one to run _to_. You…you had Blaine. I only had myself; I only had myself to blame, too. And Jeff was quick to back me up on that one. He said I asked for it, that if I told anyone I'd look cheap and disgusting and no boy would ever touch me again."

"Oh, Nate," Kurt breathed, sympathy colouring his voice.

Nate choked on his words as they came out. "But…I," he took a deep breath before continuing, "but I'd be willing to tell all to the Principal if it meant that Jeff would finally be gone." His eyes sparkled with the still-threatening tears and Kurt's heart broke. This could have been him, had it not been for Blaine. Kurt was still fragile, still healing but he was nothing like this. Nate was alone, and Kurt had never been more thankful for Blaine's presence in his life than he was now.

"Oh, Nate…" Kurt exhaled, deeply, like a sigh of relief that he'd been waiting to let out for years, "that means the world to me. You'd really do that?"

Nate nodded, confidently. "I'm ready…I want to help. I can't take away what happened to me and you but…but we can protect others, right?"

Kurt smiled as he said, "Of course. We'll get through this, you and me, yeah?" He felt tears in his eyes now, too, but he didn't even try to bat them away. He knew Nate would understand.

Their eyes locked and the smaller boy smiled up at Kurt, hopefully. "Thank you. I…I have hope, now, knowing you're here. Knowing that you understand. For the first time since this happened – whoa, it must have been a good six months ago – I feel like I can get through this. With you."

"You'll never be alone again, Nate. I'm here for you, okay?" Kurt murmured, wrapping his other arm around the smaller boy in a comforting hug, knowing he needed it.

"Thank you," Nate breathed, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder gently.

The door flew open, suddenly, revealing Blaine. "Kurt, I –" But he never got to finish. He stopped and stared at the sight before him in disgust. Kurt – his Kurt – had his arms around another boy, a boy who wasn't him, and he was smiling at him sweetly and talking to him soothingly. The more rational part of Blaine screamed at him that any fool could see this was a strictly platonic comforting, but the bigger part, the part that loved Kurt _ir_rationally struck out in hurt and fuelled his next words, dripping disgust and betrayal.

"What the _hell_ is this?"

**A/N: Ah! ****Whoa, I loved writing this and I really hoped you enjoyed reading it! **

**Please, remember what I said about my mum? Please, if you want the next chapter of this before next week, please send me a review and **_**hopefully**_** my mum will come round! She needs to see reviews to know I need my laptop, apparently, so **_**please **_**leave a review. If I don't get reviews on this, then unfortunately I probably won't be posting until next week - so if you don't want that then PLEASE leave a you so much for reading. I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh sweet grilled Cheesus. I flippin' love you guys! Woke up this morning to 70 emails. SEVENTY. Words cannot describe how much that means to me. Oh, man. I love you guys so much.**

**And, you guys succeeded! My mum let me keep my laptop – thank you so much to all those that appealed, my mum read every single review and was immensely proud and happy at your guys' support, so thank you! That means that this fic will once again be updated regularly! Hurray! But we have another problem – I have a chapter plan for the next couple of chapters but who knows where it can go from here? If you guys have any ideas then please leave me a review or private message me and let me know! Thank you!**

**Again, thank you so freakin' much for all your lovely support and reviews – the response was phenomenal and blew me away. YOU'RE ALL SO GODDAMN NICE! Thank you, seriously. It meant the world to me and made my day, my week, my entire YEAR. Thank you – please enjoy this chapter as much as the last and leave me a review, please! I love hearing from you – reviews make my world go round and also make chapters appear. So if you want the next chapter tomorrow, please leave a review! Thank you – happy reading!**

**Chapter thirteen**

Nate and Kurt leapt apart instantly, both crying out in surprise. Kurt stumbled backwards in his eagerness to get away from the smaller boy, feeling his leg buckling underneath him as his wound – still healing – screamed out in protest to the sudden movement. He fell backwards on the floor, a cry of pain spilling out of his lips before his pride could suck it back in. Kurt huddled in on himself and Blaine could hear him crying softly.

He was at his side in a moment, reaching down to stroke a comforting hand across Kurt's back. But he wasn't finished with Nate yet.

Blaine eyed Nate with a deep disgust, standing and talking a step closer to him – feeling a shallow pang of self-satisfaction when he realised he was taller than him – and spitting out, "I think you'd better leave now, Nathanial. I can take after Kurt. You're not wanted here; although I'll make sure we see each other again." The last few words came out surprisingly threateningly, startling every boy in the room. Blaine knew it was the product of his deep, desperate, head-over-heels love for Kurt and tried to push the thought away as he watched Nate swallow hard, nod stiffly and almost fall over his feet in his rush to flee the room. Blaine watched him go menacingly, letting out a breath as he swung round to look at Kurt and he felt his heart suddenly turn heavy.

Blaine didn't know what to do, so let his instincts decide. The boy he loved more than anything in this world was broken, sobbing on the floor – how could he not know what to do? Blaine fell to his side, throwing both arms around him desperately, cradling Kurt gently and whispering to him. He knew he should be angry, and he probably would be later once he learnt exactly what had been going on in the room before he'd walked in, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care. Kurt was hurting and that was all he could think about. It didn't matter that Blaine's heart was breaking because he knew Kurt was worth more – a lot more.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered, when the younger boy's sobs had eventually subsided. Blaine had a sneaking suspicion that Kurt wouldn't be the only one crying once his story had been told, but he tried not to think about that.

Kurt looked up at him with sparkling eyes, knowing what Blaine was going to ask before the words escaped his mouth. His eyelashes speared tears and Blaine felt his heart melt as Kurt sucked in a rattling breath before finally saying, "It's not what you think…I mean, oh God," Kurt breathed, "I promise you, Blaine," he started, meeting his boyfriend's eyes with a confidence that could only be depicted as complete honesty, "that _nothing _happened."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, heart beating faster as he realised his stupidity, but then another thought struck him, hitting his subconscious like a ton of unwieldy bricks. "…But did you want it to?"

Kurt just looked incredulous. He reached out with a pale, slender hand and cupped Blaine's face gently. He swallowed hard and stared his boyfriend straight in the eyes as he spoke, hoping this would suitably convey the severity and sincerity of the words in the way his voice could not. "Blaine, honey, I love _you_. I never want to be with anyone else but you. I would _never_ cheat on you. You're gorgeous, amazing, talented, loving, _perfect_ – how could I ever want anything more?"

Blaine's breath caught in his throat, swallowing his words. In their failure, he responded in the only way he knew how, by pressing his lips to Kurt's eagerly. The younger boy responded, hungrily, the two clinging to each other desperately, trying to convey what words would not through every languid touch and smouldering look.

It ended far too soon, the need for air pulling them apart eventually. Their foreheads pressed together and the air mingled between them as they panted. "I love you," Blaine whispered, feeling Kurt smile without having to look.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered, voice low and husky. He was unknowingly driving Blaine _crazy_ with that sexy voice he put on – it was _smoking_.

"But…" the older boy couldn't stop himself. He disentangled himself from Kurt, trying to regain focus as he asked, "What was Nate doing here, then? If nothing was going on. Sorry, Kurt, but I…I have to know."

Kurt let out a breath he was unaware he was holding in. He rubbed his palm on the back of his neck, feeling the bones of his spine digging into his flesh but paying no attention. "Oh, God, Blaine…it's, er…it's Jeff."

Blaine sat up straight, suddenly alert. "Oh, God, what has he done? What's he done to you?"

"Nothing, nothing," Kurt brushed off his concern quickly, continuing after a heartbeat of silence, "it's Nate…Jeff – Jeff assaulted him a while back, exactly the same as me, every sick little detail." Kurt shuddered as he continued to speak, voice trembling slightly. "But Nate, er…he never told anyone. But he heard about me and the assembly and he says – he says that he'll be willing to tell if it means that Jeff will have to leave." Kurt suddenly felt the floor fly from beneath him and at first he thought he was fainting. Then he became aware of the sturdy, muscular arms embracing him and he realised that it was Blaine, whirling him off his feet and hugging him fiercely.

"Oh my _God_, Kurt, this is amazing! You're free!" Blaine yelped, clinging to Kurt happily. He felt his boyfriend relax into the embrace and start to hug him back, although his words spoke a different story.

"Well, not quite. Not yet, anyways. Nate still has to tell the Principal, he may not believe him and well…who knows where it'll go from here?" Kurt breathed out, shoulder slouching as he tried to let go of the threads of hope he'd been desperately clinging to ever since Nate had made his confession.

"Oh, Kurt. Have a little optimism!" Blaine urged him, setting the younger boy on his feet once more but keeping a hold of his shoulder, squeezing fondly. "This is great. We're getting somewhere." Blaine hugged his boyfriend to him again, this time more loving and gentle. He nuzzled his cheek into Kurt's hair, sighing with contentment. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you." He said, sincerely, pulling away and looking Kurt deep in the eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You had me at 'hello' – I never needed anything else. I just need you." Kurt confessed, knowing the question was rhetorical but he was unable to resist answering.

The corners of Blaine's mouth hitched up instantly in a blinding smile. "You've got me. Always."

A hand placed on Kurt's shoulder stopped him dead in his tracks in the hallways of Dalton a few days after the incident with Blaine and Nate. He turned, and was confused when his eyes met with those of the Principal.

"Hello, Kurt," the older man said, sincerely, keeping the hand on his shoulder and squeezing slightly in greeting, "I need to talk to you, regarding this whole…situation, and I'm pretty sure you can guess the one to which I am referring."

Kurt nodded furtively, slightly unnerved by this public meeting; he wished the Principal would have had the decency to at least call Kurt to his office where they could have at least spoken in private. The situation was uncomfortable enough without dealing with it in public. He eventually decided to voice these worries, albeit hesitant. "Could we, erm…do we have to do this in the middle of the hallway?" Kurt asked, cautiously, not wanting to sound above himself for pretty much the first time in his life. "I mean…people can hear if we talk about it here."

The Principal nodded his agreement and using the hand placed on Kurt's shoulder, guided him into a nearby vacant classroom. The younger boy sat down at one of the desks and the Principal stood in front of him, hands twisting themselves into knots behind his suited back. "I have good news, Kurt. New evidence had been brought to our attention. One Nathanial Black has come forward, claiming that he suffered the same ordeal a few months back from Jeff and this has been backed up by some comments we have on our system. Apparently, approximately six months ago a few students reported having heard strange noises from Nathanial's room, which would explain this accusation. We have also been informed by a great number of students passing at the time you say the encounter with Jeff took place, that claim that they heard some noises from inside your room and a struggle. Many report seeing you run from your room in tattered clothes, screaming for help. We also have a few eye witnesses seeing Jeff leave the room some hours later."

Kurt could barely focus on what the Principal was saying. This was it. The moment he'd been waiting for – the moment he could be free from this torment and torture and justice would finally be served.

"Now obviously we can't promise anything to you, Kurt. We are promptly expelling Jeff, however, and whilst his parents can appeal against the decision, we met with them earlier today and Jeff admitted everything. They told us that they wouldn't appeal." The Principal cleared his throat meaningfully, regarding Kurt with guarded, experienced eyes. "I'm sorry that we didn't believe you, Kurt. You have to understand our reasons though, wild accusations are thrown around all the time – it's the true stories that are backed up with evidence like this, proving your honesty. I'm sorry we doubted it but it's the school's policy. Jeff has left the school premises and won't be bothering you again." The Principal smiled broadly and Kurt noticed with a shock that this was the first time he'd ever seen him do so. "Congratulations, Kurt. It's over. You're free."

**A/N: Aww! Next chapter is sort of celebratory fluff and then in the next couple of chapters I think I'll have Kurt coming home again – with Blaine, obviously! – after the ordeal and considering how things have changed, and of course Blaine will be given "the talk" by Burt and that should be vair amusant! So, please, if you want the next chapter up promptly, please leave me a review and let me know! Also, if you have any ideas about where you think this fic should go next then please don't hesitate to tell me – my ideas are running thin and I need your help please, guys! Thank you so much for reading! I love you all – please leave me a review if you love me too! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Although my mum gave me my laptop back, it appears she's still not much happier about the hickey – the boyfriend came over yesterday and I swear she was about to pounce on him and rip his face off. We weren't allowed to be alone AT ALL. I swear, it was like having Burt for a mother. Not nice.**

**Anyway, that's not the story I'm telling today, so on with the next chapter! Just wanna point out that Blame It on the Alcohol is not acknowledged in this fic so when Blaine meets New Directions in this chapter it's for the first time, with the exception of Mercedes and Finn, obviously. Thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter, they mean the world to me. Please keep reviewing, it only takes a second and it makes my day; I love you guys for it! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter fourteen**

Everything was falling into place. Jeff was gone. Blaine was his. What more could Kurt ask for?

He was also going home for the weekend – with his _boyfriend! _– to catch up on all the latest McKinley gossip on Saturday night where Blaine would be formally introduced to the whole of New Directions. As daunting as the idea sounded, Kurt knew it was inevitable and apparently the whole group were "desperate to meet Kurt's eye candy."

The younger boy's eyes rolled over to said "eye candy" who was sat next to him, driving the both of them down to Lima for the weekend. It was surprisingly warm for late March and Kurt thanked the Gods – although he had yet to be converted to any kind of religion, it was a nice thought – that Blaine's car was a convertible.

The roof was down, the shades were on and the music was up. Everything was perfect.

Kurt leaned back languidly in his seat, closing his eyes behind his Gucci sunglasses as he drank in everything around him. Katy Perry – not his first choice but harmless all the same – blasted through his ear drums, the sound of Blaine's laughter blending into the music as he tried to dance whilst driving, earning himself nothing but an eye roll from Kurt. The sun beat down on them as the car glided down the highway

As they drove further away from Dalton, Kurt felt himself slip a little back into himself. In the school – as great as it was – he felt himself stripped of everything that made him; his clothes, his voice, his power of speech. It felt like it had all disappeared or, at least, just wasn't acknowledged anymore.

There was still a part of him – a small, aching, neglected part – that missed McKinley. That piece of him struck out in pain whenever he got a text from Mercedes or Artie or Tina or Finn or even_ Rachel_ – he occasionally received a text from Brittany but they were both hilarious and in-comprehendible, neither doing much to fuel his misery.

It was like McKinley was calling to him; there was always a subconscious note in the back of his head, always a reminder to be waiting for him. As soon as he felt himself settle into the Dalton routine, even for the briefest moment, there was a McKinley alarm that went off in his head, pulling him back.

But then he had Blaine. He would give up the world for that boy, Kurt thought, letting his eyes rest on his boyfriend. And if that meant staying at Dalton then so be it. Kurt's thoughts were reaffirmed when Blaine's eyes strayed from the road. He looked at Kurt quickly and flashed a grin, releasing one hand from the steering wheel to twine with Kurt's. Oh yeah, Kurt thought. He was so worth it.

They arrived at Breadstix perfectly on time, one thing Kurt had never managed in his life before now. Although all of the New Directions were already there – a surprisingly punctual lot, with the exception of Brittany who often turned up half way through the meal, looking lost – they smiled in delight and made noises of surprise as they dramatically looked at their watches then back at Kurt in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah, alright! I'm on time, big deal!" Kurt swooned, laughing as he, Blaine and Finn got out of the car.

"Clearly," Mercedes started, pulling her best friend into a suffocating hug as she continued, "Blaine is a good influence on you." She winked at the older boy over Kurt's shoulder, who just smiled at her fondly.

"I had to drag him kicking and screaming but, you know," Blaine joked as he too was pulled into a hug by Mercedes.

The New Directions laughed, each in turn dragging Kurt into a hug – even Puck and Santana, Blaine noticed with surprise. Although he'd only met two of the glee club before, he'd heard plenty about all of them and tried to stifle a laugh at the shocked expression on Kurt's adorable face as the hug was initiated by Puck and then Santana.

Blaine was hugged by most of the girls and was given a formal introduction to everyone by Kurt. He smiled sheepishly but was relieved when he realised that Kurt was true to his word – they were every bit as friendly as the younger boy had described. Blaine couldn't ignore the swoop his heart gave when he was introduced as Kurt's boyfriend and reached down to entwine their hands, punctuating the introduction perfectly.

Kurt had begged Finn to keep his ordeal from the New Directions and in that moment he was more thankful of this than ever. He smiled at the normality; it was so nice to have people see him and not see the boy that got assaulted – as he knew, despite Blaine's denial, was his new title at Dalton – but see _Kurt_.

Kurt's eyes bulged in his head as he tried to digest every new piece of information he was fed.

Finn and Rachel had broken up.

Finn and Quinn had gotten together and _then_ Sam and Quinn had broken up.

Then Sam had hooked up with _Santana_.

And they were still together – as were Artie and Brittany – despite the fact that the two girls were obviously banging and, more importantly, in love. And in the closet.

And Puck and _Lauren_ Zizes were dating. Kurt had been mildly disgusted when he found out that he'd been replaced by _her_, but after spending just a little time with her in the New Directions, he realised that she fitted into the dynamics of the team better than he'd ever expected she would.

Kurt's jaw had nearly dropped into his salad bowl by the time they were done with the news. Obviously, he'd heard most of it from Finn but his gossip updates were furtive and uninteresting.

Blaine chuckled slightly as his boyfriend's expression, reaching under the table to wrap his fingers around Kurt's. This action didn't go unnoticed by Rachel or Mercedes, who nudged each other companionably, grinning slightly at the pair.

"So," Rachel started, enigmatically breaking into the meaningless conversations that had been skittering around the table, "how long have you two been together?" She directed the question at Kurt and Blaine, who were sitting opposite her.

The pair looked startled; they had been conversing in whispered tones beforehand and were both unwilling for the conversation to end. Blaine answered after a few seconds of hesitation triggered by shock. "Officially? A month and six days."

"Three hours and thirty seven minutes," Kurt whispered, absently, but Blaine heard it. He smiled warmly and squeezed his boyfriend's hand, tilting his head slightly as he looked at Rachel across the table.

"Have you put out yet?" Kurt knew immediately that this question was directed at him and his head whipped up so quickly he thought he'd gotten whiplash. He recognised the voice and placed it as Santana's instantly. The Latina was smiling at him broadly across the table and her smile only widened at Kurt's obvious blush.

"I'm not even going to dignify that question with an answer." Kurt told her, pointedly, setting his jaw and continuing to eat.

Rachel clearly wasn't paying attention to the fact that the conversation had moved on and asked after a few moments of silence, "What song did you serenade him with?" She said, pressing her eyes on Blaine. She rested her chin on her curled hand, showing no respect for privacy. Where this annoyed Kurt, it amused Blaine.

"I –" He started, only to be cut off by Rachel. Okay, Blaine was starting to see how this could be infuriating.

"Don't even try and deny it; I know you did. I know your style, Blaine. So what one was it?" Rachel asked and Blaine narrowed his eyes. As annoying as it was, he couldn't doubt her insight.

"Well, it's a long story…it was after a fight so…"Don't You Remember" by Adele." Blaine replied to Rachel, despite his eyes being fixed on the boy next to him as he toyed with his salad.

Rachel noticed this and smiled broadly. "Nice choice," she congratulated him and Blaine got the impression he was supposed to be grateful for her approval.

He noticed Kurt's eyes on him and inclined his head to look at his boyfriend, who smiled at him for dealing with Rachel so well. He knew he was one of the luckiest person on the world, having such an amazing boyfriend and _then_ having said amazing boyfriend able to get on with his friends so well.

Everything in that moment was so perfect. But he couldn't shake the feeling that it was the calm before a storm.

Conversation was flowing nicely into the evening; Kurt was revelling in the chance to catch up with his friends and Blaine was enjoying watching Kurt let loose every once in a while.

He'd never seen him this _relaxed_, maybe only when they'd been together alone and it was beautiful. He was so natural, every air and façade slipped away and he was just Kurt. It had been killing Blaine to watch the rape hang over Kurt and eat into him. The younger boy thought he didn't see but he saw everything. He knew exactly how much this was hurting Kurt, still hurting him but he couldn't find a way out.

But he was hoping that the New Directions was just the start of his healing; Blaine would do anything to put him back together.

"Hey, Kurt?" Quinn suddenly attracted the boy's attention, tugging Blaine from his reverie.

Kurt looked up in surprise and met Quinn's eyes. "Yeah?" He asked in a voice that was clearly trying to sound interested and failing. Blaine knew Kurt had never liked Quinn after what she'd done to Finn and the older boy really couldn't blame her.

"We've got a new recruit to New Directions!" She announced and suddenly the group broke into commotion, save for Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!"

"I was just about to tell you!"

"Oh, Kurt, yeah! You have to meet him!"

"He's _really_ good."

Kurt nodded at everything that was said, smiling slightly. "I can't wait to meet him!" He said, animatedly. "What's he like? Do I know him? Is he new?"

"Yeah," Rachel told him, "he transferred earlier this week and tried out for New Directions immediately."

"He's really nice," Mercedes said, warmly, making it obvious she'd taken a shine to the new boy.

"I think he's a dolphin…" Brittany added, absently, though her comment was lost in the conversation around her.

"And really cute," Santana winked at Kurt, languidly.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt possessively and smiled when the younger boy leaned up to kiss his cheek. "He'll never be as cute as you," he whispered in Blaine's ear, breath tickling his neck. His boyfriend smiled, broadly, squeezing Kurt's shoulder slightly to show that while he disagreed, he appreciated the compliment. Kurt looked at Mercedes again, remembering the conversation they had been having, "What's his name?" He asked, curiously. There was something wrong here, he could feel it, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Jeff," Finn cut in and Kurt felt his blood run cold as Blaine's arm went slack around him, "Jeff Buckley."

**A/N: Oh, sweet grilled Cheesus. I love you all, thanks for reading! Please take the time to leave a review, I love to hear from you guys and know what you think. Thank you so much for your support, I appreciate it more than you can ever imagine.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm really sorry for how long this took! I had seveeere writers block and re-wrote this about 10 times. I'm sort of happy with how it turned out now, but yeah, it's not great, I'm really sorry! Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter, your support genuinely means so much to me. There's so many amazing writers on that it's incredible that some of you are taking the time to read this! But I'm not complaining; thank you so much!**

**I love you all! Please continue to review if you want the next chapter up tomorrow! Me and my boyfriend are fighting loooots recently and so this chapter kinda came from a dark place, I'd love to know what you guys think of it. I love you all so much, thank you for reading!**

**Also, I apologise that I can't write Puck, Santana or Finn very well! Sooorry! Please enjoy and please review if you get the chance, I'll love you forever for it! :)**

_Jeff Buckley._

In the two seconds it took to pronounce those three syllables, Kurt's world came crashing down around him.

Blaine had stiffened and his embrace fell away as the shock set in. Suddenly, Kurt felt very small and lost and alone in a world that felt very big without the comfort of his boyfriend's arm around him.

He closed his eyes, fighting tears avidly. "Oh, God…" he whispered, surprised his voice could function at all, "oh, God, no…"

"Kurt?" Mercedes was the first to break the silence, concern colouring her voice as she addressed her best friend.

Kurt just shook his head, refusing to open his eyes. Blaine seemed to have recovered, his arm strong around Kurt again, though this time it offered him no comfort. Blaine leant over and whispered in his boyfriend's ear soothingly but Kurt couldn't allow himself to relax. How could this be happening?

"Blaine?" Mercedes asked the older boy, pointedly. "What the hell is going on here?"

Kurt's eyes slid open and he regarded Blaine, inclining his head slightly to tell him that it was okay, that he could tell them. His boyfriend raised a questioning eyebrow, but Kurt knew the New Directions had to know. They were family; he found himself powerless to keep anything from them.

And so Blaine started his sorry tale. "Jeff…erm, this is gunna be kind of hard to hear, and you probably won't believe me but…he's _evil_." Blaine saw that he'd caught everyone's attention, and whilst there was confusion and fear in some eyes, there was no disbelief, which comforted him slightly. "He…he did things to Kurt that you can't even imagine. I can't warn you enough to stay away from him."

Across the table, Mercedes' hand sought out Kurt's, her fingers curling around his protectively. "What did he do to you, Kurt?" She asked gently, curious but not wanting to push him.

"He…" Kurt started, sniffing slightly and feeling some of his fear ease as Blaine's arm tightened around him. "He assaulted me." There were a few gasps and he felt the last word slip out of his mouth without his permission. "Sexually."

The silence was unnerving and the most unexpected person out of the whole group broke it. Puck. "What did he do to you, man?" He asked, uncharacteristic concern tainting his words. "I'll kill him." Kurt was touched, if a little scared.

"We all will," Finn broke in, Sam nodding at his side and Mike following suit. Even Artie inclined his head and Kurt wanted to cry. The support was endearing but pointless. Jeff wasn't even hurting him, it was just…him and the memories of all he'd done to him. Who could fight off memories?

Even Santana had stopped looking pointedly at Brittany and now her eyes fixed on Kurt in sympathy. Lauren had unattached her face from her three platefuls of food and was gawping at him unattractively, though from the looks Puck was giving her she might as well have been a princess. Kurt wondered briefly if Blaine looked at him the same way…

"Boo," Mercedes cut into his reverie, voice gentle, "what happened?"

The floor was Kurt's and for once in his life, he wished he could give it back, give it to anyone. He couldn't relive it, he couldn't…but he knew he had to. Kurt opened his mouth and let the words pour out on autopilot, detaching himself from them, hoping the pain and reality of the words would be lessened. It helped, if only a little. "Finn…remember that weekend when I came home? With Blaine and I…I had that date coming up…?" Kurt was fighting tears and only wanted to cry more at the look on Finn's face as he put the pieces of the puzzle together and the disbelief sunk in, along with a curse at his own stupidity.

"Oh, sweet shit, man!" Finn exclaimed, having worked it out. "Oh, no way. That didn't even click for me, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I could have done something about it at school…I thought the name sounded familiar but I just couldn't…oh, crap."

"It's okay, Finn," Kurt told him, comfortingly, "you weren't to know. It's okay."

"I _should_ have known," Finn cursed himself and the younger boy shook his head.

"No, you shouldn't have. You don't have to look out for me all the time, Finn, it's okay." Kurt told him and Finn could see the state his brother was working himself into, so decided to drop the argument, prompted by a look from Blaine.

"Carry on, Kurt," Rachel urged him, calmly, trying not to let the discomfort seep into her voice. It was at times like this that she remembered how strong Kurt was and it only made her envy him more than she already did. He was amazing, but like hell would she ever admit it to him.

"Basically, I went home roughly a month and a half ago for the weekend, just a quick overnight thing to see Dad and…Blaine came. I was trying so hard to get over my feelings for him," Kurt punctuated this sentence with a loving smile at his boyfriend, who returned it, albeit teary-eyed, "and so I arranged this date with Jeff, mainly to make Blaine jealous. It wasn't anything fancy, just in my dorm, hanging out. But I realised just before he arrived how stupid it was – getting over Blaine was my own problem and I shouldn't drag anyone else into it. So I tried to put him off. That's when he got violent.

"He kept on trying it on and I tried to push him away but…but he just – just wouldn't," Kurt's voice cracked but he continued regardless, "and he pinned me down on the bed and I just…froze. I couldn't even scream; my voice just went." Kurt raised his eyes from the table for the first time since he'd looked at Blaine and saw the incredulous, fearful looks plastered over every single person's face, save for Blaine, who just looked appalled, having already heard the story more times than was necessary, though it never got any less disgusting for the older boy. The thought of anyone so much as touching Kurt – _his_ Kurt – infuriated and horrified him. Let alone against his will.

"When he was…undressing," Kurt repressed a gag at the memory, "I, erm, seriously wounded his manhood," this earned him some approving looks from his audience but Kurt didn't even see them, so caught up was he in his memories, "and then I just ran…ran to Blaine."

All eyes moved to Blaine, respect and appreciation blatant in every expression. Every face silently thanked him for protecting their boy when they couldn't. Blaine nodded slightly, showing he'd understood.

"Oh my God…" Quinn breathed, the first one to break the silence.

"What happened to Jeff after that?" Tina asked, voice barely above a whisper. She was clutching at Mike desperately, horrified by his story.

"They refused to expel him without sufficient evidence, although he was kept away from me." Kurt told them, wincing slightly at the eruption of noise that broke out after he'd finished.

"What?"

"That is bull_shit_."

"No way!"

"That's complete whack!"

"Shit, man!"

"You _have_ to be kidding."

"You didn't even hunt him down and kick his worthless ass after that?" Puck asked, sounding enraged.

"Well…I might have done something similar," Blaine cut in before Kurt could answer. All eyes swivelled to him unexpectedly and Blaine felt his face blush under their gaze. "I kind of went to Kurt's dorm and er, punched him. A few times. Then swore that if he ever went near Kurt again then that would only be the beginning." Blaine half-mumbled, ashamedly. All of this feeling of repent at his rash actions suddenly fled him as he saw Kurt was looking up at him in a mixture of awe and love. His heart swelled and Blaine reached down to place a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Nice one, man," Puck said, after a few minutes of shocked silence in reaction to Blaine's confession. He let out a low whistle of respect. "Didn't peg you as the type."

"To defend the one I love? Didn't know that was a type," Blaine countered without missing a beat.

Puck just raised his eyebrows, knowing he was defeated in that particular verbal battle. "Fair shout, man," he told Blaine, smiling slightly at him.

"So…if they didn't expel him, what was he doing at McKinley?" Santana asked and Kurt was surprised at the genuine concern and curiosity bleeding into her voice.

"I…the whole ordeal was announced in an assembly, they were making everyone at Dalton aware of it, I suppose. But, obviously, everyone already knew. I…er, they asked for anyone with evidence to come forward. Apparently a lot of people did, saying they'd heard a struggle or seen Jeff going into my room or coming out, seen me running away…

"And then a boy approached me – Nate – saying that Jeff had…had," Kurt's words failed him and he emitted just a shudder, unable to connect the words into sentences. He took a second to compose himself before eventually continuing, "…had done the same thing to him. He'd never told anyone but he said he would if – if it meant that Jeff would be expelled." It took Kurt a few minutes and many more sentences to realise he was crying. "And so he took the evidence forward and they, the principal, said that it was sufficient. Jeff was expelled immediately."

An uncomfortable silence engulfed the table as they sat, trying to process the information. Sam emitted a small gasp, clapping a hand to his mouth incredulously.

"Oh, _shit_!" he swore, wretchedly. His eyes rose from the table to stare at Kurt in disbelief. "Jeff asked me if I wanted to hang out next Thursday. Guess I'm next on his sadistic little hit list."

Kurt fought the urge to swear in disgust. He tried to focus on the fact that if it had not been for the severity of the situation, he would have laughed at the look on Santana's face at Sam's confession. "Oh, hell no!" She exclaimed, loudly. "No one messes with my man. Or my Kurt!" She added, throwing him a comforting look and Kurt tried not to look too surprised. The two had become somewhat closer since they were in the Cheerio's together, but that had been the extent of any friendship they'd ever pursued. Kurt supposed it was because they were in the same boat now; Santana was obviously a closeted lesbian and knew full well that Kurt was the only one who would understand this.

Kurt, considering this, barely noticed that the Latina was still talking. "We're bringing this motherfucker _down_. If he thinks he's gunna get away with tapping my man candy, he's got another thought coming! Porcelain, this shit-stirrer's not gunna know what's hit him!"

"Well, I will…obviously," Finn filled in unnecessarily and Kurt couldn't help but smile at his idiocy.

"And me." Mike said, smiling at Kurt, who beamed back, touched by his concern and offer of assistance, feeling the hole left in his heart by Jeff heal slightly.

"I can totally kick his sorry ass," Lauren announced, matter of factly, "I won the heavy weight championship like, ten times in a row. Even when I was like, five. I took out _high schoolers _with my massive baby guns. One punch and I gaurantee he'll have soiled his pants and then I'll take his face and rub it in his own crap. This is gunna be _awesome_."

Kurt and Blaine's eyes widened simultaneously, every other Glee clubber just smiling slightly with the exception of Puck, who was gazing at the girl in awe. "You are _so_ badass. It's incredibly hot. If we weren't at the table in a crowded restaurant right now I would totally pound you into the pudding." Realising his confession, though showing no sign of embarrassment, the boy stopped himself. "But I'll definitely kick his ass too," Puck told the younger boy, grinning menacingly and flexing his muscles, seeing Lauren's approval.

Kurt felt his boyfriend's arm squeeze him a little tighter defensively and tried to repress a laugh. He turned in the embrace and met Blaine's eyes. "What do you think?" He asked, quietly, desperate for his boyfriend's approval before this went any further.

"I think," Blaine responded, slowly, eyes gleaming wickedly, "we're bringing Jeff _down_! I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Kurt. I'm in."

**Please review if you want the next chapter tomorrow; I love to know what you guys think and knowing that people actually like this makes my day! Thank you so much for reading, if you still are, I hope it wasn't a complete waste of time! 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait on this – had the most hectic couple of days ever! I'm so sorry! Hopefully this is worth it, complete, unashamed, cavity-inducing fluff. I love it! :D**

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, I love you guys soooo much! Please continue to review, I'd love to know if you guys are still reading and enjoying this! If you are, leave me a review and let me know. Thanks! Happy reading!**

**Still don't own. Hmph.**

**Chapter sixteen**

It was a long ride back to Dalton the next day, and Kurt couldn't shake the feeling of a bad omen that seemed to cling to the air around him.

He couldn't forget Sam's words from the night before, paving the path to Jeff's downfall.

"_We ambush him. He can't stay at McKinley, not now. He must have known it was Kurt's school and come here to disrupt his life further. And if he needs to be chased out, so be it."_

"Blaine…?" Kurt broke the monotonous sound of the radio humming in the background and caught his boyfriend's attention. "I've…I've got a bad feeling about this. About Jeff. He…he can't have known I went to McKinley, can he?"

"Kurt," Blaine wished he could tell the younger boy that he was right, but he would have been lying, "all of the Warblers knew. There is no way this can be a coincidence; he lives two hours away from McKinley and suddenly he's a student there? I…I told myself I wouldn't seek revenge on him, Kurt, but I – I had no idea he would _pursue _you like this." Blaine confessed, wholeheartedly. "I can't stand by and do nothing. You already told the guys no violence. What you're doing is perfectly fair and completely legitimate and everyone understands, Kurt. You just want the hurt to go away and your friends want to make the hurt go away. It's okay, Kurt. It's _okay_." Blaine's hand had slipped from the steering wheel and found its way into Kurt's, squeezing tight.

The younger boy looked up at him, desperately. "You don't think it's stupid or rash or…inhumane?"

Blaine snorted, sparing a glance from the road to share with his boyfriend. "And what he did wasn't? As anti-violence as I am, Kurt, this is no normal situation and therefore can't be dealt with the way a normal situation would be. What he's done is…disgusting, Kurt, and I can't sit here and act like it isn't hurting me too because it is," the younger boy next to him sensed the switch in conversation topic and suddenly sat up a little straighter, listening to Blaine intently as he continued, "you're my _boyfriend_, Kurt. I love you. And I can't let him hurt you. This really, really scares me. He's chasing you and I can't stop him. If I thought a restraining order would help, trust me, I'd take one out. But he's not even letting us do that because while he's not hurting _you_, he's indirectly hurting you by disrupting everything around you. I don't know how to take out a restraining order against that.

"I just…I can't stand this." Blaine continued, earnestly. "And what the New Directions are proposing…well, it makes sense. It's the only clear route I can see out of this. Make an obvious and justified stand against him. At the very least he _has_ to quit New Directions, at most leave the country. We'll see. But I just…I love you so much, Kurt. I can't stand the thought of some jerk hurting you. So I'm gunna stand with Finn and Sam and Puck and Mike on Thursday and defend you. And I'm gunna keep doing that until the day I die, Kurt. I'll always be here for you. I'd stand against the world to keep you safe; I'll never let you fall."

The long term implications of Blaine's speech caught Kurt off guard and he could do nothing but gape unattractively at his boyfriend, who was stealing chaste glances at him, eyes flitting between the boy next to him and the road ahead. Blaine's stance remained casual as he sat back in his seat, as if he'd just been chatting about the weather or plans for next weekend, but Kurt, upon looking closer, saw that his hands were shaking in their firm grasp on the steering wheel.

Blaine decided to just look ahead, trying to keep his eyes off Kurt. He knew he'd said too much and that the younger boy was probably somewhere between shocked and disgusted. Blaine blinked tears out of his eyes and tried to focus on the road ahead of him. So when the soft, sweet pressure of lips against his cheek came out of nowhere, he was delighted.

"Blaine, I…I'm not big with words or anything. I never…had anyone to talk to, so I suppose I never needed to be but I – I just need you to know that I love you. So much. I've never felt this way about anyone – not even Lady Gaga." Blaine laughed wholeheartedly and Kurt smiled more at his reaction than what he had actually said. "And trust me, _that_ was love at first sight. But it's nothing compared to the way I feel about you.

"You…you get me. I mean, I don't understand why you love me or what I ever did to deserve someone like you, I never thought I'd find anyone, let alone someone as _perfect_ as you but I…miracles happen, I guess. You're…you're my miracle, Blaine. You're everything I ever wanted and I just…I love you. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me." Kurt told him, voice sincere.

"Yeah…yeah you can. There is something you can do." Blaine muttered, thoughtfully. Suddenly, his hands swerved on the wheel as he turned the car into a layby on the – thankfully, pretty much empty – highway.

"Sweet grilled Cheesus, Blaine! What are you _doing_?" Kurt shrieked, grabbing onto the sides of his seat to steady himself. The car grinded to a halt in the layby and Blaine didn't waste a minute in exiting the vehicle, and in a second he was at Kurt's door, opening it for him. Albeit dapper, the younger boy just stared at him incredulously as he climbed out of the car. "I repeat, what are you _doing_?"

Blaine stared around him, helplessly. This had been so much more romantic and dapper in his head. There was a burger van parked not 20 feet away and he knew that before long, the smell would make Kurt sick. So he had to be fast. "Kurt…shit, we're on a highway and this is so unromantic. But I…I really don't care. I just don't. The smell of burger fat is choking me but I just…Kurt, all I care about is you. And this is fast and irrational and you're probably gunna run screaming but I just…need to say this now.

"My timing's probably way off – you know I don't exactly have an affinity for romance so I'll just get on with it." Blaine was rambling now, nerves overriding him as he dug deep into his pocket, shaking fingers closing around the small box in his jeans pocket. He always carried it with him…you know, just in case. He'd been planning this for a while now, but the right time had so far escaped him. But this was it, he just knew it.

Kurt was staring at him and Blaine could see him battling between confusion and adoration. He seemed to settle for the latter, gazing at his boyfriend lovingly, though worry tinged the corner of his eyes. But all of this scattered the second Blaine dropped to one knee, producing the small box in his quivering grasp.

"Blaine, I –" but any protests Kurt had planned died in his throat as his boyfriend flipped the box open, revealing a single silver band embedded in the soft velvet. "Oh," Kurt could only gasp, clapping a hand to his mouth in unmasked surprise. He knew instantly it wasn't an engagement ring, instead looking to Blaine to explain.

The older boy could see by the relief in Kurt's eyes that he knew it wasn't an engagement ring. "It's a promise ring." He explained, shortly, meeting his boyfriend's gleaming eyes. "Kurt Hummel, I promise to love you unconditionally for as long as you can put up with me."

Kurt just gawped at him, wide eyed. "As long as I can put up with you? You're gunna be stuck with me for a _long_ time."

"I can live with that," Blaine assured him, confidently, smiling broadly despite the tears threatening his eyes, "and all I ask is your heart, in return for mine. I love you so much, Kurt. I can't even imagine life without you; you're such a big part of mine. I never could have imagined I would fall for you this hard, and what's more confusing to me is how you can love me in return but by some _miracle_ you do and I don't ever want this feeling to stop and…and I know it won't for me because I just _know_, Kurt. Everyone said I would know but through every infatuated crush I've ever had I've never known like I do with you. I was blinded by lust but with you all I can see is us and our future together. I want it so bad, Kurt. Please tell me you want it too. I can't believe I waited so long for this, playing stupid games but now I have you I never want to let you go, I can't let you go. I don't know how to live without you so all I'm asking is please, please never make me. I promise that I'll love you until my stupid, blind heart gives up on me but it's yours, Kurt, if you'll have it. Will you? Will you have me?" Blaine stared up at his boyfriend through sparkling eyes teaming with love.

And when looking at Kurt, he saw the look mirrored back at him. "Oh, Blaine, oh my _God_. Yes, yes! Of course! I love you, how could you ever doubt that? My heart was already yours, but I'd be more than happy to wear a ring to prove it as well." In one swift movement, Blaine had risen from the ground and swept Kurt up in his arms, engulfing him in a hug and spinning him round.

Kurt forgot that they were on the side of a highway and staying out here for this long was bound to make his clothes stink of chip fat. He forgot that they were in a homophobic town where everyone would stare and frown. He kissed the man he loved and he didn't think twice. His legs closed around Blaine's waist and they kissed passionately, hearing multiple – possibly insulting – car horns honking at them but they just laughed, tears mixing with kisses and smiles melting together.

The aproned man stared out of his burger van and regarded them with judgemental eyes but the couple didn't even see him. All they saw was each other. There was nothing else in the world except for each other.

Nothing could bring them down. _Nothing_.

**A/N: Ahh, I love them so much! Also, the promise ring is a bit like the one Sam got for Quinn earlier in the series – hopefully this one's a bit more permanent than their one was! Thanks for reading, please leave me a review and let me know if you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if it was a waste of time! I love you all. Keep gleeing.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE; I KNOW THEY ARE NORMALLY BORING BUT THIS ONE ACTUALLY MEANS SOMETHING.**

**Hey, I have a proposal for you guys. Whoever posts the 300****th**** review on this will – on top of my eternal gratitude, obviously – will get to read the next chapter before it's posted on here and I will write them a fluffy Klaine fic especially for them.**

**Also, if we do get to 300 reviews I'll post the next two chapters at once. Because that's how much I love you guys. (A lot.)**

**Oh man, I loved writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading it just as much.**

**But, as much as I loved it, this seriously isn't my best. I'm so sorry. It just didn't want to be written. But hopefully you guys can forgive me! Thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter – they mean the world to me and please keep sending them if you're enjoying this. I find it hard to believe that anyone could, so getting a review saying that you are is incredible. Thank you! Also, if you guys want two chapters in a row then please review so we can get to 300 reviews. Oh, and if you're the 300****th**** reviewer, the next chapter's coming your way exclusively! Thank you for reading!**

**Also, the code names I've used later in the chapter are sometimes the same as the ones on the characters Born This Way t-shirts, but I've tried to shake up some of them to make it more original. If you can't work out who's saying it – it'll probably be obvious but you never know – then read through the names above it and see which one isn't there. Thanks!**

**P.S. I don't remember what colour the McKinley lockers are so I just went with red because I think that's right – not sure though so sorry!**

**Chapter seventeen**

The hallways of McKinley had given so much to Sam Evans. Kisses, break ups, introductions, embarrassment, accusations, rumours, lies. He'd taken it all. One of the most memorable of the things that this particular hallway had given Sam was the introduction of Kurt Hummel; a boy who had namely intrigued, intimidated, perplexed and downright terrified him.

And now he was striding down the hallway, ready to flirt with a boy to avenge his assault on said Kurt Hummel. Go figure.

He didn't have to look hard to find Jeff; his bleached blonde hair stood out against the red of the lockers and Sam's eyes widened when he realised that the boy was waiting by _his_ locker. "Jeff?" He called out, uncertainty colouring his voice which he hoped the other boy wouldn't notice. He had to hold this together for Kurt, for the plan.

Jeff turned, bright smile firmly in place. "Hey, Sam! I was just waiting to talk to you, must be fate," he suggested, jokingly.

"Dude, you were waiting by my locker. Not exactly fate that I'd come to my locker." _Oh shit_, how had he let that one slip out?

"Well, anyway," Jeff responded, quickly, blush tinting his cheeks, "I was going to talk to you about Thursday, we still good?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam told him, smiling warmly to make up for his previous slip up. He had to convince Jeff that he was interested. "Hey, I was thinking, why don't you come over to mine? My parents are out that evening and, well, we could really get to know each other." Sam raised his eyebrows expressively as he said the last sentence in a voice he hoped sounded sultry and inviting.

It seemed to work; Jeff eagerly bit the bait and Sam reeled him in effortlessly. "Sure!" Jeff told him, voice brighter than Sam had ever heard it. He _had_ to be buying this. "Sounds awesome. Can't wait."

Sam smiled, turning on his heel to walk away. He didn't want to seem _too_ eager or Jeff would out him immediately. He knew that the other boy's eyes would be on him, though, as he walked back down the hallway.

Sam smiled. He totally had him. Hook, line and stinker. This was gunna be a piece of cake and Sam knew this revenge would totally taste sweet.

To: _Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_Dirty Skank's on his way. You guys ready? Trouty Mouth._

To: _Sam, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_Who the hell came up with these code names? Porcelain and Incredibly-Hot-For-A-Gay-Though-Resembles-A-Hobbit._

To: _Kurt, Sam, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Rachel._

_You clearly like my inventions or you wouldn't still be using them. Lebanese._

To: _Kurt, Sam, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_I, for one, object to them. I think they are degrading and – for me, anyways – do not give me sufficient recognition of my amazing talent. Big Nose and Even Bigger Ego._

To: _Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_Dudes, still haven't answered my question. Trouty Mouth._

To: _Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Sam, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_Okay, trouty, we're in position. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and I are in your – surprisingly big, are you sure you're not gay? – closet, Finn and Mike are in the tree outside your bedroom window, Artie and Brittany are in the bathroom, Tina, Quinn and Santana are behind the door and Puck and Lauren are in your cupboard. Possibly making babies. But we told them to keep it down. No Weave._

To: _Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_Cool. Definitely not gay – Santana will vouch for me. Dirty Skank's just texted and said he's on the way, so I'll see you in a few. Good luck. Stick to the plan. Frankenteen, try not to fall out the tree. Trouty Mouth._

To: _Sam, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_Okay, Lebanese, I'll hand it to you. Jeff's code name was a work of genius. But remember, guys, no violence. Rise above it. He's emotionally unstable – words will be enough. Porcelain and Incredibly-Hot-For-A-Gay-Though-Resembles-A-Hobbit._

To: _Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Sam._

_100% not gay, Mercedes. I've done it with gays and Sam's better than all of them. If he is gay, very convincing. Besides, no guys would go for that trouty mouth. Only girls would be willing to have it stuck to their faces. Lebanese._

To: _Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_Thanks – I think. By the way, Santana, you never told me what your code name meant. Trouty._

To: _Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Sam._

_Never mind. Lebanese._

To: _Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Sam, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_I swear Kurt and Blaine can't go three seconds without kissing. Hurry up, there's only so much making out me and Rach can take! No Weave._

To: _Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Sam, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_Oooh, can I come see the dolphins play? Must Have Brain Damage._

To: _Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_Stay in position, Brit! Trouty Mouth._

To: _Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Sam, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_We'll take pictures of the pretty dolphins. No Weave._

To: _Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Sam, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_Yay! Can they do tricks? Must Have Brain Damage._

To: _Sam, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_Yes, Britt, but we save them for the bedroom ;) Incredibly-Hot-For-A-Gay-Though-Resembles-A-Hobbit._

To: _Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Sam._

_Are you sure you're gay, Hobbit? You're seriously hot and I'm a sucker for dirty talk. If you ever waver on the something-sexual line, I'm totally up for experimentation. Lebanese._

To: _Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Sam, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_If you could see what Kurt and Blaine are doing right now, Santana, you would totally be reassured that he's completely gay. No Weave._

To: _Kurt, Rachel, Sam, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_Guys! Santana gets all touchy-feely in confined spaces. Any sign of Dirty Skank? Stretch Marks._

To: _Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_Just pulling into the driveway. See you in a few, Puck and Lauren stop whatever you're doing and Blaine and Kurt…just don't get it on my clothes, okay? Trouty Mouth._

To: _Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_But man, doing it in a cupboard is so badass! Not Even That Good in Bed (not true, Santana.)_

To: _Sam, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_Oh, and Sam? Do the Justin Bieber thing with your hair. It's hot. (Don't tell Blaine I said that.) Good luck guys, if we don't make it out of this alive I love you all. Porcelain._

To: _Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Santana._

_Will do. Thanks, man. He's at the door – I'll take him up the bedroom straight away so be ready! Trouty Mouth._

Sam _knew_ he was hot. He'd been told before – despite his unfortunate imbalance in the ratio of mouth to face – and he knew right now he looked _smoking_. Kurt had dressed him – in a completely un-gay way – in a tight, black v-neck that showed off his strapping muscles and dark blue skinny jeans that hugged him in exactly the right places.

Jeff was _so_ not ready for this.

Sam cracked the door slightly, revealing the other boy. He smiled warmly and without speaking, let Jeff into his house. The door swung shut behind him and Sam didn't miss Jeff's malicious grin at both his attire and the fact that they were alone. If it hadn't have been for the whole plan and how totally _awesome_ it was, he would have punched Jeff square in the face right there and then. Sam had to admit, he'd found Kurt's story kinda hard to buy, but the sincerity of his voice and the tears had re-affirmed it to him and it made sense. But right there, in that one moment alone with Jeff, everything slotted into place and Sam could see it all in Jeff's eyes. The plotting, the scheming, the malicious thoughts running through his head. It was right there. How could he not have seen it before?

"So, Jeff," Sam started, cutting straight to the chase, "I could give you a tour of the house and the whole shabang, but, to be honest, there's only one room you need to see." Jeff's eyes grew wide in his face as Sam clutched at his hand and led him straight to the bedroom, double bed spread wide and full of promise in the middle of the room. "Like it?" Sam asked, petulantly.

Jeff nodded, dumbstruck. His eyes were still fixed on the bed and the silent offer behind it.

Sam, guessing Jeff's comprehension, slunk over to the bed and sat down, leaning back against the mattress and exposing a strip of well-muscled stomach. He didn't have to look to know that Jeff was gawping.

"So…er, how long are your parents out for?" Jeff asked, breathlessly.

Sam sat up, running a hand through his hair before replying, "Oh, _late_." He accentuated the word daringly. "We've got plenty of time."

Jeff nodded, dumbly, words failing him. Sam smiled to himself; the plan was working perfectly and Jeff was way out of his comfort zone. "Come sit down," Sam offered, smiling invitingly.

Jeff didn't waste a second before sliding onto the bed next to him, smirking coyly. "Thanks…your, er, your room is real nice."

"I know." Sam told him, sighing slightly before continuing. "Look Jeff, we both know why you're here. Let's just do this damn thing. I'm sexually frustrated and you're interested. Let's make some magic." Without waiting for Jeff's reaction, the taller boy rolled himself on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Sam's eyes turned dark and aggressive and whilst it was only an act, the look on Jeff's face told him it must be pretty convincing.

"Sam? What are you doing?" Fear gripped Jeff's voice and the other boy had to repress a shudder. He knew it was for Kurt but it felt so real and he hated what he was doing.

"Don't you like it _rough_?" Sam growled down Jeff's ear, seductively.

Jeff was shaking, any seduction lost on him. He knew he was powerless against Sam; he'd always gone for boys smaller and weaker than him before so that he could always fight them off but there was just something about Sam that had attracted Jeff to him. Now he realised his mistake and he couldn't do anything about it. He wondered briefly if this was how Nate and Kurt had felt, so helpless and alone…

"How do you feel, Jeff?" Sam asked him, still pinning him down though he made no further advances.

"Terrified," Jeff squeaked out, knowing how pathetic he sounded but he couldn't help it; he was consumed by fear, "please, Sam, I'll do anything. _Please_. Just don't do this, I'm begging you."

"Would that have stopped you, Jeff?" A voice suddenly broke out from the other side of the room. The boy looked across the space to see the closet door fly open and on hearing the words, he could have connected the voice back to Kurt immediately, but it was still a shock to him to see the countertenor in the room. "Would you have stopped if I'd have begged?" Kurt asked, again, cocking his head enquiringly, sounding genuinely curious though Jeff knew the question was strictly rhetorical.

Jeff barely noticed that Sam had rolled away and was standing over him; he was just transfixed by Kurt. Tears framed Jeff's eyes but he could only stare, unblinking at the boy across the room. Suddenly, the door to the room flew closed, revealing Quinn, Santana and Tina, faces like thunder. They stood in front of the closed door, arms folded threateningly.

Jeff looked back at Kurt and saw that he'd been joined by Blaine, the older boy's arm wrapped around him protectively. He nearly jumped clean out of his skin when the window of the room banged open and Finn and Mike barrelled through into the room.

"We're a family, Jeff." Sam told him, calmly. He pulled the boy up from the bed and pushed him slightly into the centre of the room. "We defend our own. We'll always defend Kurt; don't think that by crawling to McKinley and snaking your way into our glee club you'd slip under our radar. How long did you think you could get away with it?"

Jeff was just crying, silent tears sliding down his face. Mercedes and Rachel emerged behind Kurt and Blaine at exactly the same time as Puck and Lauren exited their particular hiding place. The New Directions advanced on him, closing into a tightly formed circle around Jeff.

"We know what you did to Kurt," Finn told him, placidly. The calm of his voice was unnerving.

"Did you think you could get away with it?" Blaine asked, eyes narrowing as they regarded Jeff disgustedly.

"Kurt's one of us. You don't mess with that." Mercedes said, menacingly, cracking her knuckles slightly.

"You mess with him, you mess with us." Puck told him, not even trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "You wanna try it? Try and take on all of us?"

Jeff shook his head, desperately.

"Should have thought of that before you messed up our boy," Sam breathed, right behind Jeff.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked, fear colouring his voice.

"I don't know, maybe we should _assault_ you like you did to Kurt." Santana suggested, crossing her arms across her chest and smiling at Jeff threateningly.

"And then we could lie about it to everyone," Quinn added, her voice deep and menacing, lower and more frightening than any of the New Directions had ever heard it before.

Jeff's head whipped round as he heard Kurt speak, "Then we could transfer to your school and disrupt your whole life. We could try and sneak into every aspect of your life and destroy it all." Kurt's eyes were full of pity and even through his 'bitch-please' expression; Jeff could see his genuine upset over everything that had happened and he felt an unexpected pang of guilt.

"We could get all of your friends to trust us and then try it on with one of them," Tina threw in.

"We could rub your face in dog shit. We could pummel you into the sidewalk and leave you broken, without a second thought." Lauren suggested, voice tinged with a threat that remained unspoken, though it was as clear in the air as the words that had been said.

"We could destroy everything you worked for. Everything you wanted. We could even try and split you and the person you love up." Blaine's arm was still around Kurt as he spoke, as if to emphasise the fact that Jeff's sadistic little plan had fallen apart.

"Or we could take pity on a lesser being such as you." Rachel said and Jeff was shocked at how he could find someone wearing a plaid skirt and knee high socks intimidating. But somehow, he did.

"I think we should let Kurt decide," Mike told him and all eyes swivelled to the countertenor expectantly.

"I just don't understand, Jeff. You were so intent on destroying me that you didn't even stop at sexually assaulting me; you went to my school and befriended everyone I care about. You even tried it on with one of my _friends_! How can you…I just need to know why." Kurt feared that he would regret asking for the answer he was met with, but he had to know.

"Ever wondered why Blaine hates me?" Jeff asked, and although the question was unexpected Kurt dubbed it a fair point and was willing to hear him out. "You know it started before this. He's always hated me. I got turned down for a solo_ six_ times. Six. That's not normal. There's nothing wrong with my voice and I can dance and…I was in love with Blaine. Man, who wasn't?" Kurt expressed a small noise of shock at Jeff's confession, but was still listening intently. "But he made it _painfully_ obvious that he wasn't interested. I even tried seducing him through song in front of all the Warblers. And do you know how he turned me down? By serenading another boy the very same day, right in front of me."

Kurt's eyes widened and he gawped at Blaine in disbelief. "Who?" He asked his boyfriend, dumbstruck by what Jeff had said. There had been someone else…? Blaine had told him he'd never had a boyfriend before…had it all been a lie?

"You." Jeff told him, before Blaine could.

Kurt's sharp intake of breath said it all. He clutched at Blaine's hand desperately, their eyes meeting in a look of love so far beyond their years that Jeff looked away.

"Blaine took everything from me – my solo, my voice, my heart. I couldn't just stand by and let him take another thing. Don't you think I was just as interested in you as Blaine was? Trust me, from the minute I laid eyes on you, I was. But you didn't even notice because you were too busy noticing Blaine. I had to make you notice." Jeff's eyes never left Kurt's, the severity of his words hanging in the air between them.

"Why McKinley? Why did you go there?" Kurt asked, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"Another cry for attention. I hated you so much for liking Blaine and not me. I had no right to but I just couldn't help it. And I immediately went for Sam, he just…attracted me and so I followed my instincts. At McKinley there was no Blaine to take him away from me. I jumped at that opportunity. Sam and I seemed to be on the same wavelength and so I guess it just happened." Jeff explained, wrapping his arms around himself wretchedly.

"Can we kill him now, Kurt?" Puck asked impatiently as Jeff just stood, crying.

Kurt threw him an exasperated look as the boy in question looked up in horror. "Please," Jeff begged, "please, no, I'll do anything."

"You need to leave," Blaine told him, placidly, struggling to keep the anger from bleeding into his voice, "I don't care whether it's just McKinley or the state or the entire freaking country. You just need to go. Get as far away from the train wreck you've created as possible."

Jeff looked at Kurt, desperately, but the other boy just inclined his head, agreeing with Blaine. "Please," he whispered, "just go."

It was late into the evening now but New Directions had stuck together, ordering pizza and watching old movies they'd all forgotten about companionably. A huge weight had been lifted from Kurt's shoulders and he lay in Blaine's arms, content at last. He didn't miss the way Blaine's fingers kept tracing the ring on Kurt's own and he couldn't help but smile, tilting his head to meet Blaine's lips in a soft kiss.

"Guys, where did Brittany and Artie get to?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Kurt told Rachel, who'd asked the question. He pulled away from Blaine and looked around, wondering how he didn't notice their absence before. Kurt dug his hand into his pocket and retrieved his phone, quickly tapping out a message to Artie, enquiring their location.

He received a reply after a few minutes.

_Brittany got lost on the way to Sam's bedroom. I think we're still in Ohio. Help. Now._

**Remember, two chapters for 300 reviews and 300****th**** reviewer gets the two chapters before anyone else. Because I love you all lots. Thank you so much for reading, if you enjoyed it all – even just a little bit – please leave a review and let me know, it makes my day! I love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay on this! Personal life took over and well…it's been a tough week. I'm really sorry, hopefully I'll be updating much more regularly after this chapter. Thank you for bearing with me!**

**I know I said that this story was AU after Silly Love Songs, but please imagine that Kurt and Blaine have performed **_**Animal **_**already and Kurt made the sexy faces and it didn't do much for Blaine, yada yada yada. You were there, you watched the episode, you know the story. Just imagine that happened, but without Blaine tracking down Burt and talking to him, because as much as it showed that Blaine cared about Kurt, if I was Kurt I would have been mortified and seeing as I have more of an affinity with Kurt, I stuck by him.**

**And erm, pretend that Rachel's been drunk before because I did say I wouldn't be taking the events of Blame it on the Alcohol into account. Cheers!**

**So, yeah.**

**I know I said I'd post two chapters at once if I got 300 reviews but I decided to make this chapter extra-long so that it was like two chapters for you guys, I hope you enjoy it! Please continue to review, I love you guys so much for it and also thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it was probably one of the most popular chapters and I love the support and I basically just love all of you. Thank you!**

**Happy reading!**

**P.S. I know this chapter kinda sucks but bear with me – I have big plans for the next one! Please review if you guys want it up soon! I love you all.**

**Chapter eighteen**

It happened so frequently that Kurt shouldn't be surprised. It seemed that the New Directions looked for any excuse, and Kurt should have known that he wouldn't be overlooked.

Every occasion called for a party.

Every loss, every win, every bump on the road and every stretch of steady cruising. Every fall was picked up by a party and every triumph was greeted with an ohmygod-we-didn't-lose party. So the ridding of Jeff couldn't have been celebrated in any other way.

And with every party, there had to be karaoke and a stage so that once they had gotten sufficiently pissed – alcohol courtesy of Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez, of course – they could make complete idiots of themselves by slurring the words to a song that everyone probably hated but were to stop themselves dancing along to in Rachel's basement.

And that was where, come Saturday night, Kurt Hummel found himself, on stage with Blaine Anderson, belting out the lyrics to _Animal_, being one of their favourite party anthems that they had performed together. However, this time Blaine had been surprised to find that Kurt's new and improved sexy faces were doing inordinate things to him, though his drunken mind tossed the thought aside. Kurt was his _boyfriend_; he was allowed a boner, right?

And Kurt's faces were incredible. Once he let go – courtesy of the alcohol, of course – he was really, _really_ sexy. Blaine had never really noticed it before, more enamoured with the fact that Kurt was cute, gorgeous, beautiful…but never sexy, not really.

But right now he was seeing him in a whole new different light and sure as hell did Blaine like it.

It was like someone had suddenly turned the lights on and Blaine found himself stunned by yet another thing that Kurt could do effortlessly, flawlessly. Tripping over his next couple of lines, too distracted by Kurt to really focus properly, Blaine sighed in relief when the song came to a close. As much as he already missed Kurt's sexy faces, if his mouth wasn't pouting sensually, then surely it could be used for other things?

Their lips met in a fierce kiss as they both momentarily forgot where they were. The world, the alcohol tingeing their breath, the cheers and laughs from the New Directions, it all melted away. They were drunk and the music was blaring loud enough to burst their ear drums and they probably wouldn't remember this come morning but in that moment – that inexplicably perfect moment – they were just them, everything they were and weren't collided and everything was thrown into a perfect kind of clarity.

This was them and they were perfect.

But then the jeers grew louder and Kurt could distinctly hear Puck yelling, "Get some, get some!" and he pulled away hastily, still grinning at Blaine to show it was nothing personal.

Kurt turned to his apparent audience, just in time to see Puck rip his shirt off and throw himself on Lauren, who proceeded to beat him off with the chicken drumstick she was devouring. Giggling hysterically, Kurt dismounted the make shift stage, dragging Blaine with him in a drunken haste, pausing only to steady himself after numerous trips, all alcohol-induced.

He couldn't bring himself to care.

Three hours and five bottles of vodka later, everything was starting to blur. Kurt was pretty sure he and Blaine had been married by Rachel at least four times, with Artie as page boy and Brittany and Santana as bridesmaids (though the fact that they were making out through the "ceremony" kind of defeated the object of them, but they looked good.)

There had been many overly-wild karaoke performances and public displays of 'oh-hell-they'll-definitely-regret-that-in-the-morning' affection throughout the night and suddenly it was 1am and they were sitting in a – slightly deformed due to lack of clear judgement – circle and playing their traditional game of spin the bottle.

Kisses were exchanged between multiple couples; Rachel and Artie, Brittany and Finn, Quinn and Blaine (one of the more hilarious pairings of the evening – the look of disgust on Blaine's face after had been _priceless_), Santana and Kurt (the former being shocked to find that even though he was kissing a girl, Kurt was an incredible kisser), Lauren and Mercedes (now _that_ had been interesting), Puck and Tina and Mike and Sam. Any awkwardness after the same-sex kisses was washed away with yet another couple of bottles of beer and spirits and the dancing around the room wildly had started.

Music everyone hated was blaring loud enough to cause permanent damage to everyone's hearing but no one cares. What is there to care about? Everyone's buzzing and no one wants to come down.

They were free, the alcohol seared through their veins and washed away every care and worry and left just them, empty bodies in their rawest state. Everyone was stripped away into laughter and the wish to have a good time.

Kurt laughed to himself, swinging his arms around Blaine's hips and pulling him closer as they danced wildly together. As their lips met in the space between them, Kurt smiled, pushing back into the kiss with everything he had. Alcohol could take away many things; dignity, self-respect, awareness but it could never take away their love.

There are few words to describe the feeling of waking up in Kurt Hummel's arms, Blaine discovered the next morning. Disregarding the fact that his head was pounding, there was a soothing comfort that came when he felt those long, pale arms wrap tightly around him, legs entwined with his, breathing slow and steady. Blaine turned as gently as he could in the restraint of his boyfriend's arms so that he could face the beauty that lay beside him, wrapped in Rachel Berry's bed sheets. Everyone else had passed out at various intervals between 3 and 4am that morning, leaving just him and Kurt as the only drunks with enough sense left to make it to a bed. Fully clothed they had fallen asleep in each other's arms within seconds, barely even registering that they were in _Rachel Berry's bed_, somewhere that even when drunk, Kurt had thought he'd never go. He was pretty sure this had to be karma for the time he had stepped on a ladybird in third grade. Go figure.

Blaine could only stare as Kurt let out a string of waking up moans and whines, signifying the start of the thirty-minute period it usually took for Blaine to coax Kurt out of bed. Not that he minded, obviously. What with Kurt's bed head, mindless half-asleep mumbles and his tendency to cling to you like a limpet when he was tired, Blaine was more than happy to take on the role of Kurt's waker.

True to form, it only took two minutes before Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he automatically reached out for the first thing he came into contact with – Blaine. His arms closed even more tightly around his boyfriend as he snuggled closer, tucking his head underneath Blaine's jaw, nuzzling into his neck and letting out a complacent sigh of contentment.

A smile broke across Blaine's face as he held the younger boy closer, trying to ignore the unicorn that was grinning at him from Rachel's duvet cover. Glancing around the room, Blaine had to stifle a laugh. Clearly Rachel's dads hadn't noticed the number changing on her birthday cake every year and still thought she was 5. He sincerely hoped that his and Kurt's children wouldn't be quite as babied as she clearly was.

Woah, wait. Back up. Where did _that_ thought come from? Just a little bit of forward planning.

"I know what you're thinking." Kurt's voice came out as a rasp, sleep still evident in every syllable he enunciated. "I really hope any daughter of ours doesn't have such catastrophic taste in interior design."

Blaine chuckled under his breath, unwilling to let Kurt know that they'd been sharing the same thought. He knew Kurt was probably joking, whereas he'd been deadly serious. But Blaine was warming to the idea that it might not be such as unwelcome thought as he'd first anticipated.

"Blaine." Kurt's voice was suddenly sharp and etched with fear, drawing his boyfriend's attention to him immediately.

"What is it?" The older boy asked, worriedly.

"Why the fuck is there a unicorn staring at me?"

**An hour earlier.**

Mercedes awoke with a start, failing wildly as she fell from the sofa she'd been perched on precariously. She landed with little grace on a sleeping Rachel Berry at the foot of the couch, waking her friend instantly.

"Holy Jesus, this hurts!" Rachel stage whispered in despair as Mercedes scrabbled away from her, apologising profoundly.

"I'm so sorry!" She told her, trying to keep her voice down so as to not wake up her fellow Glee-clubbers.

"Not you, I meant my _head_!" Rachel wailed, melodramatically.

"Keep your voice down!" Mercedes warned her, shoving a hand across the girl's mouth. "Unless you want everyone else to wake up yelling, making your head ache a ton worse. You want that?"

Rachel shook her head wildly, wincing slightly as the sudden movement caused another lightning strike across her brain, worsening her throbbing head.

Mercedes removed her hand and looked around the room at her unconscious friends. Everyone, she counted, was passed out…except for Kurt and Blaine. Where the hell were they? She voiced this question to Rachel, who shrugged.

"Probably making out in my bed," she suggested, off-hand. Suddenly her eyes widened as she wailed, "my bed!"

"My white boy!" Mercedes cried, standing and clutching her head as the room spun around her. "We have to go spy. I am not having my boy losing his v-card in your bed."

"I swear if they mess up my unicorns…" Rachel stormed, face purpling as she made across the room.

Suddenly, Santana and Brittany sat up, sleeping bags falling around them. "Gay inspection? We're coming." Santana told them both, standing up and pulling Brittany with her.

"Dolphin kisses turn me on," Brittany informed them, following the group as they climbed the stairs to Rachel's room.

"I second that," Santana added, smiling at Britt slightly, "especially if it's Kurt and Blaine – the latter being stupidly hot for a hobbit and although Hummel kind of looks like a doll and I wanna pet his hair and put him on my windowsill, he is a kick-ass kisser and I totally see him being an animal in bed." She told them, placidly, inspecting her nails dubiously as if she was talking about the most normal thing in the world, not her friend – her gay friend at that – being super-hot in bed.

Mercedes made a disgusted face; this was her brother from another mother they were talking about. Though she had to agree with Santana's synopsis of Blaine and could kinda see where she was coming from when it came to Kurt.

"But it's not like they'll last that long anyways. They're both too hot to not get better offers and when they fall apart, I can totally sink my teeth into Hobbit and maybe even bed Hummel. You know, just for the experience." Santana continued, looking into a far off corner as if deep in thought. She'd clearly been considering this for quite some time.

"With my amazing insight and incredible intuitive, I can totally predict that they'll last a long time." Rachel said, voice incredibly bubbly for someone with a supposed hangover. Mercedes groaned internally. Of course Rachel would be chipper with a hangover. Of _fucking_ course. She would have to be.

"Meh, I don't see it. They'll fuck a few times and then have some kick-ass break up worthy of some dramatic TV show they both watch religiously. Happens to me all the time." Santana said, voice off-hand.

"I think you're wrong." Rachel told her, hotly, smiling at Mercedes when she nodded in agreement.

"I think I don't care what you think." Santana told her snippily.

"I don't know, San. They're totally in dolphin love right now. With like, feelings and stuff. They hold flippers and do couple stuff. They actually like being _together_, not just having wild dolphin sex in Rachel's bed."

"Egh, spare me the thought!" Rachel whined, only to be cut off by Mercedes.

"Oh Cheesus, guys, can we leave this argument now? That is my white boy you are discussing so graphically. I'd rather we didn't." She told them, clutching a hand to her hip with a look of superiority on her face that no one dared to argue with.

When they reached Rachel's room, said brunette leapt forward, reaching towards the door and cracking it slightly. A look of wonder spread across her face and she quickly turned back to the girls behind her, beckoning for them to come closer and behold what had her grinning like a madman.

They edged closer, trying to keep the noise down as they each in turn peered around Rachel and into the room. Even Santana's jaw dropped at the sight before them.

There, sprawled across Rachel's bed, was Kurt and Blaine. Although they were both fully clothed – to everyone's relief save for Santana – they were clinging to each other like it was as easy and natural as breathing. They curled into each other's arms, breath falling in a rhythmic pattern between the two of them as they both smiled in their sleep, Kurt letting out an unconscious sigh of happiness as Blaine's arms tightened around him slightly.

Mercedes whooped slightly as they closed the door behind them, each of the girls wearing a similar look of wonder. She turned to Santana, muttering, "Suck it bitch. They're totally in it for the long haul."

**A/N: I know this sucked. But I had to post it because I hadn't posted in so long and I just kinda had to! I'm so sorry for the crappiness. I hope it didn't suck too bad. And I hope you can still leave a review if you liked it, or even if you hated it – I love to hear what you guys think.**

**Thank you muchos for reading and please leave a review with your thoughts. I swear if I could give a penny to each of you for the thoughts you guys leave, I'd happily sign away my entire life savings. Thank you so much, I love you all.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, another little AU bit. Pavarotti died, but Kurt stopped being a pussy and didn't sing or anything, it just sorta happened. Sorry for how irrelevant it is but it just sort of fitted… **

**I'm sorry for the extended wait on this. It's exam week and I got snowed under. And grounded. So, yeah. But the grounding was kinda justified – I got trolleyed at a family party. Yikes. Not pretty. But anyways, thanks for sticking with me on this one.**

**I hope this chapters okay, if you like it, please leave a review! I love you all so much and I love even more to hear your thoughts on this! Thank you so much for reading and for your lovely reviews on the last chapter, if we get to 350 reviews on this then I'll make the next chapter at least 5000 words long. Thank you!**

**Also, if you want the next chapter up quickly, please review! Thanks!**

**Chapter nineteen**

"Two graves. One day. Whoa, when did my life get so melancholy?" Kurt wailed, settling himself in the passenger seat of Blaine's car, directing this remark at the boy opposite him.

"Did the making out by Pavarotti's one help?" Blaine asked, unhelpfully, earning himself an eye roll from Kurt.

"I'm pretty sure he turned over in his tiny, tiny grave." The younger boy told him, inspecting his nails nonchalantly.

"Or he might have thought it was hot." Blaine offered, smiling at the memory of the particularly heated making out that had ensured after a few heartfelt remarks by Pavarotti's grave.

"That, I highly doubt."

"Well, if the dog walker's face was anything to go by…" Blaine chuckled to himself lightly as he remembered the look on the passer-by's face; one of horror, confusion and embarrassment. It was not something one forgot easily.

"I'm pretty sure she'll sue." Kurt told him, matter-of-factly.

"Meh, I've got a fairly loaded bank account. Let her."

"You'd have to pay my way too. There's no way I'd sell a Marc Jacobs piece to pay for a law suit." He reminded his boyfriend, fixing him with a pointed stare that told Blaine that despite the humour in Kurt's voice, he was in no way joking and would never part with his beloved wardrobe.

"This still doesn't explain why Pavarotti wouldn't think we're hot."

"I'm fairly sure he wasn't gay." Kurt said nonchalantly, as if he'd already given the idea considerable thought.

"He groomed himself way too much to be straight." Blaine told him in a voice that told Kurt that he had also considered the possibility more than was healthy.

"Do birds even have sexual orientation?" Kurt asked, mostly rhetorically but knowing Blaine would answer regardless.

"Sure! I mean, it's like peacocks. I'm fairly sure that it's virtually impossible to be attracted to the gross looking lady peacocks, so there must be some that like the big tail…" Blaine said, as if it was a simple concept.

"Pavarotti wasn't a peacock."

"He still might have been gay. I caught him looking at me a few times with lust in his tiny eyes."

"Don't flatter yourself. He was a bird of excellent taste – why do you think _I _got him?" Kurt inspected his boyfriend over his nails, silently daring him to question that statement.

"Well, getting to watch you change clothes on a regular basis…I would understand his orientation." Blaine's voice was deadly serious.

"Pavarotti was not orientated, Blaine. Nor would he be swayed by my nakedness." Kurt told him, face deadpan. He didn't miss the blush rising across Blaine's prominent cheekbones as he explored the thought of Kurt unclothed.

"You got naked in front of a bird?" Taking a moment to consider this, he added, "Hot. Hey, if I got a feather boa would I pass?"

"There is never any excuse to wear a feather boa. Not even to get into my pants. Which are extraordinarily hard to get into due to their snug fit, as I find out every morning." Kurt punctuated the sentence with a melodramatic sigh and Blaine repressed a chuckle. 

"You'll hear no complaints from me."

"Do I ever? You're too dapper for your own good!" Kurt remarked. 

"Why so much hate?" Blaine's gangsta imitation was too pitiful for his own good and Kurt erupted into giggles instantly, provoked further by the mock-hurt face Blaine pulled moments later.

"I think you're adorable." Kurt replied after a few moments, honestly.

"I think I love you."

Kurt repressed a smile at the older boy's sweetness, instead saying, "I _know _I love you."

"Yeah, well, if I'd have said that then it wouldn't have fit with me countering what you were saying! Cut me some slack." Blaine shrugged at the boy opposite, trying to gain some sympathy. He got none, naturally.

"Suck it up, sunshine." Kurt told him, face blank as he tried to resist the urge to smile fondly at his boyfriend.

"Ouch, you are _cold_."

"You love it."

"…Do you hear any denial?"

"No, I can't even hear myself think over your ridiculous music taste – _Peacock?_ Really, Blaine? Really?" Kurt asked, throwing his head into his hands melodramatically. 

"Hey, we were just chatting about peacocks! I thought it'd be cool."

"You thought wrong. Oh no, do not even _try_ and start singing." Kurt chided him.

"…_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock…_"Blaine sang, completely in tune despite the laughter tainting his voice.

"Is that a hint? Dapper you may be, but subtle you are not."

"That's strangely poetic." Blaine mused, a smile dancing on his lips.

"I have hidden talents."

"No kidding – don't think I didn't see that Cheerio uniform in your closet yesterday when we stopped at yours! Seriously, when were you gunna tell me about _that_?" Blaine asked, incredulously. The fantasies he'd had about that were endless and the realisation that the fantasies could be made reality had shocked Blaine…but in a hot way.

"…I was gunna more…show you." Kurt hinted, smiling at Blaine coyly, letting his eyes smoulder. He could practically see Blaine melting beneath his gaze.

"Oh…I have a crap memory. I can't even visualise it right now. You might have to model it and remind me." Blaine told his boyfriend, hopefully.

"That can be arranged. I may have packed it last night. I figured it'd make our all night "study sessions" a little more entertaining." Kurt said, moving his eyes to gaze out of the window so as to not let Blaine see the excitement in them.

"I genuinely thought there was no way I could love you more than I already did, but you proved me wrong. I'm so totally in love with you right now!"

"You're so romantic." Sarcasm coloured Kurt's voice and it wasn't lost on Blaine.

"I told you I'm bad at romance!"

"You didn't _have_ to tell me. You thought _When I Get You Alone_ was romantic!" Kurt reminded him, raising a judgemental eyebrow.

"I didn't think I _had_ to be romantic – I thought my devilish good looks alone would win him over." Blaine shrugged, as if this conclusion was normal.

"Remind me to book you in at the opticians. I think your eyes need testing." Kurt remarked, jokingly.

"You're so charming."

"Another one of my hidden talents."

"There are _more_? Whoa, what comes after being a _cheerleader_?" Blaine's mind continued with this sentence, subconsciously considering all the possibilities…until he felt his pants constrict slightly and knew he had to break off that particular train of thought until he was alone.

"You'll have to wait and see." 

"There wasn't a strip club at your school, right?" Blaine asked, cautiously. As much as he wanted to know, he didn't think his frazzled brain could take much more Kurt had to throw at him.

"No, thank God. I think it would have been run by Lauren Zizes, and _that's_ a mental image we can all do without." Kurt shuddered slightly.

"Ouch! I'm sure she has a sparkling personality."

"Yeah, once you get to know her after she's shoved her fist in your face."

"She's _punched_ you?" Blaine asked, voice incredulous.

"No…but you hear things at McKinley. She was – probably still is – more feared than Karofsky."

"Blimey."

"But she totally owns it. Karofsky, not so much."

"No kidding."

"I'm sorry you had to meet him. I shouldn't have let you come to school that day." Kurt said, ducking his head slightly.

"Er, are you kidding? Some jock forces himself on you and you expect me to sit back and do nothing? No way." Blaine reminded the younger boy, voice growing slightly more forceful with the severity of his words.

"Your platonic heroicness was very much appreciated." Kurt replied, deadpan.

"Hey, less of the platonic. I was in the middle of a game plan of how to get into your – as you put it, extraordinarily tight – pants."

"Yeah? What was the game plan like?" Kurt asked, visibly perking up.

"I figured instantly that you were a romantic type. So I thought I'd woo you…you know, roses, chocolates – don't give me that look, I barely knew you then! I didn't know that you'd be so weight conscious, which, by the way, you have absolutely no need to be." Blaine told him, honestly.

"I'm not so sure you'd be as desperate to jump me if I was 30 stone." Kurt said, trying to joke his way through his secret insecurities about his body. Though, how much longer they'd stay a secret from Blaine, Kurt wasn't sure. 

"Meh, I'm sure you could even make puppy fat look cute. I saw your baby photos – don't think Burt didn't show me – and chubby totally suits you!" Blaine said, smiling at the younger boy fondly.

"Oh sweet grilled Cheesus. He didn't…please tell me he didn't. Not the tea party one." Kurt's eyes widened considerably and his head found its way back into his hands. 

"Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten about that one!" The wicked glint in Blaine's eye told Kurt instantly that he had far from forgotten about that particular photo. "I must say, the Cinderella dress really was…something."

"Hey, I can totally rock the Disney princess look!" Kurt told him, defiantly.

"I wasn't saying otherwise."

"You implied it."

"I am sorry for my implications." Blaine told him, solemnly.

"…Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"I didn't quite plan for such a morbid day – though, after our bitch of a hangover from Friday, I think we needed sobering up – but thank you for coming with me today. Dad was really touched when I told him what we were doing. And…I was really touched that you're cool with all this emotional stuff. I know we've been through more than most teen couples could ever imagine but…it's been worth it. We got each other out of everything and…I couldn't have ever asked for anything more than what you've given me. Thank you. And…I think my mom would have loved you almost as much as I do. Though Carol's doing a scarily good job." Kurt mused, amusement filling his voice.

"I actually thought she was going to ruffle my hair and pull me onto her lap to read stories to at one point." Blaine told him, completely seriously.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Kurt teased.

"Bed time stories were never really my thing. Too many princesses, though the princes were always cute."

"…Ignoring that. But really, thank you for coming today. I think both Mom and Pavarotti would have really appreciated it." Kurt's voice wavered slightly on the word Mom and it didn't go unnoticed by Blaine, who reached out a hand to dip into Kurt's.

"My pleasure. I'm just sorry it was cut short by a trip back to Dalton. You looked like you could have stayed with your mom forever."

"It's alright; Pav's grave was on route to Dalton anyways. And you're right, I would have, had I been given the choice. Only if you stayed with me, mind you." Kurt told him, eyes boring into his boyfriend in a way that told Blaine that Kurt was completely serious. Not that he had a problem with that.

"Always." Blaine replied, honestly.

"Good. There's enough product in your hair to last me a week, so at least Mom would have seen me looking nice." Kurt joked as Blaine feigned hurt.

"You always look amazing. Even if you used second-hand hair gel."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Kurt asked, uncertainty colouring his voice.

"Most definitely."

"Now shut up and drive. And no, Blaine, that is _not_ an excuse to start singing Rihanna! There is never any excuse to start singing Rihanna." Kurt wailed, melodramatically, trying to reach for the volume dial, only to be swatted away by Blaine.

"I don't know, I think you'd suit S&M." The older boy mused, only half-joking.

"Now _that_ is definitely not a compliment."

"So you don't have a secret chains and whips kink?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Might have to test that out." _Oh, the possibilities…_

"Do you really think chains and whips would be easy to explain to your roommate?" Kurt's remark cut Blaine from his fantasies and the older boy had to admit, he had a point. _Damn_.

"Thad's cool!" Blaine defended, smiling.

"Not with that! Who would be cool with that?" Kurt's voice rose steadily as he yelped.

"You?" Blaine replied, hopefully.

"Not if I had to witness it!"

"We're hot. It's cool." Blaine told him, simply.

"I'm pretty sure Thad isn't into that." 

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Your gaydar is ridiculous! First Pav, then Thad! You'll be questioning my dad next." Kurt said, jokingly.

All signs of amusement quickly fled Blaine's face as he considered this. "Oh, no. Even I wouldn't go that far. No way. Value my life too much."

"True, true. You're too pretty to lose your looks."

"Aw, you think I'm preeeeetty!" Blaine extended the word, playing with it as Kurt blushed adorably.

"I think it was some sort of twisted insult." Kurt covered himself, indignantly.

"Always is, from you."

"At least you didn't get the bitch stare. I am famed for it."

"Trust me, I know. Your face when Wes suggested we do _When I Get You Alone_ for regionals was pretty close." Blaine smiled gently at the memory. Wes had been faintly traumatised afterwards and the older boy couldn't blame him. 

"Oh please, I wasn't even trying then." Kurt replied, offhand.

Blaine tried to hide his impressed expression. "So there's a worse one?" He feigned horror.

"Naturally."

"Will I ever get to see it? Do I _want_ to?"

"Probably not. It reduced Rachel to tears once." Kurt told him, shortly.

"Yikes."

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, Anderson."

"Whatever it is, I'm fairly sure it's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Blaine replied, cheerily, knowing it would make Kurt squirm. He wasn't disappointed.

"Was I supposed to swoon then?"

"You could try!"

"…" The bitch stare broke across Kurt's face and Blaine pushed back in his seat subconsciously. Man, that was _scary_.

"Oh Jesus Christ! I thought you were exaggerating! That's _cold_. That almost physically hurts. Put it away! I don't blame Rachel for crying!" Blaine cried, trying to return his eyes to road but it was as hard to look away from Kurt as it was to carry on looking.

"Finn walked into a wall after getting this baby." Kurt replied, face returning to normal.

Blaine visibly relaxed, letting out a breath he was unaware he was holding. "It doesn't really take much to get him to walk into inanimate objects though, does it?"

"Fair."

The next track on Blaine's playlist suddenly filled the car and the older boy started wriggling in his seat along to the rhythm, drumming out the beat on the steering wheel with his calloused fingers. "I love this song!"

"_The Jonas Brothers_? Oh my God, Blaine. No way. You are killing my ears here!" Kurt wailed, covering said ears with his hands.

"Don't diss the Jo Bros!" Blaine replied, defensively.

"Kill me now." Kurt told him, shortly.

"It's not worth the jail sentence."

"You're _lovely_."

"Only for you, baby."

"If this is how you treat your _boyfriend_, I'm really curious as to how you treat people you hate." Kurt said, not entirely joking.

"Enemies aren't really my style. The Warblers front man can't exactly have a bad reputation." Blaine reminded him, smiling charmingly.

"But I bet they'll think twice before dumping you with the new kid now." Kurt retorted.

"You were never _dumped_ with me, Kurt," all joking aside, Blaine continued, "I was practically jumping up and down at the chance to spend more time with you. And besides, I don't want any more new kids. I just want you." 

Where he'd have normally swatted the remark away with a sarcastic comment, Kurt was now touched. He reached out and gently twined his fingers with Blaine's. "You're adorable. And faintly paedophilic. But more adorable. And I love you very, _very_ much."

"…Can I be childish and start an 'I love you more' war?"

"You can try. The bitch stare may resurface if you do." Kurt warned, knowing it would instantly put Blaine off.

"I think I'll just settle for I love you, too, then."

"Works for me."

"Do you know what would really work for me?" Blaine asked, amusement dancing in his voice.

Kurt groaned, guessing what was coming. "What?"

"You putting that Cheerio's uniform on the _second_ we get back to Dalton." Blaine told his boyfriend, deadly serious.

"I'll consider it." Kurt teased him mercilessly.

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Deal."

**A/N: Aw, I so loved writing this chapter! It's kind of a filler and doesn't really go anywhere but…meh, I liked it! Thank you so much for reading, please leave a review if you enjoyed this!**

**Also, if any of you have any fanfic recommendations I'd love to hear them! I'm completely addicted and quickly running out of ones to read so please leave me a review and recommend your favourite ones to me! Thank you! Please review – I love you all!**

**Also, more reviews = quicker updates. Simple really. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Er, my boyfriend and I split up after 8 months and I've spent the last week as a sobbing mess cowering under my duvet. So writing a fic about two people desperately in love was kinda the last thing I wanted to do – sorry!**

**I know that the prom episode has already been shown, yada yada yada, but I thought that it was a legitimate thing that would happen next in the story and I couldn't miss the opportunity to re-write the prom episode. Whilst it was brilliant, there's so much more I would have done with it. Like this, for example.**

**So, here it is. Prom. Extra-long chapter, basically just an excuse for more fluff. Kurt isn't at McKinley, but I thought he'd be invited to McKinley's prom because everyone there loves him and misses him and because I say so, he's allowed to bring Blaine. Just…deal with it. Sorry.**

**Also, rating for this goes right up at the end! Not too much smut but…well, I had fun with them actually, to be fair, there's a lot of smut. If you don't like, don't read. It isn't really **_**that**_** key to the plot, but I thought it was fun **

**Please review…I kinda need cheering up at this point. Kinda feeling like this breakup means the end of the world. Right now, that's how it feels. So, I'd really appreciate some support. I really hope you guys enjoy this. Thank you for all your gorgeous reviews on the last chapter – I love you all. I hope you all still love me thanks!**

**Chapter twenty**

Dalton, as brilliant and bully-free as it was, bought little with it in the way of surprises. So looking up from his school bag to see Rachel Berry shoving her way through the hallway of his school came as quite a shock to Kurt Hummel. However, never one to lose his cool, Kurt was working extra-hard to ignore the persistent Rachel Berry who was flitting through the hallways of Dalton, eyes trained on him. She pushed an obvious path through the milling boys, only half of them alert enough to spare her questioning glances.

Kurt was stood to the side of the packed hallway, rifling through his bag, trying desperately to find his books for the next class he was supposed to be in. But, sensing his angle, Rachel came to a halt in front of him, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet in anticipation, waiting for him to look up at her.

He didn't.

"Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt?" Rachel sang, her tone teasing.

Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn't grace her with a look before replying, "What is it, Rachel?"

"As offended as I am at your indifference to see me, I think your attitude will change once you hear what I have to say." Rachel told him, face lighting up enigmatically when he spoke.

"Despite how much I doubt that, I will allow you to continue." Kurt's voice dripped sarcasm, knowing that Rachel would recognise it as fond and nothing personal.

"I have a proposition for you." Rachel said mysteriously, trying to lower her head so that her face would finally be in Kurt's line of vision.

At her words, Kurt finally raised his eyes to meet Rachel's, interest pooling in his irises. "I'm listening, though without interest."

"Of course," Rachel teased, smiling fondly, "but I'm here to invite you to something…important."

Kurt's eyebrows rose further towards his hairline as he regarded the girl in front of him. "How important are we talking?" He asked, finally allowing his curiosity to seep into his voice.

"You can get dressed up," Rachel told him, smiling broadly, knowing this would catch his attention.

Kurt looked up from where his gaze had strayed back to his bag. His eyes were wide and bright, face lighting up at Rachel's words. "Dress up?" He asked, voice rising several octaves in his excitement.

Rachel nodded, still smiling. "Even with sparkles, if you like."

Kurt's interest dropped suddenly, only raising a single, judgemental eyebrow. "Okay, Rachel, I may be gay but that doesn't _always_ work on me."

"Sorry." Rachel apologised quickly, reaching out a hand to touch his arm. Kurt stiffened under her touch but smiled briefly to show she was forgiven. "But you're gunna hear me out, right?"

Kurt sighed melodramatically, trying to hide his smile of amusement. He snapped his bag shut finally, giving Rachel his full attention. "Do I have a choice?"

"No but I thought it would be more polite to ask. Anyways, as you've probably heard from Finn, McKinley's prom is soon approaching. It's gunna be incredible, mainly because I'm performing but I'm sure there will be some other highlights, though none as good as me, I must confess." Kurt shook his head fondly at her ways that he'd soon grown used to, smiling to himself as she continued. "You were a part of McKinley for a long time, Kurt. That doesn't just go away. We miss you."

Kurt cocked his head on one side, trying to find her angle. "Is this going somewhere or were you just trying to get me to well up?"

"Though I would find the tears endearing, I do actually have a point. Due to a surprisingly staggering number of requests, Principal Figgins approached me and Finn – being the iconic McKinley pairing, even though we're not together anymore, though I refuse to let that faze me – and asked us to extent an invitation from him for you to attend McKinley's prom. With a plus one of course, as long as he promises to duet with me." Rachel smiled brightly at Kurt, as if that simplified the whole situation. When he didn't say anything, she looked at him expectantly. "So, what do you say?"

"Rach, I…I don't know. I mean, I miss you guys loads. But…_prom_. That'll…that'll get some attention. I came here to escape attention. I don't know if I can willingly put myself back in the spotlight now I know how painful it is." Kurt mentally shook himself, trying to free himself from this melancholy state of mind. "Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I'd never pass up the spotlight. Of course I'll come to prom, Rachel. As long as _I_ get a duet with you, too!"

Rachel nodded, smiling happily. "Naturally, I didn't even think I had to ask. And a solo, of course."

"We'll see," Kurt told her, smiling with her, "but…I don't know about Blaine. I don't know if he'd do that for me. I mean…it's a lot to ask."

"Really?" Came the voice from behind him and Kurt had to stop himself from jumping a foot in the air in surprise. "Because _I_ heard that he loves his gorgeous boyfriend enough to do _anything_ to make him happy."

Kurt whipped around at the sound of Blaine's voice and glared at him accusingly.

His boyfriend held up his hands in mock surrender, smiling innocently at the boy in front of him. "Before you ask how much I heard, only those last few sentences." Blaine lowered his hands, only leaving one raised in greeting to Rachel. "Hey, Rach. Good to see you again. So," he turned back to Kurt, raising a questioning eyebrow, "what's a lot to ask of me? What do you think I won't do for you? Which, by the way, I totally will. But I would kinda like to know what it is, if it's all the same to you."

"Um…" Kurt was cut off by Rachel, but for the first time in his life, he didn't want to murder her for doing so.

"I wanted you and Kurt to come prom dress shopping with Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Lauren and I." Rachel blanched, desperately. She sold it well, though, judging by the slight smile that formed on Blaine's lips. Kurt breathed out an internal sigh of relief. If he was going to ask Blaine to prom, he was _not_ going to do it in a crowded Dalton hallway with Rachel Berry present. No way. He may be wearing less than form-fitting uniform pants, but he still had some dignity.

"Kurt I can understand," Blaine told Rachel, confusion clouding his voice, "but why me?"

"You're with Kurt, Blaine. That makes you one of us." At this, Blaine's face broke into a wide smile as Rachel continued. "And besides, we knew it was the only way Kurt would agree, seeing as he's totally bummed that he can't come to McKinley's prom."

"Yeah," Kurt added, playing along, "totally bummed. My soul turning into a place of gloom and darkness as we speak."

"Uh huh…" Blaine didn't look completely convinced, but he nodded, smiling, "of course I'll come, Rachel. I would be honoured."

"Fabulous!" Rachel exclaimed, clapping her hands together in a moment of glee. "I'd better be going; I have to work on my solo for prom. Though it's outstanding already, I have just enough time to make it _perfect_. See you guys tonight – 5:30 at the Lima Bean, we'll catch up then go for a session of retail therapy. Don't forget." Rachel warned them, smiling slightly when Blaine saluted in agreement and Kurt gave her a thankful look.

Rachel reached up, hooking an arm around Kurt's neck and pulling him down into a hug. "You can thank me later. You'd better find a way to ask Blaine between now and prom dress shopping. Get thinking. Don't let me down."

Kurt nodded, pulling away and smiling at her brightly. "It's been a pleasure, Rachel."

"As always, Kurt. See you later." And with that, Rachel turned on her heel, bolting down the hallway, disregarding the questioning glances of Kurt and Blaine's peers.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's arm gently, kissing him quickly before taking off down the hallway after Rachel, turning only to tell Kurt that he'd see him at lunch. Kurt nodded confusedly but didn't question him, turning in the opposite direction to find his next class. He'd be late, but it was French and he could fluently talk his way out of a detention without too much bother.

"Rachel!" Blaine called after the decidedly shorter girl, who turned to look at him.

"Blaine?" She asked, confused. "What's up?"

"Listen, is Kurt really upset that he can't go to McKinley's prom?" Blaine asked her, eyes wide and pleading. He was clearly distraught at the thought of Kurt being sad and the thought warmed Rachel's heart slightly. Whilst she was currently single, it was comforting that love still existed amongst her friends.

Instantly sensing where this was going, Rachel smiled at Blaine brightly. "Yes, distraught. Why?" She asked unnecessarily, knowing that if she guessed his intentions immediately, her intuitive would baffle Blaine beyond explanation and she really didn't have time for that right now.

"Well…Dalton doesn't do prom, but if I'd have known it meant so much to Kurt I would have…done something, I don't know. Listen…would there be any way at all that I could maybe take Kurt to McKinley's prom?" Rachel feigned surprise and Blaine's eyes widened apologetically. "I'm sorry, I know it's a lot to ask but I can't stand the thought of him missing out on this…I love him, I want him to be happy no matter what. So…do you think you could maybe sneak us in? If it's at all possible?" Blaine asked her, desperately.

"Well…it will be a lot of bother, I hope you understand. And it will take valuable time out of my prom-prep, but I _suppose_ for you, I could manage it." Rachel told him, smiling as Blaine's face exploded into a grin.

"Thank you so much, Rachel! I really, really appreciate it. Thank you. I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

"Of course, see you later," Rachel parted from him, whipping out her phone as she descended down the hallway towards the exit. Her fingers whirred across the keyboard as she typed.

To: _Kurt_

_DON'T ask Blaine to prom. Trust me, just don't. I'll explain later. It's nothing bad and don't worry, you're still going to prom. Just don't ask him. Trust me, it'll be worth it. See you later._

Her reply was instant. She wasn't surprised.

_You're crazy but have yet to be wrong, so I suppose it would be in my best interests to trust you. Whatever you say, O Great Unfashionable One. See you later and you better have changed your outfit by then. My eyes can only take so many badly placed woodland creatures in one day. Thanks!_

The girls shuffled and giggled behind the divider as Kurt and Blaine sat down on the sofa, clasping hands between them and giving the screen sceptical looks. "Okay, girls, we're ready!" Kurt called and after a few more moments of shuffling, the first girl appeared – Brittany.

She was clad in an eye-achingly bright rainbow tie-dye dress, hitched at the hip and plunging to reveal more than a little of her impressive cleavage. Blaine was frozen in shock and even Kurt took a few minutes to find words.

"It's amazing, right?" Brittany asked them without needing an answer, twirling and clapping her hands together.

"Er…it's lovely, Brittany, but what did we say about sticking to block colours when it comes to evening wear?" Kurt berated her.

Brittany's face fell, her lip quivering. "You don't think it's delicious?"

"I think you could look even _more_ delicious in something simpler. Say, orange. You like orange, right?" Kurt asked, voice light and slightly patronising, but it wasn't as if Brittany noticed.

She nodded brightly, eyes shining. "I _love_ orange. It's like the sunshine." Kurt raised a sceptical eyebrow but allowed her to continue. "It makes me like fire. I'm totally gunna _burn_ at prom," she cried, grinning, "but coach Sylvester will kill me if I set off the fire alarms." Her face fell, but her eyes remained bright as she looked at Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged sceptical looks but chose not to question her. "Right, Brittany, split and find something orange." Kurt instructed her, shortly.

"I can't split…I'm not a banana. I thought I was supposed to go as an orange?" Brittany told them, plainly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow in an _are-you-kidding _expression, but simply waved her away with a flick of his wrists. "Next!" Mercedes emerged from behind the divider, grinning sheepishly and holding out her arms for inspection.

Kurt regarded her closely, standing and twirling Mercedes a few times, shooting looks up and down her body before he eventually concluded, coming to a halt in front of her. "You look _amazing_."

Her face split into a wide smile and she held her arms out to him, engulfing him in a hug. "That colour totally matches your skin tone," Kurt babbled, wrapped in her embrace, "and the cut is _fabulous_. I'm so proud of you, boo."

"Thank you, Kurt. It means a lot," Mercedes told him, squeezing him briefly before releasing him, returning him to the sofa with Blaine.

"I know, girl. I know," Kurt said, preening slightly as Mercedes and Blaine looked on fondly. The latter pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's cheek as Mercedes slipped behind the divider and Santana appeared, adorned in a stunning red dress. She twirled elegantly, smiling as Kurt clapped his hands together, face aglow.

"Oh my _Gucci_, it's so perfect. Stunning. Flawless. You're on _fire_, Santana. And," Kurt added, catching Santana's eye and winking, "it'll totally go with Brittany's dress."

Santana, for once, just grinned. She caught Blaine's eye briefly and raised a questioning eyebrow. "And you, hobbit?"

Blaine spluttered slightly but quickly replied, "Fabulous. Man the fire alarms," he said, winking at Kurt, who giggled. Santana disappeared quickly, leaving Kurt and Blaine gazing at each other lovingly. They didn't even notice the five heads that popped round the side of the divider, looking at them.

"Kurt, I…I have something that I've wanted to ask you for little while…" Blaine started, reaching out to twine his fingers with his boyfriend's own. "I heard that you were upset about missing McKinley's prom and I couldn't stand that…I couldn't stand thinking that I was making you miss out on something. I mean, I know Dalton doesn't do prom and I wanted to ask you if you'd maybe consider…letting me take you to McKinley's?" Kurt's eyes glazed over with tears and he smiled languidly at his boyfriend. He resisted the urge to pinch himself and make sure this was actually happening, knowing it wouldn't have exactly looked cool. "Oh, God, I'm doing this all wrong," Blaine scolded himself, slipping from the sofa and onto the floor, propping himself up on one knee. Kurt sucked in a shocked breath as Blaine reached out for his hand, holding it tight. "Kurt Hummel," Blaine addressed him, smiling broadly, "I love you and I want to do everything I possibly can to make you happy. I want to share every experience possible with you, which prompts me to ask: will you go to prom with me?"

Kurt's eyes shone as they bore into Blaine's. Voice hoarse and shaking he replied, "Yes, of course I will!"

Blaine's face split into a grin as he closed the gap between them and kissed Kurt fiercely, cupping his face with his hands and giving all he had into the kiss. They fell back against the sofa, so lost in each other that they didn't even hear the chorus of "aww"s that sounded behind them, and Santana's cry of "wanky!"

The kiss was soon interrupted by Brittany who hurried back into the room, holding an orange. "Kurt, Kurt!" She cried, completely disregarding the fact that he was kissing Blaine at that particular moment. She was holding an orange and she pressed it against her body desperately, moaning, "It won't fit!"

"Mercedes, I am _freaking_ out. The boys are picking us up in 3 hours and I cannot physically find a way into these trousers. I've gone tight before but these are _something else_." Kurt cried, desperately.

All six girls paused in the bathroom, mascara wands poised in place. Mercedes nodded at each of them and in turn, they fled the bathroom.

"Okay, girls!" Rachel cried, addressing Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Lauren and Brittany. "It's operation Get-Kurt-Into-His-Pants-So-Blaine-Can-Get-Him-Out-Of-Them-Later!"

"_Ladies_," Kurt scolded them, shrewdly, trying to hide his blush behind his shirt, which he was fumbling his way into.

All attention turned to him and jaws dropped in unison at his exposed chest.

"Oh my _God_, Kurt!"

"Effing _wanky_!"

"Jesus, white boy, where did you rent those?"

"Where's my straight one?"

"Puck's seriously falling behind. He has _nothing_ on you, princess."

"I thought _Mike_ was ripped."

"Ladies!" Kurt repeated, crimson by this point. "I have taken a few trips to the gym. After seeing Blaine's chest, I felt somewhat…inferior. I vowed that by prom, I would match him and I think," Kurt mused, looking down at himself and poking his chest experimentally, "I've succeeded!"

Mercedes lent over and met his hand in a high five, grinning. "That's my _boy_! You are so getting laid tonight, Kurt."

"Weeell…" Kurt sang, eyes gleaming, "we'll see about that."

"Woah!" Rachel cried, loudly. "Are you _kidding_? You're actually considering it?"

"Blaine and I are in a committed, loving, _intimate_ relationship and have been for months." Kurt told her, smiling brightly. "The reason why I was so against any form of intimacy before was because I didn't know what it felt to be with someone I want to be intimate with. I love him. I'm ready to give him my everything."

Rachel and Tina clutched their hearts in unison as Santana stared at Kurt, dumb founded. "You are _so_ hot to me right now, lady. If he's ever up for a third party, call me, yeah?"

"Er…thanks."

"Does he know?" Rachel asked, experimentally running a hand through her hair.

"Don't you _dare_ mess that up, Rachel!" Kurt shrieked, pulling her hand away from her head. "And no. I thought it was something I could…show him, rather than tell him. That is, if I can ever find a way into these pants!"

"Well if you can't, Blaine never will." Mercedes told him, matter-of-factly as he feigned horror, earning himself a giggle from his best friend. "Girls, find an area of material and pull. We _will_ get these over my boy's fine ass!"

"Oh. My. God."

It was no secret that every single girl in the room would have tapped Kurt if they could have, but in that minute none of them had wanted to more. He looked flawless. His skin tight black suit fit him effortlessly (which only the girls in the room knew was a lie; it had taken an hour and a half to get on him, but boy had it been worth it), his skinny silver tie accenting the outfit perfectly. His dress shoes shone and his eyes matched. His hair was coiffed to perfection, though the girls had convinced him to go easy on the hairspray, finding it far sexier when he let some of his hair fall loose.

His porcelain skin was glowing along with the startlingly white dress shirt he had on and he looked amazing. The doorbell rang after a few moments of gawping from the girls and they squealed, flying down the stairs to leave them free for Kurt to make his entrance.

Staircase descents may have been over-done, but that was not going to stop Kurt Hummel putting his own personal spin on one. And once he saw Blaine's expression, he knew it had been worth it.

Kurt could have spent all evening sitting with a dictionary, picking out all of the adjectives that could have possibly come close to describing how incredible Blaine looked. Instead, he trailed his way down the stairs, keeping his eyes locked on Blaine the whole time, meeting him at the bottom and pulling a single word from his mind to describe his flawless boyfriend.

"You look _perfect_."

Blaine scooped his boyfriend into a hug, knowing he would complain about crushing his suit but for once, he couldn't bring himself to care. "You make me feel like I'm perfect." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips before kissing them soundly. Setting his boyfriend on the ground and stepping back, Blaine inspected him dubiously. "Kurt…you look…wow."

"Such a way with words," Kurt assured him, eyes crinkling as he laughed.

"There aren't even words," Blaine told him, raking his eyes over him again and again, "you look stunning, beautiful, amazing. In fact, that doesn't even come close."

"You're sweet," Kurt whispered, kissing his boyfriend again, deeper this time. Their arms curled around each other in a passionate embrace, forgetting where they were for a minute. In that one moment, they were just them and they were perfect.

"I love you," Blaine told him, pulling away and looking at his boyfriend earnestly, continuing, "I just…I love you so much and I've got this funny feeling that won't ever change."

"I love you and I _know_ that it won't ever change." Kurt assured Blaine, pressing their lips together briefly. "And, just so you know, you don't need me to make you feel perfect. You _are_ perfect."

Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow. "That doesn't mean you're gunna stop making me feel like that though, right?"

Kurt laughed, throwing his head back and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, their eyes meeting. "Never."

The dance floor was flooded, but they found their way through. The disco beat consumed them, the lasers turning them into silhouettes amongst the crowd but they found each other. Their bodies came together and they danced closer than they ever would have before, closer than they thought possible.

They could feel each other like never before. They felt connected in ways they'd never explored before. Their make out sessions had escalated into touching and exploring bodies but this felt new and exciting. They had come together and when their eyes met, they knew tonight was the night. Unspoken words flashed between them, a silent agreement that tonight they would give their all. This was it. They were going to give themselves to each other like never before. Tonight.

Santana and David were announced prom king and queen, unsurprisingly. They joined the dance floor in the traditional king/queen dance, looking decidedly uncomfortable as they swayed stiffly to the music in a slow dance. Their eyes refused to meet and they looked out at the audience as if in a cry for help.

"Come on," Blaine suggested, suddenly, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him from the crowd, "let's join them."

Kurt just nodded, happily, following his boyfriend. A previous conversation flashed through his mind, _'why can't I slow dance at my prom?'_ And here he was. Slow dancing at his prom with the most perfect guy in the entire world, a guy who equally thought that Kurt was the most perfect guy in the world. Everything was perfect.

As Kurt and Blaine joined the floor, other couples made their way out of the crowd, twirling their way around the dance floor. The pair aligned themselves and came together in an elegant, poised slow dance. Blaine rested his forehead in the crook of Kurt's neck, letting out a contented sigh that tickled the taller boy's exposed neck. "This is perfect," Blaine breathed; quiet enough so that only Kurt could hear.

"I know."

It had been arranged a long time ago that Blaine would stay over on the night of prom, though Kurt had never expected to be like this. They had stumbled over the threshold in the early hours of the morning, giggling slightly despite them both being stone cold sober, but they were extra careful not to wake Burt.

They kissed their way up the stairs, Blaine pressing Kurt against the wall in his eagerness, rubbing their bodies together desperately. Kurt whimpered slightly, pressing himself closer to Blaine, clutching at him tightly as they kissed harder.

They made their way to Kurt's room silently, pulling apart for long enough to make it across the hallway without a sound. The second the door was shut, Blaine found himself pushed up against it, his arms pinned over his head as Kurt attacked his neck with kisses, spreading them down his jaw and sucking on his collarbone, eliciting a deep, guttural moan from Blaine that made it impossible for Kurt to pull away. Eventually, it got too much and he reattached his mouth to Blaine's desperately, kissing with everything he had.

They stumbled backwards, finding purchase as they fell on top of Kurt's bed, Blaine topping. He kissed Kurt languidly, sucking down his neck, pulling moans from Kurt as suit jackets were removed and shirts followed. Once they were both topless, Kurt flipped them over effortlessly, staring down at Blaine with wide, dark eyes filled with lust. "Holy _fuck_, you're beautiful." He breathed.

Blaine leant upwards, desperately, meeting Kurt's lips with a gentle whine. "As are you, honey," he assured him, gripping a hand in Kurt's hair so that he was pulled down flush on top of Blaine as they kissed. Hands roamed and after a few minutes, belts were being fumbled with desperately.

But Blaine didn't miss the way Kurt hesitated and it broke his heart, though he knew it was nothing personal.

"Kurt?" Blue eyes were raised to meet his and Blaine looked at him earnestly, reaching for Kurt's trouser zip and resting a hand on the clasp, trying to contain his excitement as Kurt's eyes widened and his breathing quickened at the way Blaine settled his hand over the bulge in Kurt's pants. "I'm not Jeff, I'm _Blaine_ and I love you. We're doing this because we both want to and we love each other. This starts our lives together. Do you want this, Kurt? I love you and we'll only do this if you want to."

"I want it, oh _God_, Blaine, I want it so much." Kurt whined softly, ducking his head to kiss his boyfriend fiercely. "I would be lying if I said that I'm not scared but I know this is going to be okay because I love you and I know you won't hurt me."

"I won't ever hurt you, Kurt." Blaine assured him, honestly. "I love you."

"I know. I love you so much." Kurt's words were lost on Blaine's lips as they met again, bodies rubbing together desperately. Blaine's trousers were soon removed and after many more moments of pulling and careful manoeuvring, Kurt's followed suit.

The bulges in their pants soon became impossible to ignore as the pair grinded against each other, desperately seeking friction and gasping as they found it. Kurt was sure he was going to lose it at any minute if Blaine kept touching him and kissing him and rubbing against him like that, and told his boyfriend as much.

Blaine inched away gently, moving up the bed away from Kurt, who whined slightly at the loss of contact, eliciting a chuckle from Blaine. His eyes met Kurt's. "Are you ready?"

Kurt nodded with conviction. For once, he _felt_ ready. Blaine leapt across the bed on top of Kurt, kissing him soundly. Blaine placed both hands on either side of Kurt's face, making their eyes meet. "You are _beautiful_." And it was no word of a lie. Sweat was trickling down Kurt's chest between his defined abs, his hair was a mess and sticking up, his face was flushed, eyes wide, breath coming in pants but Blaine swore he had never looked more beautiful and in that moment, he was so overcome with love for the other boy that the words caught in his throat. He choked them out, desperately. "And I promise I will try and make this perfect for you. I know it'll hurt but I loveyou more than words can ever say and you deserve everything. And that's exactly what I'm going to give you."

"It's you – of course it'll be perfect. I love you," Kurt replied, voice barely above a whisper. He slipped beneath the duvet effortlessly and motioned for Blaine to follow. He did so and their bodies met in a pool of sweat, want and love.

And the next day, even through the uncomfortable pain in his rear, Kurt would have sworn blind it was perfect, and Blaine would have whole-heartedly agreed.

**Okay, I suck at smut and writing Brittany and Santana and just in general…I know. I'm sorry! I hope it wasn't a complete waste of time! Please review! I love you all. Thanks for your support, especially at a time like this. 3**


	21. Chapter 21: Final Chapter

**Contrary to popular belief, I haven't died. I've spent the last nearly-two-months as an emotional wreck, in and out of hospitals and therapists and doctors all saying the same thing. I've finally come to terms with what happened to my relationship and within it and the consequences of doing so are devastating. I won't go into detail, and I'm not trying to make excuses but my whole world's been torn apart and I can't keep up anymore.**

**Which is why this is the last chapter of this fic. I'm barely well enough to get out of bed every morning, I can't continue this anymore. Especially, given the nature of this fic to begin with…it's too personal right now and rings too true to things that have happened to me recently.**

**I'm sorry, but this fic needed to end anyway. I'm starting a new chapter Klaine story soon, so keep your eyes out for that. Thank you so much for reading. You guys have kept me sane for so long. I hope I haven't lost too many readers during the wait and I hope this was worth the wait. I love you all. Please review, I'd love to hear from you guys right now. Support and possibly help from anyone who can guess what I'm talking about would be so welcome right now, I can't even tell you. Thank you so much, please enjoy.**

_10 years later_

The sun crept through the gap in the curtains and spilled across the bed, bathing the couple in it in bright sunlight, rousing the older man.

Blaine sat up in bed slightly, careful not to dislodge Kurt from his position next to him – arms wrapped around him a possessive grip that always made Blaine smile profusely – and squinted through the sunlight, silently blaming it for waking him up unnecessarily, considering it was a Saturday. Blaine inclined his head to look at the alarm clock, blinking a few times before his eyes would focus on the numbers. 10:31. Okay, maybe not so unnecessary.

Blaine settled back in bed regardless, looking fondly at the man next to him. He knew Kurt needed to sleep; he was profoundly overworked at the magazine internship he was taking at the moment. Blaine had a sneaking suspicion it was because they sensed Kurt's undeniable talents and wanted to milk him of everything he had so that they could use it. He had once professed these views, but Kurt had simply wiped them away with a nonchalant, "No other fool would work for them for free. They're taking advantage, sure, but I've been promised a promotion by the end of the month. Which means I won't have to rely on you to buy me pretty things." Blaine had to admit, he had a point.

He, on the other hand, was vastly overpaid for doing very little. He had graduated as a lawyer and was currently supporting the both of them in a job he'd landed with the top solicitors firm in New York. Kurt also appreciated the fact that Blaine had to wear a suit everyday, but had rued that the hair gel had to remain. Blaine had pointed out that Kurt had far more fun removing the gel from his hair in a shower they shared every night, to which the latter had simply blushed and suggested another at that very moment. Blaine had agreed, naturally.

Age had dealt him a good hand, all things considered. Now 26 and living in central New York with the man he loved, Blaine Anderson was happier than he had ever been in his life.

Slipping on his glasses, Blaine crawled out of bed silently, taking the necessary precautions to ensure he wouldn't wake Kurt. He slipped through the door, grabbing a towelling dressing gown on his way to throw around him. He emerged into the living room of the apartment, glancing at the front door and noticing that their almost-too-friendly (he suspected she had a crush on either him or Kurt, not that he wasn't flattered, but you'd have thought she'd have gotten the message by now – they weren't exactly quiet in the bedroom) neighbour had dropped round the newspaper for them. Blaine crossed the room in a few strides – they _had_ to get a bigger place soon – and scooped the paper up from the mat.

Flicking it open, Blaine was startled to come face to face with a man he'd long since forgotten and prayed that he would never have to look at again. His eyes widened at the headline, and grew wider still as he started to read the story.

His reading was soon interrupted by a string of yawns and waking-up-moans that were adorably Kurt's, and the bedroom door swung open, revealing a very dishevelled and half-naked Kurt who promptly swept across the room and into Blaine's arms, hugging him tightly. The newspaper fell to the floor as Blaine responded, kissing the top of Kurt's bed head. He tried not to think about the fact that his boyfriend was only wearing a pair of boxers; he had learnt some self restraint over the years but there was the not-so-rare occasions when Kurt's body left him breathless, and he wanted nothing more than to show him, in no uncertain terms, how he loved it and him.

"What were you reading?" Kurt asked, once he was awake enough to form a coherent sentence.

Blaine blanched, desperately. "Um, nothing. News. Stories. Reports. You know the kind."

Kurt raised his head from Blaine's chest to give his boyfriend a sceptical, I-know-you're-lying look. "About what?" He asked, innocently.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Blaine knew he was a horrific liar, but he couldn't let Kurt find out the truth.

Knowing he was getting nowhere, Kurt stooped to pick up the newspaper to see for himself. "Kurt, don't!" Blaine protested, but it was too late.

Kurt had seen, and was reading the headline with disgust, his eyes every so often drifting down the page to meet with Jeff's. The headline stood out, black and bold against the crisp whiteness of the paper: CONVICTED RAPIST PUT BACK BEHIND BARS.

Kurt was reading the story, every so often repeating a line out loud for Blaine to hear. His voice was nonchalant, but years of experience meant that Blaine could easily depict the despair in it. "After another series of attacks – mostly on underage boys – Jeff Buckley has been forced to return to prison…has been sentenced to 10 years imprisonment after failing to comply to his bail terms…judge has warned that another attack could land him life imprisonment…his story started at high school, where the attacks began, mostly on fellow students, explaining his association with underage victims." Kurt released a shudder at this, and smiled slightly when Blaine's arms wrapped around him.

"Oh my _God_, hear this," he continued, "'Buckley is said to be releasing an album from behind bars, describing his emotional struggle in life, forcing him into the ways of crime.' That is _unbelievable_. A rapist in the charts! Pity will probably take him to number one before me! What is the world coming to?" Kurt wailed, throwing the paper down on the kitchen counter. Blaine, however, knew this was code for How-the-hell-did-he-worm-his-way-back-into-my-life-and-why-does-it-hurt-this-much?

"Babe, babe, it's okay, he's not here. He's gone, he's behind bars." Blaine could see his boyfriend working himself up into a sense of panic and was quick to prevent it. "He can _never_ touch you again, okay, I promise. I love you and I'm going to keep you safe, no matter what. I swear it."

Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend, tears framing his eyes but a fierce determination clear across his face. He leant in to kiss him gently and Blaine could taste his smile. "I love you, Blaine Warbler."

"I'm sorry, but I am _never _going to call you Kurt New Directions. Not going to happen." Blaine chuckled, though his laugh stopped abruptly at Kurt's next words.

"Call me Kurt Anderson then."

Blaine blinked slightly, sure he'd misheard. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

"If you'll let me have that name." Kurt looked at his boyfriend earnestly. His gaze remained unfaltering as he slipped down onto one knee, clasping Blaine's hand in his own. Blaine's spare hand was across his mouth, holding back a gasp. "I know I'm the effeminate one, and so maybe you should be the one proposing, but since when did we conform to the stereotypes? Do you know one of the best things about living in New York? I get to marry the man I love here. If you'll have me. Blaine Anderson-Warbler, would you please do me the honour of being my husband? I love you with every part of me, and I want to love you legally as well. If you'll let me." There it was again, that doubt. That certainty Kurt had that Blaine would say no.

For the billionth time, Blaine surprised him. He fell to his knees opposite Kurt, reaching across the distance between them to clasp his face with both hands. He brought their heads together in a sensual kiss, whispering between kisses, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Kurt giggled into the kiss, reaching one arm out to rummage under one of the sofa cushions, revealing a velvet box. He opened it, showing Blaine the matching engagement rings nestled inside it. "I thought we could both wear one. I know I'm not the only one who likes pretty things, no matter how masculine you try to be."

"I could never fool you," Blaine whispered in a voice that conveyed more than words ever could.

"May I?" Kurt asked, inclining his head towards the rings.

Blaine simply nodded. Kurt held Blaine's hand with his own, slipping the finger on silently. Blaine returned the favour in the same silence, punctuated only by the shallow breaths they shared.

They sat looking at each other for a long time. Words weren't enough; words were never enough. They didn't have to speak to know. They already knew that they'd finally found what they'd been looking for forever and nothing would ever take that away.

They'd defied the odds, and they would continue to do so as long as they both would live. Together.

THE END

**Thanks so much for reading this. I will soon be starting another multi-chapter Klaine fanfiction, so I'll put an authors note up on this when that's posted, or you can put me on author alert to find out when that goes up.**

**Please review, I'd love for this fic to go out with a bang.**

**I love you all. I'm an emotional wreck to see this ending but I can't carry on. I'm in no state of mind to do that right now, but my next fanfiction is in the works and will be up as soon as I'm better. Thank you. I love you.**


	22. Chapter 22: Authors Note

**Just a quick authors note to say that my new multi-chapter fic is up! It's a Klaine love story called 'One Day'. It's loosely based on a book of the same name but has massive plot changes. I really hope you'll go check it out and enjoy it! :)**

**Thanks for reading Take a Bite of my Heart Tonight - I really hope you'll enjoy my new story :)**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, especially those offering comfort and support. I love you all. You're all amazing, beautiful, incredible people. Don't let anyone ever tell you different.**

**Thank you so much.**


End file.
